


Corrupting St. Dean

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School-AU Dean Winchester runs the school's bible study/abstinence group and Castiel Novak is a loner, who loves to ruffle the goody two shoes feathers. Dean tries avoiding Castiel but destiny continues putting him in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jonas Brothers in Town?

Sixteen year old Dean Winchester and his close friend and fellow classmate, Jo Harvelle were busy handing out copies of the PTBP (Proud TO Be Pure) club’s agenda for its afternoon meeting. The two Lawrence Senior High juniors established the club which advocated teen abstinence and also served as a bible study group. Dean’s father was the town’s pastor and as his eldest son he was a good little soldier, who followed his father’s example. John Winchester ran a strict household and expected his three sons to be good models for the other children of his parish. Sam, the middle child tended to involve himself in verbal arguments with his sire because he questioned their faith every so often. Adam was too young at the age of six. The boy tended to do things most kids his age did. 

John’s first wife, Mary passed away nine years ago as a result of a brain tumor. After his beloved wife’s tragic passing, John Winchester emerged himself deeper into his religion. He met Kate Milligan a year after Mary’s death. She was a parishioner from the Lonely Shepherd, who also lost her spouse. In her case her late husband died after suffering a heart attack. The pastor and his congregant bonded over their mutual losses and soon married. A little over a year later, Kate discovered she was with child. Alas, her joy was short lived. Kate died a few hours after giving birth to Adam. She’d been suffering from a bad case of preeclampsia. On that day, John Winchester vowed never to become romantically involved with anyone else for the remainder of his life. Nursing two broken hearts was more than he could handle.

One thing John never lost was his faith in God. He knew there was a reason the Lord took his two wives to Heaven. He planned on having a one on one conversation with the Almighty, once he made his way beyond the pearly heavenly gates. One of the main reasons Sam argued with his father was exactly over this. If God was so just then why did he allow good people like his mother and Kate to suffer and die young? John would always reply because they served their purpose on Earth and God wanted them at his side. Sam would roll his hazel eyes and go on his way.

Dean never fought with his father. He was obedient and did everything his father told him to do. It was John’s idea for Dean to start a bible study group at school. The pastor took it upon himself to pay Principal Roman a visit. The man attended John’s church and swiftly agreed for Dean to run the group; especially if it was to promote abstinence. In the last four years, pregnancies and STDs began to rise amongst the high school’s population. So Dean convinced Jo, one of his best friends, whose mother, Ellen was the church’s treasurer to help him run the club. They were lucky to get the auto mechanics instructor, Mr. Singer to be the faculty sponsor.

Every Thursday afternoon after school, PTBP club met for two hours. The eight members sat in a circle to read a bible passage and discuss it. Then they would share anecdotes about significant occurrences in their lives during the previous week. Becky Rosen, the bubbliest member of the bible study group jumped up and down after reading this week’s agenda.

“We’re getting our purity rings today?!” 

“Frak!” Dean hit the back of his neck. “I left them in my locker.”

“You better go get them before Becky’s left eye starts twitching,” Jo said. 

Chuck Shurley, Kevin Tran, Garth Fitzgerald, Anna Milton and Sarah Blake entered the classroom together. Chuck approached Dean and Jo. He whispered to them, “Becky is at it again.”

Dean rolled his hazel eyes which were amber at the moment. “Becky, what did we talk about in the last meeting?”

Becky turned beet red. “It was the last chapter I promise!” She looked at Chuck with a thunderous glare. “Tattle tale!” She stuck her tongue out at the squirrelly looking teen.

“Homosexuality is a sin and you continue writing those sinful fics and posting them in Tumblr.” Dean lectured the perky blonde.

“I’m sorry I promise no more fics.” Becky pouted.

“One more strike and you’re out,” Jo told the shorter girl.

“Go get the darn rings, princess,” the club’s VP ordered Dean.

“I’m going…geez you’re so bossy.” Dean ran out of the classroom.

Dean decided to take a shorter route on his way back to the meeting. Once he vacated the main building and started walking through the path that linked it to the other section of the high school, Dean regretted his decision. He inhaled deeply and was met with cigarette smoke. This was the designated area in which the school’s outcasts congregated at.

“What’s the rush, St. Dean? Are you running late for your volunteer hours at the soup kitchen or is it an old folk’s home today?” Gabriel Speight, the school’s infamous trickster asked as he shared a cigarette with Fergus Crowley, troublemaker extraordinaire. 

Crowley’s eyes landed on the box Dean held against his chest. He strolled over to the tawny haired teen. “What you got there, your holiness?” Crowley didn’t give Dean any time to move and yanked the box from him. 

“Please hand that back,” Dean pleaded.

Gabriel joined Crowley. Movement from the brick wall caught Dean’s attention. Sitting Indian style was Castiel Novak, a fellow junior. The guy was silent as usual. Dean had never heard the boy speak. In class he sat in the back row and never participated. Dean believed the teen to be mute. He was surprised to find him hanging with the school’s riff raff. Castiel puffed hard on a cigarette before exhaling three consecutive smoke rings. His electric blue eyes were glued on Dean. His expression remained neutral. He leaned his back against the wall.

Dean forgot the other two troublemakers had the box which held the purity rings. Crowley held it as Gabriel pried it open. He removed one of the rings. The two boys cackled. “Are these purity rings?” Crowley asked.

The Winchester remained silent causing the trickster and the pot dealer to laugh even harder. Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes. “Jonas Brothers in town?”

“Purity rings are a crock of shit. That little bible thumping club of yours is the school’s biggest joke. I bet most of the members are knocking boots behind your back, St. Dean.” 

Crowley finished off his cigarette and threw the stub on the grass. He stomped on it with his boot’s heel. “I bet you my entire ganja supply; you’re the only virgin in that silly group.”

“Yeah that Rosen chick looks like a freak,” Gabe supplied.

“You’ve had your fun. Can I have the box back?” Dean was becoming irate. He watched Castiel with the corner of his eye. The dude remained smoking and just observing everything. 

“Maybe I should join the bible thumpers. I wouldn’t mind getting into the red head’s panties,” Crowley smirked at Gabe.

“Ooh and I would totally go for the blonde. She reminds me of a drill sergeant. Jo’s her name. I likes me bossy women,” Gabriel told his friend.

“Enough! I was raised to respect women. Now give me the fraking box!” Dean was nose to nose with Crowley…well shoulder to nose since the pot dealer was short. 

Crowley grinned before throwing the box on the grass. “Come on Gabe, let’s go buy some dirty magazines and a six pack at the Circle K.”

“Please spare us a sermon about how drinking booze and masturbating at seeing nude women will send us to Hell,” Gabriel held his hands up in surrender.

The two unruly teens left as Dean knelt to collect the rings which had fallen out of the box. The Winchester leapt, when Castiel joined him on the grass. The dark haired teen didn’t utter a word, as he picked up four rings and placed them inside the wooden box. Once he finished helping Dean, Castiel glanced at him. Dean stared at the quiet teen. Their eyes locked. Castiel licked his lower plump pink lip. Dean’s gaze landed immediately there. He’d never seen another guy have lips in such a light shade. Dean’s eyes wandered up and he never realized the loner’s eyes were so intense. Electric was just a mild adjective to describe them. Dean blinked. What the hell was he doing? He’d been so busy thinking of the other boy’s eyes, he didn’t hear what he just told him. Whoa! Castiel Novak actually spoke?

“Excuse me, what?” Dean cleared his throat.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I was saying it’s a damn shame you’re a virgin. The real sin is in letting this hot body go to waste.” He brushed a thumb across Dean’s right wrist. 

Dean arched a tawny brow after hearing Castiel’s voice. It was gravelly and low. “Catch you later, St. Dean. Be good and don’t do something I would do.” Cas winked at him before stretching his legs and standing up. He left Dean speechless. “Later”

Dean was on his way to the meeting. Castiel’s words kept repeating in his head, “The real sin is in letting this hot body go to waste.” Dean pulled at his short hair. Why was he also remembering the way licked his lower lip?


	2. Betty Crocker Never Tasted This Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does something naughty for the first time.

It has been a week since Dean's after school encounter with Castiel Novak. Ever since that afternoon, the Winchester kept seeing the guy everywhere. Dean had never noticed before that Castiel's locker was situated right across from his. Now every morning, when he goes to place unneeded books and materials inside his locker, Dean's eyes travel across the hallway and land on a smirking Castiel, who always winks his way. Dean scowls in return but it doesn't deter the loner. 

Yesterday evening at a quarter till six, Dean bumped into the guy on his way inside the local soup kitchen. Castiel was carrying two plastic bags. Dean found it odd the blue eyed boy didn't flirt with him. He just rocketed down the street. Not that Dean missed Castiel's usual winks and smirks. No chance in Hell. Dean shook his head and entered the soup kitchen which John mandated him to volunteer at twice a week at.

Now Dean is home alone. His stomach is growling non-stop. It was pizza night at the Winchester home, so he needed to wait for Sam, the nerd to get home from whatever geeky club meeting he was at and for his dad and Adam to join them, too. The refrigerator was almost empty since tomorrow afternoon was grocery shopping day. Dean refused to eat any of the rabbit food inside it. He rummaged through the barren wasteland of the fridge for something halfway decent to eat. His green eyes sparkled as soon as they landed on half of an apple pie, Missouri, his dad's assistant at the church baked for the Winchester men last weekend.

Dean rubbed the palm of his hands enthusiastically before extracting the mouthwatering dessert. The decadent aroma of baked apples and cinnamon made him drool. Dean didn't bother to remove the generous slice from the aluminum pan. He fetched a fork from a drawer and started stuffing his mouth with the pie. After he wolfed it, Dean washed it down with a tall glass of milk. He stretched his legs and massaged his satiated belly.

An hour later, Adam and Sam were setting the kitchen table for dinner. John opened the two boxes of pizza and placed a slice of Hawaiian and another of mushroom pizza in each of his sons' plate. Before eating the meal, John prayed thanks. Once he finished his two slices, six year old Adam excused himself from the table and headed to the fridge. He opened the right door and practically crawled inside.

"Where's the pie?" He asked in a loud squeaky voice.

"I made sure to leave a big slice for you and Sam. I know the two of you haven't tried it yet. Try looking behind the celery and carrots." John joined his youngest to search for the dessert.

The Winchester patriarch scratched the back of his head. Dean nervously played with his napkin. Sam shook his head and watched him for a few seconds. John closed the refrigerator door and turned to face his two eldest. Adam pouted because he wanted pie. 

"Dean Michael Winchester did you eat two slices worth of pie on your own knowing it was being saved for your brothers?"

"Yes, sir but I was hungry after school. There was only rabbit food in there." Dean traced the smooth surface of the kitchen table with shaky fingers.

"Look at me when I speak to you, mister."

Dean glanced at his father. "You know what this means, son."

Sam felt bad for his brother. "Dad, really that's not necessary. I'm not crazy about apple pie anyway."

"Well your little brother was looking forward to eating his share. Now thanks to Dean's gluttonous sin, he won't be able to."

"I'm sorry, Adam." 

"It's ok, Dean." Adam shrugged his shoulders and skipped out of the kitchen.

"An apology will not be enough, Dean." John removed a bible from one of the kitchen drawers. The man made sure each room was stocked with a bible. He handed it to Dean, who breathed heavily.

"May I be excused?" Sam asked. He felt uncomfortable. John nodded and Sam patted his older brother's shoulder before scurrying out.

"You know the drill, Dean. Start with Proverbs 23:21 and then you will find all the bible verses related to the deadly sin of gluttony and read it out loud to me." John sat across from his first born.

Dean swallowed hard. "For the drunkard and the glutton shall come to poverty: and drowsiness shall clothe [a man] with rags." By the time he was by the twelfth verse, Dean's voice started to get hoarse.

"That's enough...the other part of your penance will be no food until tomorrow night."

Dean was about to argue but knew better. John would not hesitate to use his belt on him. The pastor instructed his son to go upstairs to finish his homework. "Start coming up with new activities for the church's youth group after you're done with your Geometry" Dean nodded and wished his father a good night. His brothers remained on the living room couch watching "7th Heaven", one of the few shows John allowed his sons to watch.

Dean rolled his eyes as he passed by them on his way to the stairs. He was sick of seeing the goody two shoes Camden family and Veggie Tales. Most of his friends attended the same church but at least their parents weren't religious fanatics. Dean took advantage, when he visited his friends to watch real TV and movies. If John ever discovered he was hooked on "The Walking Dead" and "Battlestar Galactica", he would go into cardiac arrest. Dean's latest habit of using the word 'frak' was acquired due to his binge watching the sci-fi cult hit with Ash.

The following day was torture, especially during lunch time. Garth ate a big juicy cheeseburger in front of Dean. The skinny bastard even licked his fingers once he devoured it. His friends asked Dean why he wasn't eating. He was embarrassed to share the truth with them. So he opted to say he wasn't feeling well.

Dean's day went worst after school. He and Jo were in charge of the bake sale which would raise funds for PTBP Club's planned trip to a Christian College. Since the members were juniors, they wanted to start touring the closest colleges which shared their religious beliefs. 

The boys set up the table in the main hallway after school. Ana, Jo and Becky brought trays littered with walnut brownies, red velvet and chocolate fudge cupcakes and m & m cookies. Dean set small signs in front of each tray illustrating the prices for each baked good. The only club members, who remained for the sale, were Dean, Jo and Becky. The Winchester sat in between the two girls.

Three members of the football team approached the table snickering amongst each other. Dean rolled his eyes. Becky twirled a blonde lock of hair and batted her eyes at them. Jo elbowed her. The jocks bought most of the cookies and half of the brownies. 

Becky and Jo were complaining about the massive amount of Geometry homework and Dean whispered, "You've got to be kidding me." The two girls turned to see why he was in a funky mood all of a sudden.

Gabriel and Crowley walked slowly towards the table. The shorter teen licked his lips. "Just what we need for the munchies, bro" Crowley laughed and leaned against his friend. Both teens’ eyes were red and they reeked of marijuana.

"How much for all the brownies, you feisty little thing?" Gabe waggled his brows at Jo.

She crossed her arms and arched a brow. "Six dollars"

Gabriel turned to his partner in crime. He searched his jeans pockets and only found three dollars. "Shit, man you got three bucks?"

Crowley took an eternity to find three damn dollars. He found fifty cents in one of his old Converse sneakers. Becky cringed, when she accepted the two quarters from the black clad hell raiser. "Pleasure doing business with you holy rollers" Crowley stuffed four brownies in a coat pocket and Gabriel stuffed the rest inside his leather jacket.

He saluted the Winchester. "Later St. Dean" The two teens chuckled and headed to the patio.

Dean's stomach grumbled really loud. The two girls stared at him. "Okay, Dean I bet I know why you haven't eaten all day. Your dad punished you for something stupid by having you fast all day." 

"How?"

Jo furrowed her finely arched blonde brows. "Every once in a while you do something lame which causes John to blow a gasket and punish you." She shoved a chocolate cupcake at her friend.  
"I can't eat it." Dean shook his head. "I'll wait until dinner."

"Dude, you can't spend an entire day without eating. We won't snitch on you. Geez you've really earned your nickname."

Becky sat Dean on a chair and placed the cupcake in his hand. "You might pass out. Eat it before I shove it down your throat."

"You'll make an awesome nurse...not!!" Dean bellowed at the girl. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm eating it cos I feel weak." 

Dean sunk his teeth into the chocolaty treat. He moaned in ecstasy. Someone cleared their throat. Dean opened his eyes and swallowed hard. Castiel Novak stood right in front of him. He smirked as his electric blue eyes were glued to Dean's mouth.

"Hey Dudley Do Right; didn't take you for the Betty Crocker type." He leaned against the table. 

Dean growled before stuffing the remainder of the cupcake in his mouth. This way he didn't have to talk and Novak would get the hint and hit the road. Jo and Becky giggled while Castiel continued staring at his mouth.

"You have a big smudge of fudge in the corner of your lip," Jo motioned.

Dean wiped it away. He was about to lick the fudge from his thumb but Castiel beat him to it. In a flash, the dark haired boy grabbed Dean's hand and brought the chocolate smeared thumb into his hot and moist mouth. Dean froze. Castiel leisurely sucked on the thumb and swirled his tongue around it, wiping any remnants of chocolate from it. Dean was having a hard time breathing and forming rational thoughts.

Becky seemed to be close to hyperventilating and Jo watched the proceedings with her full attention. Dean cleared his throat and gently shoved Castiel away. The boy released Dean’s thumb with a wet pop. "Yummy," he said before walking slowly away.

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked.

"OMG! That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Becky shouted.

"Calm down, girl"

Dean finally spoke. "The guy likes getting a rise out of me. He's disgusting." 

"Then why are you redder than a bag of Twizzlers?" Jo smirked.

"Shut it, Jo. I'm heading home. You two can handle the rest of the sale." A flustered Dean grabbed his backpack and left. The two girls glanced at each other and smiled.

That evening after he finished his homework, Dean was on Skype with Garth talking about the plans for this weekend's youth group meeting at the church. They shared ideas for an hour. Garth yawned. So Dean told him they'd finish brainstorming tomorrow during lunch. The Winchester brushed his teeth and put on a grey t-shirt and black boxer briefs before going to bed.

He constantly tossed and turned for almost two hours. Dean's traitorous mind kept returning to Castiel sucking his damn thumb. Why was the kid fixated on tormenting him? Novak tended to keep to himself. The only three people he somewhat interacted with were Gabriel, Crowley and Meg Masters. Dean surmised Castiel hung out with Cheech and Chong to mooch cigarettes from them. Now why he socialized with demon Meg, Dean had no idea. 

Dean tried counting sheep and even went downstairs to warm a mug of milk in the microwave. Nothing helped his insomnia. He remembered Castiel's pink chapped lips wrapped around his thumb. Dean was mortified, when his dick twitched as he recalled vividly how Novak's tongue circled his thumb. His skin prickled thinking about it. Dean tugged his tawny hair. "What is wrong with me? It's a sin for me to be thinking of another male this way!" 

He tossed one last time. His dick throbbed. Dean had never masturbated in his entire life. He always heard his friends talk about it. Chuck, Kevin and Garth all agreed that it was the only thing they did that was sex related. Let's face it the poor guys needed an outlet. They were teenage boys after all. Dean was the only idiot, who refrained from jerking off. But tonight was a whole different animal. His body was burning up and he sported an erection. The first one he ever had and it was Castiel Novak's fault. 

Dean bit his lower lip and rubbed his eyes. The boner wasn't going away. Dean lowered his boxer briefs and palmed his aching dick. He gave it a few tentative strokes. Heat pulled in his lower abdomen. His body demanded more. Dean quickened his strokes. He closed his eyes and imagined Castiel jerking him off. Dean's vision turned white just as he felt his first orgasm. His body shook deliciously. He caught his breath. 

Dean ran into the bathroom to wipe himself clean. After scrubbing his hands ferociously until they were red, Dean turned on the bedroom lamp on and fetched the bible on the nightstand. He'd never felt as unclean as he did right this moment. He flipped through the pages until he landed on Leviticus 20:13. 

"If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them." Dean repeated the verse five more times while his body rocked back and forth. If his father found out about what he'd done this evening, he would not hesitate to perform the ritual of flagellation on his son. Tears cascaded down Dean's freckled face. He needed to stay as far away as possible from Castiel Novak.

Two days passed and Dean luckily did not see Castiel around school. He thanked God for small miracles. After school he and Jo set out to visit a few homes to teach Kansas residents about the bible. Jo wasn't thrilled to do it but tagged along so her friend wouldn't go through the ordeal by his lonesome. It wasn't safe for a sixteen year old to preach on his own inside a stranger's home. John had Dean do this once a week. This way he would recruit new congregants for their church.

Today a fat balding man with a huge beer gut wearing a stained wife beater and baggy sweatpants told both teens to fuck off before slamming the front door on their faces. Jo tugged her friend's hoodie and led him across the street to a two story apartment building. "We'll hit the first apartment and call it a day. My feet are killing me," Jo suggested.  
Dean knocked on the door. He was about to slide a pamphlet underneath the door, when it was yanked open. Jo cursed and laughed. Dean straightened up and turned paler than Casper the friendly ghost. 

"Aren't I a lucky boy being visited by St. Dean himself," Castiel said as he stretched his arms upwards. He hit the top of the door frame with his hands. A sliver of olive skin was exposed, when his black Nine Inch Nails t-shirt rode up. Dean was so not ogling it.


	3. Truths Revealed

The fingers from Dean's right hand latched on to one of the sleeves of Jo's burgundy cashmere sweater. The petite blonde whipped her head towards her friend. "We better get going. Don't want to be late for the soup kitchen." Dean began to pull Jo away from the door.

"We just got here! Cool your jets, Winchester." Jo smiled at Castiel, who remained standing under the threshold with his hands tapping the top of the door's border. Novak's eyes remained locked on the flushed male. He gave the two teens a Mona Lisa smile before stretching his arms backwards. His black t-shirt rode up higher and Dean's traitorous eyes were glued on the large expanse of exposed olive skin. Novak had a swimmer's build. Dean swiftly shook his head.

"Dude, you should stop by the church Sunday at eleven for youth group. It will be a good way for you to make friends. You've been in town barely three months," Jo said. She watched Dean with the corner of her right eye. Jo had never seen her friend so flustered before. It probably was due to the little show Novak pulled at the bake sale. 

"Castiel has better things to do. Let's go, Jo." Dean was so agitated he tugged at her ponytail.

Jo shoved him. "May we come in?"

For the first time ever, Castiel seemed nervous. He quickly turned his head to look back in the small apartment. Jo rose on tiptoes to snoop. From what she saw from over Castiel's shoulder, the apartment was tiny and barely furnished. Novak didn't budge from his place by the door.

Dean didn't like the look of determination in his friend's brown eyes. Jo was up to something. She began coughing. He tapped her back. She glared at him before turning to Novak. "Water"

Cas rolled his eyes and headed to the small kitchen. He poured water from the sink into a foam cup. Jo drank half of the water and thanked him. She had already made her way inside the dimly lit apartment. Of course she tugged Dean inside with her.

The Winchester was shocked to see the barren apartment. The lights were off. The only piece of furniture was a scratched cherry wood coffee table that held what looked like Castiel's book bag from school. A recliner which seemed to have had better days stood in a corner. Castiel Novak lived in this dump? Where were his parents? It seemed like no one else shared this pitiful excuse for a dwelling.

Castiel scowled at him. "Please excuse me, St. Dean. I gave the maid the week off." He rummaged through his school bag and retrieved a carton of cigarettes. "Fuck"   
Cas was down to his last cigarette. He placed it back in the carton for later. "So you holy rollers here to spread the word of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ?" He crossed his arms.

"Guilty," Jo replied.

All of a sudden, crying from a baby surprised Dean and Jo. Castiel walked to an open door which the other teens surmised was a bedroom. Less than a minute later, he came out holding the most adorable baby they've ever seen. Cas bounced the two year old in his arms. The baby patted his cheeks. "Cassie!" Castiel kissed the top of his head. The baby's eyes landed on the two strangers. A replica of Cas' big and round blue eyes stared at them.

Dean fidgeted from side to side. "Was this Cas' kid?" he thought to himself.

"Cute kid," Jo said.

"Thanks, this is my baby brother, Alfie. Wave hi to Dean and Jo, Alfie." Castiel smoothed his baby brother's soft brown hair. Alfie waved and tucked his face into his brother's neck.

"You guys are wasting your time here. I don't believe in anything anymore. You want to know why?" He narrowed his eyes at his two school mates.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips nervously. He was afraid to hear the words that were about to escape from Novak's lips. Jo walked closer to the two Novaks. She lightly traced a finger against Alfie's red apple like cheek. He grabbed on to her finger and laughed. 

Castiel held tighter to his baby brother. "My dad walked out on my mother, when she told him she was pregnant with Alfie. She was diagnosed with fucking liver cancer, when my baby brother was almost one year old. She didn't last long."

"Sorry man"

"I don't need your pity," Cas told Dean.

"We were left orphans with no living relatives. So the State was going to separate us. No way in Hell was I going to allow that. I took a Greyhound bus and landed here. Now you see why I don't believe in your God?"

"You need help," Jo said. Tears formed in her eyes. "You can't take care of him on your own."

"I'm going to get a job and drop out of school." Alfie sniffled. Cas felt his forehead for a temperature. The kid was fighting a bad cold. Alfie sneezed and began to cry.

"Bless you," Dean said. His heart ached for the baby and for Castiel. He was too young to have such a huge responsibility. "I'll talk to my dad. He'll be able to help."

"No! Don't you dare tell anyone. The first thing they'll do is place us in the system. I'll end up in foster care and Alfie will be adopted and I will never see him again. He's the only blood relative I have. He needs me."

"He's sick. Let us help you." Jo stopped crying.

"Thanks but we've been on our own for a while now. You guys can scram. I have an errand to run." 

Jo wrote her phone down in a post it she fetched from her messenger bag. "Don't hesitate to call."

Castiel gazed at Dean. "What about your digits, St. Dean?" He grinned at the green eyed freckled teen.

Dean remained quiet and waited for Jo to join him outside in the hallway. The two teens walked in silence. Once they were a block away, Jo leaned against a white picket fence. The irony Dean thought. 

"What do we do? They can't continue living in those conditions." Jo nibbled her lower lip.

"Castiel did say the truth. If the authorities found out about their living arrangements, they will split them up." Dean could tell Novak adored his baby brother.

"We'll think of something," Jo said as she stepped away from the fence.

That evening Bobby Singer was changing the oil of Pastor Winchester's '67 Chevy Impala. John was vacuuming the inside. After the two men finished, they sat in Bobby's porch eating peach cobbler Missouri prepared for Bobby. She had a soft spot for the widower, who lost his wife of twenty years and ten year old son during a highway accident which involved a total of six vehicles. Bobby had been inconsolable for a long time until the pastor began visiting him during weekends. Shortly thereafter, Singer became a loyal congregant and good friend of the Winchesters.

"Finally make up your mind about selling this place?" John asked Singer.

Bobby removed a cap from his head and scratched his head. "It helps me remember them. I'm afraid if I sell this place I will forget all the years the three of us lived here."

"That will never happen, my friend. You'll always carry them in your heart." John held Bobby's hand for a few seconds. "This house is too big for only one person. Maybe living in a new place will help you move on."

"I'll think about it. Chili is most likely ready." The two men entered inside.

Dean began joining Castiel for lunch. He would sit next to the loner underneath the bleachers. Castiel wouldn't say a word. Sometimes he'd be smoking and other times reading an old battered copy of Walt Whitman's "Leaves of Grass". Dean would sit on the grass next to the blue eyed teen. He'd ask how Alfie was doing and Novak would only reply with the word okay. The Winchester would place a tuna or ham and cheese sandwich along with an apple and a bottle of water next to Castiel. The first two days, he acted like he didn't see the food. By the third day, Castiel was starving and swallowed his pride. He would wolf down the food and thank Dean before getting up for fifth period class. If it weren't for the food St. Dean gave him, Castiel wouldn't eat at all.

The money his mother had left them under her mattress no longer existed. He spent the remainder of the money on Alfie's cold medicine, diapers and baby food. Castiel started to fret. He could no longer afford the rent. He and his baby brother would be out on the streets within two months. After school Cas picked Alfie up from old Mrs. Miller's apartment. The elderly woman took care of his baby brother for free. 

Castiel headed to AZ’s Market where Meg worked as a cashier. Her dad, Azazel owned the supermarket. Cas took advantage she sported a huge crush on him, whenever he went to buy stuff for Alfie at the market. He'd flirt with her and she allowed him to perform the five finger discount on a couple of jars of apple sauce and when she was in a real good mood, Meg would give him a free carton of cigarettes.

That afternoon Castiel placed Alfie on the cart's seat. The infant pointed at his favorite food and yelled, "Sauce!"

"That's right little man, apple sauce." Castiel grabbed a large jar of the sauce and placed it in the cart. Alfie was running out of diapers. Castiel rolled the cart into the aisle which housed them. 

Castiel grinned and winked at Meg, when he waited in line behind an elderly couple, who fought over rye and pumpernickel bread. Cas rolled his eyes. Alfie was becoming fuzzy. He felt his forehead and the kid had a fever. Five minutes later, he was face to face with Meg.

"Hey gorgeous," Castiel whispered.

"Hi, Clarence" She ruffled Alfie's hair. "Hey cutie" Meg handed a lollipop to Alfie. The baby played with it. 

"Meg, did you speak to your old man about getting me a job?" Castiel glanced at the door which led to Azazel's office. 

Meg bit her lower lip. "Sorry, Cas but he says you're only 16 and with no experience. Business has been slow with the Piggly Wiggly opening across town."

"Fuck," Cas mumbled under his breath. He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry, Clarence. I wish I could help you more." Meg ran the diapers through the scanner.

"You've helped me a lot already." Castiel smiled at her.

Dean happened to be standing by the comic book stand. John didn't allow any of his sons to read comic boys. So Dean had to go over to AZ’s to catch up on Batman the first Tuesdays of each month. He caught every word of Castiel and Meg's conversation. If only Novak wasn't so damn proud, Dean would help him more. He planned on talking to his dad this evening. He would know what to do. 

Dean noticed Castiel lost weight in the last couple of weeks and dark smudges covered the bottom of his formerly bright eyes. The dude was so drained of energy that he barely flirted with him anymore. Not that Dean cared. He so didn't miss the flirting. He rolled his eyes. 

Once Castiel left with his baby brother, Dean closed the Batman comic and placed it back on the stand. He waved bye to Meg and vacated the market. His feet betrayed him and Dean ended up following Castiel to the only pharmacy in town. Alfie was crying and his chubby cheeks were flushed. Castiel bounced him and kissed his temple.

Dean didn't want Castiel to notice him. He walked through the aisles. Dean stayed by the vitamins section. He waited for five minutes. He received a text from Sam telling him to hurry up since he was late for dinner. Dean was in the middle of responding, when the alarm went off. He swallowed hard. Dean knew Castiel was involved. 

He ran to the pharmacy’s entrance where the security guard held Castiel by the collar of his grey t-shirt. Alfie's crying became louder. Dean approached them. Castiel wiggled from under the guard's tight grasp. "Let me go!"

"The only place you're going to son is jail."

A bottle of children's Tylenol fell from within Castiel's pocket. Alfie squirmed in his brother's arms. "Castiel let me take him. I promise nothing will happen to Alfie." Dean extended his arms.

Castiel gritted his teeth. His biggest nightmare was becoming a reality. He was about to lose his baby brother. The last thing he told his dying mother was that he'd always take care of Alfie. Now he was letting her down. He was good nor nothing. 

He unwillingly handed the most precious thing in his life to Winchester. "Please don't let them take him away from me." Tears swam in Castiel's electric blue eyes.

"I promise," Dean said as big plump tears rolled down Alfie's cheeks. He wailed loudly for Castiel. "Cassie!" He banged his chubby fists against Dean's chest.

A police car parked in front of the pharmacy. A gawky young cop emerged from it and handcuffed Castiel. He began reciting Cas' Miranda Rights to him as he hauled the teen inside the backseat.

The engine started and as the patrol car rode away, Castiel turned around. Alfie screaming, "Cassie!" one last time finished breaking his heart. His vision bleared. He saw Dean holding and consoling his terrified baby brother.


	4. Behind Bars

Dean wiped Alfie's nose as he scurried down his neighborhood street. The infant's bawling had lessened to intermittent sobs. The teenager unlocked the front door with a key. He lightly kicked it open. Sam and Adam were in the middle of their homework. The six year old was the first to see his oldest brother carrying a baby.

"Who's that?" Adam inquired. He walked over to Dean, who smoothed the back of Alfie's head.

"Is dad here?" Dean didn't wait for a response.

Sam threw a led pencil over his geography workbook. He got up on his feet. He jogged behind Dean, who was already in the kitchen. John was removing baked meat lasagna from the stove. The sound of a baby infant sobbing drew his attention. He pulled oven mitts from his hands and tossed them on the counter. Dean bounced a child that appeared to be about two years old in his arms.

"What's going on here, son?" 

"Dad, someone from school needs help. He's in a lot of trouble." Dean sat on a kitchen chair with Alfie in his lap.

"Start from the beginning, son" John listened attentively to every word emitted from his first born's mouth. The wheels in his head were already turning out different alternatives to the situation. He took Alfie in his arms. "The boy has a fever."

Dean stood up and fetched something from his jacket pocket. "I bought some baby Tylenol for Alfie after Cas was taken away."

"You did the right thing, Dean. I know exactly the two people, who will help Castiel and Alfie. Give the baby a teaspoon of Tylenol and put him down for a nap. I need to make a couple of calls."

Dean nodded. He fed Alfie the medicine which wasn't an easy thing to do. Ten minutes later, he vacated the kitchen and went upstairs. His younger brothers followed him. He repeated the same story to the two of them of how he ended caring for the infant. He laid him on the center of his full size bed. 

"He's really cute," Adam said as Alfie grabbed his fingers to play with. At least he ceased crying. 

John entered Dean's bedroom half an hour later. "Castiel will spend the night in jail but God is looking out for him. Judge Miller and I agreed on the perfect candidate to be a foster parent for him and Alfie. The person has agreed."

"Who is it, dad?" Dean asked. He wished fervently for the two orphans to end up with someone caring.

"You'll see. We should head over to their place. The place has baby stuff. We just need to help the foster parent assemble the crib and clear stuff from the attic."

Dean carried Alfie down the stairs. "Hear that, kiddo...you and Castiel are safe now." He kissed the infant's pudgy cheek.

Rattling of the bars in the holding cell woke Castiel up for a restless slumber. "Rise and shine, sweet cheeks!" A beefy guard yelled from outside the cell. "You've got a visitor."

Cas sat up and stretched his arms. Since he was a minor he was held alone in the cell. The springs from the twin mattress dug into his back the entire time he laid down. His mouth tasted like a sweaty sock. He wiped grime from his eyes.

Castiel rose on his feet, when his eyes landed on Dean. The green eyed teen held the bars. Cas walked over to stand face to face with the Winchester. "Is Alfie alright?" Castiel was fidgety.

Dean couldn't look him in the eye. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Dean, what's going on?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I don't know how to say this." 

"No, please. He wasn't taken away. Was he?" Tears swam in Castiel's large baby blues.

"I'm sorry. A social worker came and took him. She says there are two couples, who are at the top of the Lawrence adoption list. They’re scheduled to meet with Alfie today."

"You promised you'd take care of him!" Castiel held on tight to the bars. His knuckles turned white.

"He's better off without you, Castiel. You're a loser. You can't take care of yourself and expect to be Alfie's caretaker?" Dean laughed. "Get real"

Castiel's mouth remained open. Dean's harsh words really stung. The tawny haired teen was enjoying Cas' pain. He gave his back to Castiel but returned to stare at him. "By the way, you are being sent to Juvenile Detention. That's where lowlifes like you end up at."

"Dean, how could you?" Castiel became angry. Dean turned to go. "Fuck you, Winchester! Fuck your Holy Roller virgin ass! You hear me, Fuck You!" He rattled the bars. He heard cackling coming from the end of the hallway. The inmate being held across from his cell screamed for Cas to shut up with very descriptive adjectives.

Castiel slipped to the floor. He cried his heart out. Now he was really alone and he had no one else to blame but himself. His body began to shake. "Hey wake up, kid!"

Novak slowly opened his eyes. He covered his eyes to protect them from the sunlight which seeped through a small window situated directly across from the flimsy mattress he slept on. Castiel sat up.

"You're being released to your foster father's custody."

"Foster father?"

"Yeah, you're one lucky son of a bitch. Pastor Winchester called Judge Miller last night and the two of them arranged for Bobby Singer to become your foster father."

Castiel blinked. What about Alfie? He had to find out what happened to his baby brother. He followed the guard outside. Cas' heart felt as if it was about to explode out of his chest. The guard led him to Mr. Singer. Castiel had seen him around school since the man taught auto shop. He couldn't believe the flannel wearing man, who always wore a trucker hat, was his foster father.

Singer approached the teenager. "Are you ok, boy? They treated you alright?"

Castiel nodded. He tugged at the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "Is it true? You're my foster father?"

Bobby nodded. "Yep, you're stuck with me, kid."

"What about Alfie?" Castiel was frightened of hearing the man's response.

"Relax; the little guy is at my place with the Winchesters."

Castiel's shoulders slumped a little. Tears rolled down his face. "You're gonna keep the two of us?"

"Hey I'm not separating the two of you. I know he's the only blood relative you got. Rug rat needs his big brother."

Cas nodded. "Thank you and I promise I won't be a pain in the ass. I stole the fever medicine cos Alfie's sick."

"I know, kid. Just promise you won't go doing the five finger discount around town."

"I swear, Mr. Singer." Castiel stared at his worn sneakers.

"Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer was my dad. Come on let's go. Alfie's missed you like crazy. Took me over two hours to get the little rug rat to fall asleep."

Castiel followed Bobby to the police station parking lot. They got in a battered blue Ford tow truck. The duo drove in silence for ten minutes until they reached their destination, a two story house with faded paint on the outside. About half dozen clunkers surrounded the old house on the side. Singer owned the town's only salvage yard. He was Lawrence's best mechanic. In the mornings, Bobby fixed automobiles and in the afternoons, he taught auto shop at the high school.

Cas didn't wait for Bobby to put the truck on park. He opened the passenger door and leapt out of the still moving truck. "Idjit," Bobby mumbled.

Castiel knocked on the front door. He turned the door knob and discovered the door to be unlocked. He silently entered and the scene which greeted him was Dean and a floppy haired kid assembling a high chair. A small blond boy knelt in front of a play pen playing Peek a Boo with Alfie, who sat in a corner drinking from a baby bottle.

Cas approached the playpen and Alfie's big round eyes found him. The toddler threw the bottle to the side and got up on his chubby legs. He waddled over to the front of the playpen. "Cassie! Cassie!"

Castiel grabbed his baby brother and squeezed the hell out of him. He peppered kisses all over his face. "Are you ok, little man?" Alfie wrapped his little arms around his big brother's neck. Castiel inhaled his baby smell.

Dean stopped working on the high chair. He melted watching the two Novak brothers' reunion. John entered the living room from the kitchen. He'd just returned from the local Walmart where he purchased groceries and baby items. Bobby came in through the front door.

Castiel spoke to John. "You must be Pastor Winchester. Thank you for everything you did."

John nodded. "I hope you learned your lesson, Castiel about stealing. You broke one of the Ten Commandments."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry. My pride got the best of me. I should've asked for help."

"You're right, son. Boys, why don't we leave the new family to get acquainted? We need to finish assembling the crib upstairs." His three sons followed him up the rickety steps. Dean turned to glance at Castiel, who still held his baby brother.

"We'll discuss house rules later. Let me give you a tour of the place. It ain't Buckingham Palace but at least the two of you will have a roof over your heads and your stomachs will always be full."

Castiel swallowed hard. "Thank you again, Bobby."

"No problem, kid" 

Alfie smiled at his foster father. He waved at him. "Bobby!!" He extended his hands out to the older man.

"He really likes you. Wanna hold him?" 

"Aw how can I say no to this cute little June Bug?" Bobby took Alfie, who played with his beard. 

When they walked along the hall that led to the kitchen, Castiel noticed all the family pictures. "Where's your wife? She's a fox." He glanced at a wedding picture. 

Bobby swallowed hard. "Karen and my son, Bobby Jr. died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry. I should've kept my big mouth shut."

"Their pictures are all around the place. Anyone would've asked." Bobby continued with the tour.

The trio finally arrived at the bedroom which would serve as Alfie's nursery. The spacious and airy chamber was located between Castiel and Bobby's rooms. The Winchesters were almost finished putting a wooden crib together. It was of maple wood material with puppies painted on both ends. 

"Karen drew and painted the puppies. This was Junior's crib."

Dean laughed at the puppies. "Lame"

"You shouldn't talk, Dean. Your crib had fat baby angels prancing around." Sam elbowed his older brother.

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk"

"Dean Michael Winchester, watch your language!" John bellowed from his position on the floor.

"Sorry"

Castiel grinned. This was the first time he heard St. Dean say something closely related to a curse word. It was kind of sexy. Dean's eyes locked on his. The Winchester smiled sheepishly at him. Cas winked, when he knew the pastor wasn't looking. Dean blushed.

"Why are you red like a tomato, Dean?" Adam asked.

Dean scowled at his kid brother. He could be a pain in the butt sometimes. "Nothing, it's a bit hot in here."

"You got that right. You finished there, John?" Bobby asked his friend.

"Yeah," John said as he tightened the last screw. He shook the crib to check if it was sturdy enough. "It's ready."

"How about we leave the room so it can finish airing out? I'm gonna set up the grill so we can have a barbecue."

"Yes!" Adam and Sam exclaimed.

The group started descending the stairs. Dean and Cas were the last ones. The latter held Dean's wrist and tugged him backwards. Castiel gently pushed Dean against the wall which led directly across from his bedroom.

Dean licked his lips nervously. He was ready to bolt. Castiel lessened his hold on Dean's wrist. He traced a thumb across it; feeling Dean's rapid pulse. Their eyes locked. "I want to thank you for taking care of Alfie. I know you got the ball rolling on everything that's happened in the last twelve hours. I forgot how it felt to have someone caring for you."

Dean didn't push Cas away. He liked feeling the other boy's finger tracing his skin. His body temperature must have risen because he was burning up. Castiel's face was inches away from his. Dean's eyes fell on the other boy's plump pink lips. 

Castiel leaned closer. "I really wanna kiss you now but I know you're straighter than the Equator and are petrified of burning in Hell for doing bad things with another boy."

"Cas, please..." Dean's mind went blank. All he wanted was to feel Castiel's body closer to his.

"That's the first time you call me Cas. I like it." Cas inched closer. He heard the change in Dean's breathing. "Shit what I wouldn't do to tarnish your shiny halo, St. Dean."

Dean swore Castiel was going to kiss him. His heartbeat accelerated and his palms perspired profusely. Cas rubbed his nose against Dean's. He ran his thumb across one of Dean's freckled cheeks. "Thank you again, Dean." 

He released his hold on Dean's wrist and left him baffled. Dean furrowed his brows. He touched his cheek which still tingled from Castiel's touch. Something inside him deflated. Dean shook his head. He was actually disappointed Castiel didn't try to kiss him. He would've kneed him of course but still. Dean thumped the back of his head with the wall.


	5. In Denial

"I'll pick you boys up Sunday night and don't give Bobby any trouble, you hear?" John told his three sons right before the trio exited the black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Yes, sir," his eldest said as he pulled a duffel bag from the trunk.

"Take care of your brothers, Dean."

Dean saluted his dad. "Come on guys."

Adam stretched from the backseat and kissed his dad's cheek. Sam said bye to his dad and rocketed out of the muscle car. John gave his sons one final wave before driving down the empty road.

"Free at last!" Sam bellowed stretching his long gangly arms in the air. "Two whole days without dad"

"I'm going to play X-Box!" Adam squealed in delight. One of the perks of staying with Bobby was that he allowed them to watch movies and play video games. 

Dean led his little brothers to the rickety porch. Music blared from the backyard. The teenager smirked. The song playing was Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" Thanks to Bobby, Dean was learning about classic rock bands and this one in particular became one of his favorites right off the bat. 

Adam ran up to Bobby, who was in the process of teaching Castiel how to change the oil of a tan 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. The six year old hugged the older man. "Hey kiddo! I forgot your dad's seminar was this weekend." Bobby removed his trucker cap and put it on Adam.

"Can I go play?" Adam jumped up and down.

"Sure thing, squirt and Sam, go set up the X Box for your brother." Sammy held his brother's hand and led him inside the house through the kitchen door.

Dean got on his knees in front of the playpen. He kissed Alfie's chubby cheek. "How's the cutest baby in Lawrence?" Alfie clapped his hands at Dean.

The Winchester's eyes travelled to Castiel, who donned blue jeans which were ripped at the knees and a white oil stained wife beater. Dean never realized until now Castiel Novak was in great shape. His eyes traced the other boy's lightly muscled biceps. 

"What's up, Dudley Do Right?" Cas smirked before returning his attention to the vehicle.

Dean scowled at him. Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm gonna get the inflatable bed from the attic. Sam and Adam can sleep on it. You can bunk with Castiel. He has two twin beds in his room."

Dean's eyes opened wide. "I can take the couch."

"Nonsense you idjit; that thing has more springs than a menagerie of Jack in the Box." Bobby took the kids' duffel bags. "Why don't you help Castiel change the oil of his car?"  
Dean nodded and laughed. "That's your car? You a pimp now?"

Castiel leaned against the driver's door with his arms crossed. Dean refused to glance at Cas' muscular arms. "I like it. Beggars can't be choosers. Bobby was nice enough to give it to me. So I can't complain."

"At least you'll be able to drive to school. I'm stuck taking the bus with Gabe and Crowley, who always pick on me, when they're stoned which is almost every day." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"You shouldn't let those losers make fun of you. Stand up for yourself, man." 

"My dad taught us not to settle things with violence." Dean approached Castiel and the two teens worked on changing the oil. 

"I was not referring to you beating up Cheech and Chong. Just don't stay quiet and diss them back."

"Whatever...I'm used to their childish antics." They were finally done. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

The song "Bad Moon Rising" started playing. Alfie managed to get up and held on to the playpen. He started swinging his hips and his diapered butt swung from side to side. "Cassie!"

"What is it little man?" 

Alfie made grabby hands which meant he wanted to dance with his brother. When Mrs. Novak was pregnant with Alfie she would place headphones on her swollen abdomen and play music for the baby. She would tell Castiel his baby brother kicked up a storm, when he heard the music. 

Cas brought Alfie to his arms. Alfie swayed from side to side. He stretched an arm towards Dean. Castiel chuckled. "He wants you to dance with us." Dean blushed. "Don't worry I won't bite...yet." Cas winked at him.

"Dean!" Alfie yelled.

"Okay I get it." Dean smiled at the two year old, who looked adorable wearing a purple t-shirt, denim overalls and purple sneakers.

Castiel handed Alfie to Dean, who moved along with him. "Cassie…come!" Alfie pouted.

Cas inched closer to the two of them. He slid his arms around Dean's hips. The Winchester's skin prickled at the close proximity. Alfie was squished in between the two teens but didn't complain. 

"Geez you're so tense, St. Dean. Loosen up a little." His fingers dug deeper into Dean's waist. Dean began to really dance. "There you go. You're not that bad."

"Down on the Corner" began to play. Alfie wiggled in Dean's arms. "He wants you to move faster." 

Dean spun Alfie in circles. The toddler laughed. Castiel liked seeing his baby brother get along so well with Dean. Once the song was over, Castiel folded the playpen and brought it inside. Twenty minutes later, Alfie was out. Bobby prepared spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Sammy and Adam played an X-Men video game while Dean and Cas sat on the porch steps watching the sunset.

The Winchester ate a peach. Castiel was staring at his mouth. He motioned to Dean. "You have something here."

Dean wiped at the corner of his mouth. The peach syrup already ran down his chin. Castiel pinned his hands on the step he sat on and leaned forward. He brushed his tongue down Dean's chin slowly. The other boy gasped.

"I can eat you up just like you're doing with that peach."

Dean swallowed the last piece of the ripe juicy fruit. "What do you mean by that?"

"I would open you up and lick my way into your sweet tight ass."

Dean dropped the peach pit on the ground before rushing up the steps. "Do me a favor and stop talking to me like that! I am not gay and you make me feel uncomfortable sometimes."

For the first time he saw Castiel's cheeks burn red. Cas stood up and strode towards him. He scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. I find you attractive and you're so cute, when you get agitated."

"Knock it off," Dean said.

Castiel held his hands up in surrender. "I apologize and promise not to flirt with you anymore."

"Good"

"Are we friends? I hardly have any."

"I guess."

Castiel offered a hand to Dean, who shook it for a few seconds. "I'm glad we're friends, Dean." Cas smiled at him.

After dinner Bobby and the boys ate smores. They watched Tangled. Everyone cracked up when Alfie screamed Dean's name every time Rapunzel appeared on screen. Bobby suggested for Castiel to pick Dean up Monday morning since the Winchesters' home was on his way to school.

Friday and Saturday night were Hell for Dean. Castiel would fall asleep as soon as he threw himself on his bed. Dean on the other hand tossed and turned incessantly. He cursed at Cas for putting dirty images in his mind. Most of the time, when Dean closed his eyes he would picture Castiel opening his legs and inserting his face in between Dean's thighs. Then the blue eyed teen would lick his way into Dean's hole. Dean blushed profusely imagining such forbidden thoughts. He didn't even know people did that. God he was such a virgin! 

Saturday night Dean got a boner thanks to Castiel's innuendo. He rushed into the bathroom and masturbated. He felt dirty afterwards and took a cold shower. Thank God dad was back tomorrow and he didn't have to be in such close proximity to Castiel. 

Monday came and Cas picked Dean up. He was on his best behavior. Castiel turned on the car radio to a classic rock station. He hummed along to a Beatles song. "Where's Alfie?"

"Bobby dropped him off at the church's day care. I'll pick him up after school."

"Cool"

"Hey are you in any sports teams?"

Dean turned to look at Castiel. "I was thinking of trying out for the soccer team. Why?"

"Bobby wants me to join an after school activity. No offense but I refuse to join your little bible thumping group. I refuse to be abstinent and I don't play chess or speak a foreign language. So I was thinking about joining a sports team. When do soccer tryouts begin?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Actually they begin this afternoon. Coach Benny needs a new striker and midfielder."

"So which position are you going to try out for?" Castiel licked his pink plump lips.

"Midfield"

"Cool...I was a striker in my old high school and kicked ass."

"Conceited much"

"You'll see." Castiel parked the car in the student's lot.

Meg Masters chuckled upon seeing the two of them exit the pimp mobile as Dean referred to it. "Nice wheels, Clarence. Mind taking me for a spin this weekend?" She arched a dark brow.

"Maybe...join me at lunch and we can talk about it," Castiel said. He continued walking with Dean towards the front of the building.

Was Cas going to go out with Meg this weekend? Dean didn't like the thought of that. He barely knew Meg but Castiel could do better. Ugh! Why was he even thinking about this? Dean cleared his head. The bell rang signaling home room began in five minutes. 

"See ya later, St. Dean." Castiel winked at him before disappearing down the crowded hallway. 

Fortunately for Cas he carried gym clothes with him since he had PE right after lunch. So when the last bell of the day rang, he ran into the boys’ locker room and changed once again. He jogged to the field and wrote his name down on a clipboard on top of a bench. A 6' stocky man with blue eyes wearing a Lions cap along with standard soccer coach uniform blew a whistle to garner all the students' attention.

Dean sat next to Castiel on the lower bleacher. The coach introduced himself as Benny Laffitte. He gave the boys the usual speech about team work. Coach Laffitte split the players into three groups: strikers, midfielders and defense. Gordon Walker and Uriel Jones were the goalies.

"We are one striker short," Benny stated as he scanned the field. All of a sudden, a tall kid with tawny hair and freckles ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Turner kept me after class." 

"Hello salty goodness," Castiel whispered. Dean heard him. He checked the newcomer out. 

"You must be Mr. Torres. Glad you could join us princess. Go join the strikers over there." He motioned to Cas and two gangly teens.

Tryouts were intense. Two hours later, the coach assembled the players. Dean was chosen as a midfielder. As for strikers, Coach Laffitte picked Castiel and Fernando. "You two are going to be dangerous up front."

"Practice will be held Saturday mornings at eight. First game will take place the first Friday in April." The coach left.

Castiel approached his fellow striker. "Hi, I'm Castiel Novak."

"Fernando"

"I know." Castiel extended his hand to his fellow teammate. Fernando shook it and grinned.

"Your freckles are really cute. I have a thing for freckles," Castiel murmured as he took a quick look at Dean.

"And I have a thing for blue eyes."

Dean wanted to gag on the spot. Wait a minute! This Fernando dude was flirting back. He fisted his hands to the side. He zoned out of the conversation the two dickheads were having about British soccer. 

"Hello Earth to Dean!" Castiel waved a hand in front of Dean's face.

The Winchester shook his head. He noticed Fernando was walking to the school. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

They drove home in silence and Castiel was the one to break it. "So the lame Valentine's dance is coming up. You going or does Pastor Winchester prohibit you from attending non church related social functions."

"He'll let me."

"Whoa what a shocker!" Castiel chuckled. "So who's St. Dean escorting to the shindig?"

Dean swallowed hard. He's never been to a school dance and wasn't planning on attending this one. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, Bobby wants me to meet people and I guess that would be a good venue for that."

"Are you taking someone?" Dean watched the scenery pass by.

"I have two options. Meg asked me today during lunch but now Fernando has entered the equation. The boy is fine." Castiel glanced quickly at Dean to see his reaction. The Winchester blinked and sat straighter. 

"Did you say yes to Meg?"

"Not yet"

"Principal Roman is not going to allow a same sex couple to attend."

"Roman's a dick...no pun intended. He can bite me for all I care. If I ask Fernando and he accepts no one will be able to prevent us from going. That's discrimination." Dean saw Castiel clench his jaw. "I hate narrow minded assholes!"

"It's a sin to be with someone of your same sex. It says so in the Bible." Dean’s shoulders slumped.

Castiel parked the car in the Winchesters' driveway. "Where exactly does it say in the Bible that a man cannot lay with another man or that two women can't be together? Is there a passage that says that?"

Dean licked his lips. He was about to open his mouth but Cas stopped him. "The Bible was written by man not God. So what you read is a human's interpretation not the supposed Almighty!" 

"You don't know what you're saying." Dean shook his head.

Castiel sighed. "You've been brainwashed by your old man and it's sad."

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride."

He was about to open the door but Castiel stopped him. The other teen leapt next to him and held Dean's face. He leaned closer and his lips covered Dean's. Dean remained with his eyes opened. He'd never been kissed. His heart stopped. Castiel ran his tongue gingerly across Dean's lower lip. Dean mewled and closed his eyes. Cas tugged Dean's lower lip between his teeth. Dean was about to hold on to Castiel's shirt but the dark haired teen released him.

"Is there a lubed pitchfork waiting for me in Hell now? The kiss felt good and you know it."

Dean remained speechless. He licked his lips. He still tasted grape gum on them. Castiel blew a bubble and it soon popped. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. I know you're not gay but you're fucking blinded by all the shit your dad sermons you with. It's ok to like whoever regardless of their sex."

"Never kiss me again," Dean frowned as he got out of the car.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time."

Dean didn't turn around to say bye. Castiel started the engine and drove to the church to pick up his baby brother. He smirked as he gazed at Dean's form through the rearview mirror. Dean was touching his lips before heading to the front door. Castiel didn't plan on asking Fernando out. Yeah the guy was hot but the only freckled boy Cas was interested in was Dean Winchester.


	6. Hershey's Kisses and Ancient Egypt Sex Dreams

The following morning Castiel showed up at the Winchester home's driveway at the exact time as the prior morning. He sipped vanilla iced coffee from a straw while searching for a decent tune on the radio. The dark haired teen left a Bruno Mars song playing. Cas didn't discriminate against any form of music. As long as he enjoyed the music and lyrics he wasn't picky. Ok he did draw the line to Polka and most form of Country music. He honked since Dean was taking forever to come out. Mother Teresa was probably ashamed to face him after yesterday's impromptu smooch. 

Dean finally emerged from the house. He strapped a black messenger bag across one of his shoulders. Today the Winchester opted for a preppy look which consisted of khaki pants, green Polo shirt and brown loafers. This boy was going to be the death of him. Dean walked slower than a tortoise high on pot towards the pimp mobile. Castiel rolled his eyes and honked louder. Dean jumped a little making Cas chuckle. Dean glared at him.

He opened the passenger door and plopped his butt on the seat. Dean was buckling his seatbelt, when something landed on his lap. He gazed downward to find a red plastic bag wrapped with a tiny white bow. "What's this?"

"Some Hershey's kisses...it's my way of apologizing for yesterday. From now on these are the only kisses you will receive from me, your holiness." Cas smiled before driving out into the street.

Dean gulped hard. Why did those words leave him with a hollow feeling inside? "Good" He turned his head to gaze at the passing scenery. 

The two teens shared World History for third period. Dean was a history buff but he wasn't a fan of Mr. Roche's unconventional teaching methods. On the other hand, the Brit was Castiel's favorite teacher ever. Today was going to be a fun class.

Mr. Roche was teaching the juniors about Ancient Rome and Egypt. Balthazar brought in a beautiful crimson and gold themed carpet he claims to have bought during his travels through Cairo several years ago. The 5'10 blond man unrolled the woven carpet down the middle aisle. "A carpet familiar to this one was where a young Cleopatra was hidden in to meet Julius Caesar for the first time. After emerging from it, the temptress danced seductively for the most powerful man in the world." He moved his hips from side to side.  
Some of the jocks whistled. Dean rolled his eyes. He looked around the classroom and the majority of the thirty students present were riveted by their teacher's lecture. "Cleopatra was no great beauty as she's been depicted in the movies but she was cunning and used this ability to seduce powerful men."

Castiel raised his hand. "Is it true she was in the middle of a Caesar and Marc Antony sandwich?"

Dean whipped his head around and gawked at his friend. Castiel winked at him. "Careful Novak...this is unchartered territory for St. Dean," Gabriel said. The rest of their classmates laughed. Crowley shot a spitball at the back of Dean's neck. Dean wiped it away.

"That's enough! Crowley you have an hour detention this afternoon," Balthazar's grey eyes landed on the troublemaker.

"Brilliant idea that way I can recruit new customers. Business has been a bitch lately." Crowley returned to doodling a nude Cleopatra with humungous knockers on his binder instead of writing down notes.

Mr. Roche resumed his lecture. "Yes, Castiel you are correct. Many scholars believe the Queen of the Nile partook in ménage a trois with both men. Once she shacked up with Marc Antony they hosted orgies."

"Sounds like my kind of gal," Gabe yelled out loud. 

"Can anyone tell me who became ruler after Antony and Cleopatra died?" Balthazar had enough of the trickster for the day. He was grateful for not having any little monsters of his own. 

Castiel raised his hand. "Octavian"

"Very good, Castiel" Balthazar started the projector to show slides of Ancient Egypt.

Dean's eyes began to close. Last night he probably slept two hours at most and it was all Castiel's fault! Mr. Roche turned off the lights and the low hum of the projector which was located next to his desk made the Winchester sleepier. He soon nodded off. Crowley and Gabriel threw a couple of more spit balls at him. They cackled when one stuck in the back of Dean's tawny hair.

Dean was pushed unceremoniously inside an opulent chamber. Hieroglyphics of Egyptian deities were carved on the concrete walls. Raphael and Uriel were dressed like centurion soldiers. They escorted him to a throne where Castiel sat regally. The blue eyed flirt donned battle armor and a gold wreath on his dark wavy hair. Meg, who wore a transparent and short Grecian dress, fed him big fat juicy grapes while Crowley and Gabriel fanned the emperor with gigantic fans made of ostrich feathers. "Fan harder you imbeciles!" Castiel screamed at the two troublemakers. "Or I will have my men toss you in the crocodile pit!"

Dean chuckled. Castiel kissed Meg's ruby lips before excusing her. She pouted at her master before glaring at Dean. "Thank you, men. You may leave me with my new slave." He hungrily looked at Dean.

"You've got great legs, your holiness." For the first time, Dean noticed what he wore: a brown tunic that reached his thighs and brown leather sandals. 

"Cas, what is this place?" Raphael and Uriel released him and left the opulent chamber.

"Why don't you shut that pretty mouth of yours and come with me?" Castiel stood up. He held Dean's wrist and led him to a mountain of colorful cushions. A ruby red velvet cape dragged behind Castiel.

"Lay down for your master."

"No"

Castiel patiently removed the clasps which held the cape. It cascaded down to the floor. "You belong to me starting now." His electric blue eyes darkened. Dean licked his lips. Cas gently pushed him down and straddled him. 

He whipped his head to the throne. "You two jackals come here and do your damn job!" Gabriel and Crowley scurried over with the huge ostrich feather fans. 

Castiel instantly saw the scared look in his new slave's eyes. "There is nothing for you to be scared of. I promise to take good care of you. I know it's your first time. Undress for me, Dean." He traced a finger down Dean's jaw which caused goose bumps to spread like wildfire across the freckled teen's arms.

Dean sat and pulled the tunic over his head. Castiel took an appreciative visual inventory of Dean's body. "Perfection"

He ran long fingers down the virgin's body. When his digits landed on Dean's thighs, Castiel parted them. "Remember what I told you about eating you up like a peach?"

Dean's breathing became labored and Castiel still hadn't done anything to him. He barely managed to shake his head. "Why am I dreaming this?" Dean thought out loud.

Castiel shrugged his shoulder. "Beats me...it's your dream. But let me tell you sweetheart, I'm gonna start tarnishing your halo right now."

Dean laid his head on the mountain of cushions. He closed his eyes. The Winchester felt Castiel's light stubble scrape against the inside of his thighs and his body shivered. Cas slid Dean down a little and bent his knees over his shoulders. The feel of the cold metal of Cas' armor helped Dean cool down. His body felt as if it was on fire.

Castiel kissed Dean's ass cheeks before his tongue dipped inside his tight pink hole. Dean gasped. Cas swirled his tongue around the puckered hole and went on to brush it languorously at the walls. Dean thrashed his head from side to side. He dug his fingers into two cushions. "Don't stop....don't you fucking stop!" He panted as Castiel continued feasting on his ass. How could something so wrong feel so sinfully delicious?

Cas switched his attention to Dean's balls and cock. "Cas, I'm going to..."

Dean came inside Castiel's mouth. The other boy swallowed before coming up for much needed air. Dean dragged Cas upwards to him. He didn't care that Castiel's mouth had been down there; Dean needed to kiss him.

He initiated a hungry kiss. The two teens rolled around kissing and biting each other. Dean had forgotten Gabe and Crowley were witnessing everything. Dean stopped. "What's the matter? I really want to pop your juicy cherry." Castiel kissed him again. He licked Dean's swollen lower lip before releasing him.

"Will you do something for me?" Dean asked him in a timid voice.

"Anything"

"Those two have always been mean to me."

"Say no more, sweetheart. Guards!" Castiel knelt on a cushion.

Raphael and Uriel appeared. "Take these two ass hats and throw them in the crocodile pit!"

"No! Caesar, we are sorry and promise to treat Dean with the respect he deserves," Crowley pled for his life.

"Too little too late, ass butt!" Castiel waved his hand to dismiss the guards.

He turned to Dean, who smiled at him. "Thanks and now you may receive a reward."

Dean was flabbergasted at his wanton behavior. Castiel's body covered his. He laughed. Dean frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Earlier you cursed...I bring out the bad boy hidden underneath all that saintly goodness. I like it." His mouth covered Dean's. The couple kissed voraciously. Cas' hand trailed down Dean's toned abdomen. 

All of a sudden, someone lightly slapped Dean's cheek. He opened his eyes to an empty classroom. Mr. Roche looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry my lecture was not to your liking, Mr. Winchester."

Dean wiped drool from the corner of his mouth and raised his head. "Sorry sir I had a rough night."

"Go before you're late for fourth period and don't forget the Battle of the Nile report is due Friday." Dean nodded as he grabbed his messenger bag. He said bye to the teacher and jogged out of class.

During lunch Dean's appetite evaporated. He gave his burger to a grateful Garth. The gang was speaking about the upcoming Valentine's dance. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the sex dream he had earlier. He thanked God Mr. Roche didn't seem to have noticed the erection he sported. Dean adjusted his khaki pants. 

"What's up Dean? You've been out of it today." Kevin asked.

"I had a bad night that's all."

"Everything ok?" Jo asked.

"Yeah"

"So Kevin asked me to the dance and I said yes," Jo announced. Becky and Anna were happy for them.

"You go Tran!" Ash fist bumped Kevin, who blushed profusely.

"What about you Dean is your dad allowing you to go this year?" Becky asked. They all knew Pastor Winchester rarely allowed his son to attend social events which were not church related.

Dean nodded. "He gave me permission as long as I'm home by ten."

The dream was worrying the heck out of him. He glanced around the table until his eyes landed on Anna. Maybe the cute red head was the answer to his dilemma. John told his son on several occasions; Anna Milton had a huge crush on Dean judging by the way she stared at him with moon calf eyes during Sunday service. Maybe by dating a girl, Dean would stop having inappropriate thoughts of one Castiel Novak.

"Uhm Anna do you have a date for the dance?" He rubbed the back of his neck. Geez his hands were sweaty.

"No, no one has asked me yet." She bowed her head.

"You do now. Want to go with me?"

Anna whipped her head up. "For real?"

"Yeah" Dean smiled at his friend.

"Yes, I'd love to go!"

"Great...maybe we can eat somewhere before the dance."

"Awesome!"

The thought of escorting Anna to the dance did not put Dean's troubling thoughts at ease. He caught sight of Castiel, who stood with their soccer teammates in the front of the lunch line. Their eyes met and Cas winked at him before continuing his conversation with Fer and Raphael.

After school Dean walked over to the pimp mobile. He felt his face burning, when he reached Castiel. The dream remained plaguing him. Castiel lay on the hood smoking a cigarette. "You know smoking causes cancer."

"Thanks for that, Oprah. What doesn't kill you...makes you stranger." Castiel leapt from the hood and threw the stub on the ground. He stomped on it with the sole of his combat boot. Dean stared at him in confusion.

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're fucking kidding right?"

"About what?" Dean walked to the passenger door. Cas unlocked the driver's door and opened Dean's door from the inside. "You don't know where that quote's from?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "You haven't seen the Dark Knight? IMO… one of the best films ever made."

"My dad doesn't let us watch violent movies."

"What do you poor things watch then? Don't tell me Veggie Tales and My Little Pony are fixtures in Casa Winchester."

"Hey we don't watch My Little Pony!"

"Whatever...you are going to be introduced to the absofuckinglutely masterpiece that is Nolan's Batman trilogy this weekend."

"I planned on buying a suit for the dance this Saturday and Sunday I go to church." Dean fidgeted on his seat.

"Of course you do your holiness. Wait a minute you're going to the dance?" Cas glanced at him, when they stopped at a stop sign.

"I asked Anna out. She's liked me for a while and I want to see how things go." Dean couldn't look at the blue eyed teen, who remained silent.

When he saw no cars coming, Castiel hit the gas pedal hard and drove over the speed limit. "Cas, slow down!"

Castiel realized his stupidity and slowed down. "I'm happy for you, Dean. Now St. Joseph has found his Virgin Mary. Your father will be happy you are dating a good religious girl."

"I guess."

"Anyways I invited our teammates over to Bobby's for a sleepover. I know it sounds lame but it's not gonna be like a stupid girls' slumber party. We'll order pizza. Fer is sneaking in a bottle or two of tequila from his old man's bar and Ion's bringing ganja. I didn't invite you cos your dad would have a fit if he found out what we were up to." Castiel parked the vehicle in the Winchester's driveway.

"You may go now, your holiness. Don't worry I won't kiss you. I know those lips are reserved for little Anna." 

Dean’s shoulders slumped. "You should've invited me anyways. It's my decision to make not my dad's. I am part of the team am I not?"

"True but I don't want to scar your virginal ways. Who knows what a group of rowdy hormonal teenage boys will get to do on a Friday night?" Castiel smirked.

"Bobby won't let things get out of hand." Dean crossed his arms.

"Maybe...so you in? We can watch the Batman trilogy. I know you like Batman. I saw you a few times reading the comics at the market." 

"My dad won't let me stay the night." Dean traced the window with a forefinger.

"Tell him you're coming over to do a group project that's worth half your history class grade and its due on Monday."

"I never lie to my dad."

"Whatever man, suit yourself"

Dean said bye and vacated the vehicle. Castiel drove away. Dean would never cease being a good little angel and the thought sickened Cas.

Dean washed the dishes and John dried them. Sam and Adam were finishing their home work in the dining room. "Something on your mind, son?" John placed the last of the dishes in a cabinet.

His first born took a deep breath. Okay here goes nothing. "Can I spend the night at Bobby's this Friday?"

"Why? I thought you were taking your brothers to see Son of God."

Dean wanted to gag. He didn't want to see a bible movie. He wanted to watch the Batman films. "Uhm, Cas and I along with two other classmates have a group report due on Monday for history class."

John's eyes zeroed in on his son causing Dean to inwardly cringe. "It's worth half of this semester's grade. You're always riding me about raising my GPA. This will help me accomplish my goal." 

"I guess there shouldn’t be a problem since Bobby will supervise you. Just be back Saturday after soccer practice. That Castiel boy needs your positive influence."

That’s it? Dean didn't feel guilty about lying to his dad at all. It actually felt kind of good. Oh God this is all Cas' fault! But it was time Dean started living a regular life.

"Thanks dad." Dean turned around and smiled.


	7. Boys Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Fiondi and Inferification for commenting on the last chapter. Chillax ladies, the shit won't hit the fan for a while. LOL

Friday right after school, Castiel drove Dean and himself to Bobby's. John allowed his son to take his stuff with him in the morning. Bobby was taking Alfie out of his baby car seat from the tow truck, when the two teens arrived. 

"You two idjits get the food please," he motioned to the duo.

Dean drooled smelling Missouri's famous peach cobbler. Castiel grabbed grocery bags filled with Tupperware. "All this food can feed an entire army," the blue eyed teen said.

Bobby lifted Alfie higher on his hip in order to unlock the front door. "Woman wants to stuff us like pigs waiting to be slaughtered."

"I think Ms. Mosely has a crush on you and that's why she's so nice." Castiel nudged Dean's shoulder.

"You're crazy. Shut your pie hole and take the food to the kitchen. At least I don't have to cook for a couple of days." Bobby settled Alfie in the playpen. The toddler said his foster father's name before playing with dinosaurs carved out of wood which used to belong to Bobby's late son. 

Bobby entered the kitchen. The two teens had already put away Missouri's food. "What brings you here, Dean? Your daddy never lets you socialize outside of church related activities." He removed his dirty cap and fetched a cold beer from the fridge.

"Pastor John thinks Dean is here to do a school project." Castiel spoke for his friend.

"Is that so," Bobby sipped from the bottle.

Dean couldn't look him in the eye. Bobby chuckled. "No need to worry, kid. My lips are sealed. It's about damn time you start living life." He turned to his foster son. "Just don't get this one into trouble. You hear me? I will not hesitate to spank you."

Castiel smirked and placed his hands up in mock surrender. "No problemo" He scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks again for allowing the guys to come over."

Bobby patted Cas' shoulder. "Hey I know it's inconceivable to you idjits but I was a teenager once."

Dean inched closer to Castiel by the counter. "Bobby, do you like Missouri? I also think she likes you. Maybe you should ask her out for Valentine's Day."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Just my luck I have two teen cupids. I'll ask her out, when I'm ready." He finished drinking his beer. "Speaking of Valentine's; Castiel have you asked someone to the dance yet?"

"Not really"

"Why not? I know you've made new friends and that Masters girl is crazy about you. She always asks me how you're doing whenever I go to the market."

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. Maybe Cas planned on going solo to the dance. "The person I wanted to ask already has date." Whoa was he referring to him? 

"I met this cool chick yesterday. Her name is Charlie and she wants to start an LGBT club at school but no one wants to sponsor it." 

"What does that have to do with the dance?" Bobby crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"She has a girlfriend and wants to go with her to the dance but Principal Roman has a no same sex couple’s policy for school dances."

"We want to start the LGBT club to make a difference. This town is so small and old fashioned." Castiel frowned as he sat on a kitchen chair. 

"I know two members from the school faculty, who may be interest in sponsoring your club."

"Who?" Cas asked enthusiastically.

"Pamela Barnes and Balthazar Roche"

"Why didn't I think of that?! Mr. Roche is the coolest teacher. I bet he will accept. I'll talk to him on Monday." Castiel gave the kitchen's two occupants a gummy smile. Dean thought it was the most adorable smile ever. Now he did roll his eyes.

"Maybe starting the club isn't such a good idea. No one is going to join it besides you and Charlie." Dean hid his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"You'd be surprised, your holiness."

"So isn't there anyone else besides the person you were going to ask, who you'd want to take to the dance?" Bobby inquired.

"There is Fer but like I said Principal Roman won't allow same sex couples to attend." Castiel toyed with a salt shaker.

"I'll dig around to see if that's legal. Ask Fer out to the dance. Your night won't be ruined because of that asswipe."

"Thanks Bobby"

"So you like this kid?" Bobby prepared mashed squash for Alfie. Dean's ears perked up. He stared at a Pillsbury Doughboy cookie jar. 

"We're friends. Fer is hot and we flirt around with each other but we know not to take things beyond that. I think he has the hots for Ion anyway."

"Ion isn't gay," Dean piped in.

"Oh St. Dean, you're so naïve." 

"Idjits," Bobby whispered.

"I think most of the soccer team members are going as a group," Castiel stated. "I won't ask Fer out. But please still find out about Roman's ban cos I would like for Charlie to take her girlfriend."

"Let me go feed June Bug before he gets fuzzy and all of this Dawson Creek shit gives me a migraine." Bobby stopped. "What time are your fellow idjits coming? That way I'll remain out of your hair."

"Six"

"There's money under the cookie jar for pizza."

As promised Bobby took Alfie upstairs at six on the dot. Dean settled his stuff in Castiel's bedroom. Cas removed his t-shirt in front of him. Dean felt his face turn hot. Castiel rapidly changed into an old grey AC DC shirt and low hung sweats. He decided to remain barefoot. 

Someone knocked on the front door. "The guys are here." He motioned for Dean to follow him. The Winchester was nervous because this would be the first time he hung out with kids that didn't go to his church.

Cas was the first to arrive and opened the door. "What's up bitches?!" He bumped fists with Uriel and Raphael and then went on to slap Ion and Fer on the butt. 

"Whoa! Stop the presses! Is there a new world order? St. Dean is here. How did you manage to escape the monastery?" Ion asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Ion." Castiel slid an arm around Dean's shoulders. "My boy here is ready to have fun. Right Dean?" Cas grinned at him. 

The two stared at each other until Fer cleared his throat. "You two want to be alone?"

Dean gently shoved Cas away. "I love it when they play hard to get." Castiel winked at Dean.

"So what's tonight's schedule?" Uriel asked before dropping a duffel bag besides an old recliner.

"Batman Begins, pizza and shots. You brought the tequila, Torres?" Castiel directed his words at the foreign exchange student.

"Of course mi amigo" He unzipped his bag and procured two Patron bottles. "I also bought oranges to use instead of limes."

"Sweet," Ion said as he took a bottle from the blond. "You're in for a hell of a ride, St. Dean."

Halfway through the movie, three large pizzas were delivered. Dean ate less than the rest because he was enthralled in the film. The other boys had seen Batman Begins before so their attention wasn't glued to the TV screen. 

Castiel, who sat close to Dean on the couch, bumped his shoulder against Dean's. "Like the movie?"

"It's awesome...thanks for choosing it." He turned to gaze at Cas, who was practically sitting on his lap. Their eyes locked again. 

"Glad you like it" Castiel's scent of wintergreen and green apples was intoxicating to Dean. The boy's eyes were amazing, when he was up close. Dean licked his lips before returning his attention to the screen.

After the movie, the boys got ready for the shots. "Here's to a successful season," Ion toasted. The teens counted to three before guzzling down their first shot which was followed by an orange wedge. Dean coughed a little and his eyes watered. After he was done, Fer slapped him playfully on the back. 

They drank two more rounds. "Is there somewhere we can go with no parental supervision?" Ion asked.

"Miller's Quarry is half a mile from here. We can walk there. But we have to be really quiet. Bobby doesn't need to know. Let's get dressed." Castiel pulled Dean with him upstairs.

"Why are we going to Miller's Quarry?" Dean asked.

"Stop asking questions and get dressed. It's cold as fuck outside." Castiel pulled on wool socks before putting on combat boots. 

"That's a reason we shouldn't go it's freezing out there." Dean put on a black skully after he got dressed.

Castiel also donned a skully but his was blue. "Ready your holiness?"

Dean scowled at him. The teens jogged to the quarry. They jumped a gate that had a "Do Not Enter" sign. There was an old and rickety picnic table where the group plopped their asses at. 

"At least the tequila warmed us up," Raphael said as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

Ion removed a small wrinkled brown paper bag from his pea coat's pocket and threw it at Castiel. Cas retrieved a plastic bag from within. "You fucker where's the paper?"

"Shit I forgot. Hey I stole the ganja from my brother. If he finds out I'm toast." 

"Wait" Cas turned to Dean. "You carry one of those little bibles with you right?"

Dean's eyes became wide. "Oh no; I won't allow it."

"Come on don't be a Debby Downer. We made our trip here in this fucking freezing weather for nothing then?" Castiel gave him sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah Winchester...live a little," Uriel said.

"This will be the last time we smoke because Coach Laffitte will start testing us next week," Ion added.

Dean found the small bible John made him carry everywhere from his coat. "God don't smite me. Smite Castiel instead." He reluctantly handed the bible to his friend.

"Thanks, St. Dean." Castiel ripped several pages causing Dean to cringe and pray for eternal salvation.

The Novak was an expert in rolling joints. There wasn't too much weed so he was only able to make three joints. "We're gonna have to share." Cas handed a joint to Uriel and Raphael and one to Ion, who would share with Fer. He kept the final one for himself.

"No need to share yours. I'm not doing it." Dean shook his head and walked over to a Red Cedar tree and leaned against it. 

The others wasted no time in lighting up. Soon most of them were laughing like idiot hyenas. Castiel strolled over to Dean. "Geez you can be such a buzz kill." 

"I'm not going to apologize for not doing drugs." Dean glanced at the others. Raphael was climbing a tree and Fer swung from an old tire that hung from a sturdy branch by a rope. 

"A couple of drags won’t kill your brain cells. You see...the guys are having fun. Come on I'll show you a way to do it."

Dean arched a tawny brow. "I don't want to smoke this beauty by my lonesome. Just this once...for me?" Castiel inched closer to Dean. 

The taller teen swallowed hard. He bit his lower lip. "Okay but just one hit." John would go berserk and send him to rehab if he knew what he was up to.

Castiel lit his joint with a lighter Meg gave him. He inhaled deeply and covered Dean's body with his. He traced the Winchester's plump lower lip with a gloved thumb. Dean opened his mouth and Cas' lips covered his. Castiel blew smoke inside Dean's mouth. 

Dean swallowed it and went into a coughing fit. "Relax...you ok?"

The others were caught up in their antics and paid them no attention. Castiel took another hit. He started to feel really happy. Dean surprised him by pulling him towards him. "I want to try again."

"You sure?"

Dean nodded. Castiel pushed Dean gingerly against the tree. He plastered his body against the taller teen. Cas repeated the process and this time Dean didn't choke. Dean's body began to feel tingly. He held on to the back of Castiel's head as the other boy blew smoke into his mouth one last time. 

The duo joined the others. Castiel shoved Fer from the swinging tire. Dean cracked up. Cas sat on it and Dean pushed him forward hard. "Higher! I want to touch the moon!" Castiel stretched his arms upwards. 

They eventually grew tired and threw themselves on the dewy grass. Their shoulders touched. Dean felt mellow. Uriel tossed a bag of chips on Cas' chest. He shared the Cheetos with Dean. "These are the best chips ever," Dean said. Cas laughed.

It was close to midnight, when the group sobered up some and headed back to Bobby's house. Dean couldn't stop giggling. Castiel covered his mouth with one of his hands. Dean licked it. Cas’ cock twitched. The teens finished off the remaining tequila in the kitchen. Fer ran to the downstairs bathroom to throw up. Well that brought the festivities to a halt. 

The boys decided to all bunk in Cas' bedroom since it had a decent heater. They all felt like popsicles after their little quarry adventure. Raphael slept on the top bunk while the other three slept in sleeping bags. Castiel yanked Dean with him to the bottom bunk.

The others were soon snoring their asses off. Dean continued giggling. Castiel had to undress the dumb ass and put his pajamas on for him. He managed to settle both of them in the bed. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Castiel; reminding him of a 5'9 octopus. 

"You smell so good Cas like a fresh green apple," Dean mouthed into Castiel's neck. He giggled.

"Keep it down," Cas whispered. He enjoyed feeling Dean's hot and moist breath against his skin.

"Remember when you said you wanted to eat me down there like a peach?" Dean sucked on Castiel's neck.

Cas didn't want to take advantage of the guy while he was plastered. "Go to sleep, Dean."

"Maybe I want you to eat me out. Open me wide and paint my inner walls with that long tongue of yours," Dean's voice was husky.

"Dean, please shut up," Castiel mumbled. A tent was forming in his boxer briefs. This was going to be a long ass night.

Dean giggled one more time. "Want you to suck and lick your way deep" 

Castiel's heart beat sharply against his ribs. He breathed hard. All of a sudden, he felt drool on his neck and heard low snores being emitted from Dean. Castiel covered Dean with the quilt. He tried removing himself from Dean's octopus hold to no avail. Both of the Winchester's legs trapped Cas' right leg and the taller boy's arms gripped on to dear life on Castiel's torso. 

Cas kissed Dean's forehead. "Why can't you be like this when you’re sober?"


	8. "Say Something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Inferification for commenting. :)

The following morning Castiel woke up to an empty bed. Dean's side was still warm and an imprint of the freckled face boy's head was imprinted on the pillow he used. Cas buried his face into the lonely pillow and inhaled Dean's scent of cinnamon and apples. God he was so screwed! Why did he have a crush on the school's #1 virgin? The dude wore a fucking purity ring for crying out loud. Deep down Dean Winchester must be attracted to him because of his actions last night. He wanted Cas to eat him out. Don't people say the truth comes out, when one is drunk? Castiel rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He ran his tongue across his teeth which felt fuzzy. Thankfully he was only slightly hung-over. Cas wondered how the rest were doing. He planned on finding out after he brushed his teeth and drained the dragon.

Dean sat at the kitchen counter holding a bowl of Captain Crunch in his hands. He felt Castiel's presence, as soon as the other boy entered the kitchen pulling on a navy blue t-shirt. His eyes raked in any exposed sliver of olive skin while he had the opportunity. Cas stretched his arms backwards before his eyes met Dean's green orbs. Dean quickly ate a mouthful of cereal. His stomach was queasy but he swallowed. 

"Morning bitches!" Cas greeted his teammates. Raphael and Uriel were in the middle of wolfing down four waffles smothered in maple syrup each. They each grunted their good morning. 

Fer and Ion were washing their dishes. The two boys were the first to wake up an hour ago. Castiel scratched his head on his way to the coffee maker. He served himself a steaming cup of black coffee. Cas reached for the hazelnut creamer and put some in the coffee. He stole a waffle from Uriel's plate and hopped on a stool next to Dean.

After he swallowed half of his waffle, he turned to the tawny haired teen. "How are you handling your first hangover, your holiness?"

"Hasn't tossed his cookies yet," Ion answered for Dean.

Castiel tested the waters. He slung his arm across Dean's shoulders. Discreetly he ran his thumb on the back of the green eyed boy's neck. He felt Dean's skin shiver. Dean didn't move away from him. "We'll make a real boy out of Pinocchio yet," Cas whispered in Dean's ear but loud enough for the others to listen.

Bobby joined the teens in the kitchen. He held Alfie. The toddler gave everyone present a drooly smile and waved. "Hello!"

Castiel walked over to them and held his baby brother. "Guys this is my little bro, Alfie. Alfie these are my friends."

Alfie applauded. "Hi, friends! I'm two!" He held out two fingers.

"At least he got the brains in the family," Raphael stated.

"Very funny," Cas stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Alfie's eyes landed on Dean. "Rap'zel!"

Castiel and Bobby laughed while Dean turned beet red. He hoped the kid had forgotten about that. "What the hell is that?" Fer asked.

Dean pleaded with his eyes for Cas not to open his mouth. Alfie screamed the nickname again. "Ok spill," Uriel said.

"We were watching Tangled the other day and Alfie started calling Dean Rapunzel ever since," Bobby replied.

The teens laughed. Ion walked over to Cas and Alfie. "Smart and funny...I like this kid." He tickled Alfie' plump cheek. The toddler hid his head against the crook of Castiel's neck and shoulder.

"Never thought about it but Dean has the whole Disney Princess look nailed," Raphael piped in. The others started laughing again.

Bobby noticed Dean's discomfort. "Why don't you idjits hurry up? You're gonna be late for practice."

As they were heading out of the kitchen, Uriel stopped. "You know Novak I lost all respect for you after learning you watch Disney movies."

Castiel, who had already returned Alfie to Bobby, flipped him the bird. Alfie giggled and flipped Dean the bird. The Winchester's eyes were wide. "What did I do to you?" He stood up to wash the bowl and spoon.

Alfie giggled louder and flipped the bird at the others. Bobby cursed under his breath. "See what you did, idjit?! Babies are like sponges they absorb everything they hear and see."

"Sorry it wasn't my intention to turn Alfie into a baby version of Johnny Cash." He strolled over to his baby brother and lightly slapped his middle finger which he still held out. "No, Alfie that's bad. Don't do it again; you hear?"

Alfie's lower lip trembled. He realized what he did was wrong. He didn't like it when Cassie was mad at him. He fisted his hands and grabbed on to the collar of Bobby's plaid shirt. "He's cranky cos he hasn't eaten yet. Go on to practice. He'll be okay, when you get back."

Castiel was ready in his soccer practice clothes ten minutes later. He silently passed by the kitchen. Bobby was feeding the toddler bits of a PB&J sandwich. Alfie's stuffed cheeks made him look like a cute baby chipmunk. His eyes found Cas standing close by. Castiel adjusted the strap of his duffle bag before entering the kitchen.

Bobby sipped black coffee while reading the newspaper online. Just last month the local paper stopped printing and one read their news online. Bobby shook his head. How things have changed.

Castiel knelt in front of Alfie's high chair. "Sorry about earlier little man. You know I love you right?"

Alfie stopped chewing. He looked at Cas with big watery blue eyes. "I love ya, Cassie."

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "Me, too kiddo"

He said bye to Bobby, who grunted in return. Cas was surprised to see Dean standing a few feet away witnessing everything. Castiel cleared his throat and told the Winchester to hurry his ass. Dean hated to admit that watching Cas interact with his little brother always made him feel warm inside. 

A week later an elated Castiel and Charlie were holding Lawrence High's inaugural LGBT's club meeting. Missouri's half-brother, Rufus came in handy for Bobby. The recently retired police officer was able to get information on Dick Roman. All Bobby had to do was pay a visit to the smarmy principal, who reluctantly agreed for the club to be held in his school. Also, his ban on same sex couples attending school functions was lifted. 

The turn out to the first meeting was pretty decent. Of course Cas and Charlie were present since they were the founding members. Charlie's girlfriend, Peyton was in attendance. The tall curly haired blonde brought refreshments for the afterschool meeting. Castiel was pleasantly surprised to see Ion arrive at three on the dot followed by Fer five minutes later.

Ruby Wexler, a junior entered Ms. Barnes' art room. She nibbled her lower lip and adjusted her ponytail. "Hi, is this the LGBT meeting?" 

"Yeah, come on in," Castiel led her to the teacher's desk which held sodas, chips and granola bars. Whoa! He never pegged Ruby as nothing but straight. She was in the cheerleading squad with Meg and dated the captain of the football team last year.

Mr. Roche and Ms. Barnes walked in. The small group of students applauded. "Thanks for agreeing to sponsor our club," Charlie chirpily said.

"No problem kiddo. It's about bloody time this school has one," Mr. Roche said as he leaned against a desk.

"We're here for the first meeting. Next week we'll be invisible; girl scout's honor," Ms. Barnes stated.

The students formed a semi-circle comprised of chairs and sat down. Each club member took turns in introducing themselves. Castiel, Charlie and Peyton got the ball rolling. Ion identified himself as bisexual and Fer as gay. Ruby stated she hated labels but if she did have to label herself it was as pansexual. As the petite brunette finished speaking, the door opened and several gasps were released, when the meeting intruders' identity was revealed.

"Gabriel and Crowley what the hell are you two doing here?" Castiel stood up. He didn't want any trouble from Cheech and Chong during the club's inaugural meeting.

Crowley scoffed his ratty Converse against a desk. Gabriel stepped inside the classroom. "Uhm, you see" He bit one of his cuticles.

"Can you hurry things up? We're in the middle of introductions," Charlie said impatiently. 

"Gabe and I are a couple. There are you happy?!" Crowley stood next to his boyfriend.

"Whoa didn't see that coming!" Ion exclaimed from his seat.

"Whatever...anyways we know we're not desired company but this club is a great idea. We thought we were the only gays in this drab place," Gabriel chimed in. He gathered his courage and held Crowley's hand, who quickly laced his fingers with his fellow troublemaker.

Castiel's brows furrowed. How come he never realized these two morons were an item? He hung out with them several times to leech cigarettes from them. He kind of felt bad for them since they had to hide their relationship. Well this was one of the main reasons he and Charlie started the club. Kids shouldn't have to hide who they are. Everyone is entitled to love whomever and not be ashamed to show it in public. Dick Roman must be foaming in the mouth. Castiel smirked at this.

"Welcome then," Charlie told the newcomers, who sat down and introduced themselves.

At the end of the meeting, everyone agreed to meet the following Wednesday afterschool. Castiel waited for everyone to leave before stopping Gabriel and Crowley. "I need a minute with you two."

"What is it?" Crowley asked.

"I need you two to back off Dean Winchester. I mean it." Castiel crossed his arms.

Gabriel smirked as he undid the wrapper of a Blow Pop and stuck the grape flavored sucker in his mouth. "Hmmm me thinks, you have a crush on Lawrence High's resident saint."

"Me too"

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't. Just lay off picking on him. It's not funny." Castiel stood face to face with the two idiots; well nose to foreheads. 

"Good luck getting in his pants. You'll have better luck landing a date with Matt Bomer than ever dating Winchester," Crowley stated. Castiel clenched his jaw.

Gabriel kind of felt bad for Novak. "We'll lay off St. Dean. It was getting old anyways."

"Wait a minute you were talking about wanting to get it on with Jo Harvelle and the redhead chick from the holy rollers club," Castiel gazed at the two misfits.

"It was an act and we were pretty convincing am I right?" Gabe said.

"Now things are different and you two bozos don't have to keep your relationship a secret."

"True we'll be going to this sappy dance together. So thanks, man." Gabe and Crowley exchanged fist bumps with Cas before leaving.

Since the holy rollers held their weekly meeting that afternoon, Cas knew Dean waited for him in the main entrance. Castiel walked along a deserted hallway and almost gagged. All the walls were decorated with giant pink and red hearts. The stupid dance was a week away and he still didn't have a date. Ion asked Fer after introductions during the meeting today. Cas was happy for his friends.

A pink heart fell from the wall and flew down in front of Castiel's feet. He kicked it with his black Converse. "What did that poor defenseless heart do to you?" Meg Masters leaned against a locker. 

"Hey Meg" Castiel continued walking to the main door.

She joined him. Meg clutched a Geometry book and binder tight against her chest. "So you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

Castiel knew she was basically asking him. Dean was going with Strawberry Shortcake and even though some of the soccer team was just going as a group, Castiel wanted to go through the real experience of going with someone to his first dance.

"You wanna go?" He ceased walking and looked down at her. She was really cute with her heart shaped face, dark almond shaped eyes and long curly brown hair. Castiel didn't want to get the girl's hopes up though.

"Yes!" Meg caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"As friends Meg; I can't lie to you." Castiel hated seeing her smile disappear.

"Yeah I heard you started that gay teen club."

"Everyone is welcomed to join but yeah it's a place for gays, lesbians, bisexual and transgender teens to go to and feel accepted." Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you grossed out at this?"

"No, it's just that now I know I'll never have a chance with you, Clarence. You're gay then?" She opened the door.

"I'm bi but at the moment I have a serious crush on a guy, who is straighter than a ruler." Cas actually sighed as he saw Dean sitting on the pimp mobile's hood waiting for him.

The tawny haired boy waved at him. Meg chuckled. "You've got the hots for St. Dean? Good luck with that, sweetie." She rose on tiptoes and kissed Cas on the cheek. "I'll call you this weekend so we can color coordinate for the dance." She winked at him before heading to her black Prius.

Dean glared at Meg, when she kissed Castiel. He bet they were going to the dance together. Dean scolded himself. Castiel can go to the damn thing with whoever he wanted. Dean asked Anna and why is he even thinking about this? Why because his thoughts were filled with Castiel Novak for the last couple of weeks. Mr. Hiroshi, who managed the pharmacy, always grinned at Dean, when the teen went to purchase lube. Dean was becoming a regular customer. 

Dean would wake around one in the morning and scissored himself thinking of Castiel and him being in different compromising positions. Dean hid his laptop in a loose floorboard inside his bedroom closet now because he began watching gay porn online. And all of this was thanks to the teen version of Lucifer that waltzed into his life recently. Alright so Castiel wasn't anything like Satan except for his tempting Dean at every turn. He'd backed off recently and they were becoming good friends but Dean couldn't stop thinking of the blue eyed boy.

Castiel approached the car. Dean hopped from the hood. "Meg and I are going to the dance."

Dean swallowed hard. "That's cool. She's alright I guess."

"She is. Too bad I want someone else." Castiel unlocked the driver's door; leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open.

The days leading up to the dance, Dean and Castiel were cordial to each other but there was a distance starting to form between the teens. Dean kept his distance because he felt what he was beginning to feel towards his friend was unnatural and Castiel because he wanted to jump Dean's bones.

Valentine's Day finally arrived. All the students talked about the entire day during all of their classes was that evening's dance. Meg dragged Castiel shopping on Sunday afternoon. She wanted the two of them to match. Cas hated shopping and after the excursion with his friend; he loathed it even more.

John told Dean that it was a sin to waste money on a new suit he would hardly wear. So he had Missouri tailor one of his own suits for Dean. So Anna was disappointed to hear they would probably not match. Anna chatted her ass off about the dance during lunch along with their friends. Dean didn't participate much in the conversation. His eyes kept wandering over to Castiel's table which consisted of several soccer players and the members of the LGBT Club. Dean was baffled; when he found out Gabriel and Crowley were a couple. 

The two pot heads approached him one morning while Dean was searching for his chemistry book inside his locker. For a moment he thought the duo was going to stuff him in the locker and lock the darn thing. To his chagrin, Gabriel and Crowley apologized for making fun of him during their high school years. Dean knew they wouldn't have done this from the bottom of their marijuana clogged hearts, so he asked him what was going on. Gabriel admitted that Cas was responsible for their change of heart. The two short boys held hands and walked away. Dean's mouth was open in the shape of an O.

This was one of the reasons Dean couldn't help himself from developing feelings of the romantic kind for Castiel Novak; besides his obviously good looks. Castiel stood up for Dean, was an amazing big brother to Alfie and made sure the soccer team players accepted Dean as one of them. 

That afternoon Castiel dropped Dean off. "You need a ride to the dance? I can pick you and then Anna up on my way." Castiel turned off Guns N Roses "November Rain".

"Dad's driving us. I'll see you there." Dean waved bye before exiting the car. Castiel nodded.

Bobby gave Castiel some condoms as his foster son was taming his hair for the sixth time that evening. "You look good you idjit. Geez you put half a bottle of gel in that nest of yours. Meg will like what she sees." The older man rolled his eyes.

"So I don't need a jacket?" Castiel said as he rolled his black shirt sleeves to his elbows.

"Nah, Meg is right. You look good with the vest and tie. I don't know about the black sneakers though." 

"They go with the skinny jeans. Since when did you become Joan Rivers?"

Bobby shoved the condoms at Castiel whose eyes practically bulged out. "I'm not getting any tonight."

"You never know. Just promise you'll be safe. No drinking or drugs; you hear me?"

"Yes, sir; I promise to be home no later than midnight."

"Good now scram" Bobby swooshed Cas away with his hands.

Meg and Castiel arrived fifteen minutes after eight to the dance. Everyone stared at the couple because they were quite striking. Meg wore her dark curls in an elegant bun. Her make-up was light. Her gown was a crimson vintage 1950's cocktail dress with tiny black polka dots. She donned black high heels which allowed her head to reach Cas' chin. Castiel wore all black except for a red tie, vest and Converse. His wild hair had been tamed by the aforementioned half bottle of gel.

Ion and Fer, who stood by the refreshments table stuffing themselves with mini subs winked at the couple and gave them thumbs up. Meg twirled around. Charlie and Peyton were dancing a slow song and waved at them. Gabriel and Crowley sat at the bleachers laughing at someone's expense. Principal Roman stood by the punch table watching Charlie and Peyton like a hawk.

Castiel's eyes scanned the gymnasium for Dean. His eyes landed on Jo and Kevin, who swayed along to the music. Cas was shocked to see Anna surrounded by Becky and Sarah. Where the hell was Dean? "He's standing by the bleachers," Meg told him.

"Dance with me two songs and then you can do whatever the helk you want." Meg pulled him to the dance floor.

A new Lorde song played. Castiel had always been good at dancing and he was not ashamed to show off his moves. The soccer team surrounded him and Meg and everyone was dancing. Fer and Ion danced their first dance together. Roman was seething watching three same sex couples on the dance floor. Gabe and Crowley had joined the crowd. 

Anna became bored with Dean, who refused to dance. He had two left feet and didn't want to make an ass of himself. "Fine I'm going to dance with the girls! I'll see you when your dad comes to pick us up."

Dean stuffed his hands in the blue pants' pockets and scowled. He watched Castiel dance with Meg and all of his friends. Dean wanted to join in but he was too scared. All he desired was to grow a pair and push Meg off from Cas and wrap his arms around the blue eyed boy's waist. They would dance until ten. That was the time John told him and Anna he'd pick them up. Dean hated his dad sometimes. It was ridiculous for him to allow his sixteen year old son to attend a dance for only two hours. The dance was over at 11. Afterwards some kids were going to Uriel's house for an after party. Dean had never attended one of those and with John in the picture he never will.

Castiel ended up dancing four songs with all of his friends. His eyes always found Dean, who looked so forlorn it hurt. The boy leaned against the wall next to the bleachers the entire time. Cas caught Dean staring at him several times but the Winchester would rapidly gaze elsewhere.

"Ok Casanova, your knight duty ends now. Go and talk to lover boy. He looks miserable." Meg kissed Cas on the jaw before going to dance with a couple of the cheerleaders.

Castiel was walking towards Dean, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Ruby. "Hey where have you been hiding?" Castiel smiled at her. He and Meg bumped into the cheerleader, when they first walked in. Cas saw the saddened look on Ruby's face, when she saw him and Meg walk in together.

"Are you and Meg dating?" She licked her lips nervously. "I mean I know you're bi."

Cas chuckled. "No, we're not. I'm interested in someone else. Meg knows. We came as friends."

"That's a relief," Ruby blushed.

"Why don't you tell her you like her?" Castiel inquired tilting his head to the side.

"I think she's straight and clearly likes boys." She pointed at him.

"Get to know her better. She might surprise you." Cas held her hands for a few seconds. "I have to go."

"Thanks, Cas!" Ruby bellowed.

Cas was disappointed to see Dean no longer stood by the bleachers. He breathed deeply before vacating the gymnasium. It was snowing outside but in the gym the thermostat must be set at 80. Cas unbuttoned his black shirt on his way to the main building. No one was around which was good he needed to be alone for a while.

He stopped in the middle of the hall. Dean sat Indian style against a locker. "Why are you here all alone?" Castiel joined him on the floor.

"I can't dance and Anne is mad at me. You can say she ditched me and rightfully so." Dean hit the back of his head with the locker.

"I noticed you didn't dance. What's the purpose of coming to one of these things if you don't dance?" Castiel nudged Dean's shoulder with his.

"Not all of us are graced with your dancing talents."

"It doesn't matter. Did you not see Gabe and Fer out there? That was frightening." Cas got Dean to laugh and that was good enough for him.

Castiel stood up and offered Dean his hand. "May I have this dance?" He smiled down warmly at the green eyed teen.

Dean looked around the vacant hallway and swallowed hard. His hand shook as he placed it against Castiel's warm palm. Cas helped him get up. A slow song started to play.  
The Winchester nervously laced his hands behind Castiel's neck. Cas dug his fingers on Dean's hips. He inched closer to Dean. Their bodies touched. 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair making it messy. He loved Cas' unruly hair. Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's. 

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

They closed their eyes and rubbed their noses together slowly. Castiel's hands roamed higher until his fingers cupped Dean's face. Dean opened his eyes and his orbs locked with Castiel's.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Their lips were less than inch from each other. They breathed hard. Dean was going to go for it but the clacking of heels brought them apart. Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets and stood against a locker. The cold metal touching his warm skin brought him back to reality. Dean righted his suit and tie. 

"There you are! Your dad's waiting for us outside," Anna told Dean. She smiled at Castiel, who nodded at her. "Hurry! He'll probably come in here looking for you." The redhead rolled her eyes and left through the school's main door.

"Go before Pastor John grounds you for being late. He'd have a fucking heart attack if he would've found us dancing together. Fuck I need a cigarette right now."   
Dean was about to say something but Castiel was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think y'all will like the next chapter. ;) So stay tuned!
> 
> The song Dean and Cas danced to is "Say Something" by A Great Big World.


	9. Growing a Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Inferification and Fiondi (your comment made my day!) xoxo to both of you.

The day after the dance, John and his sons were sorting out clothes and toys which the family planned on donating to the local Good Will store. Dean experienced a restless night. He most likely slept two hours top. The dark bags under his eyes were a clear indication of this. He constantly tossed and turned on his mattress replaying his dance with Castiel. Dean initiated a kiss that was not meant to be due to his dear old dad. The green eyed teen could no longer deny his growing feelings and attraction towards Castiel Novak. Would John kick him out of the house if Dean were to approach the pastor and reveal this to him? 

A stuffed rabbit that Adam slept with since he was two smacked Dean on the back of his head. Dean glared at his six year old brother before dunking the rabbit inside a cardboard box labeled toys. "What's your problem, shrimp?"

Adam stuck his tongue out at his oldest brother. "Dad asked you if you were ready for next weekend and you spaced out."

Dean turned to John, who folded t-shirts Adam had outgrown. "What about next weekend, dad?"

"It's International Youth Day. The four of us are heading to Leawood for a weekend retreat." 

Dean was disappointed. After soccer practice next Saturday the players planned on going to the bowling alley and then catching a movie at the local multiplex. Dean looked forward to the outing because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Cas.

"Do I have to go? I have soccer practice." Dean prayed his dad would cave and let him stay. Things would be awesome if John allowed Dean to stay at Bobby's.

"The season doesn't start until April. The team will survive without you." John taped a box closed.

Dean glared at his father's back. "Why can't I stay with Bobby? Those seminars are lame and I don't get anything out of them. It's just a bunch of bible thumpers."

Sam and Adam froze. John swiftly turned to see his first born. The man's face was red as a tomato. "What did you say? You learn more ways to be a good Christian that's what you learn."

"It's not fucking fair! I'm sixteen and you need to stop treating me like a child." Dean stopped himself. He cursed in front of his father and younger brothers. That was an absolute no no in the Winchester household.

John gave him a thunderous look. "Dean Michael Winchester you know your punishment for cursing. You have to set an example for Sam and Adam."

Dean winced. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"An apology will not suffice, young man. Let's go," John followed Dean inside the house. 

The two youngest Winchesters each gave their older brother identical looks of sympathy, when he passed by. Sam whispered to Adam, "Dean never learns."

John opened the guest bathroom located on the first floor. Dean dragged his feet on his way there. John opened a box of soap and shoved it under Dean's nose. Dean pulled out the soap slowly.

The soap was a few inches from his mouth. John grabbed his son's wrist. "Put it under the faucet first."

Dean obeyed and then put the sudsy bar of soap inside his mouth. It was hard not being able to swallow for two whole minutes. John counted every second with his watch. When there were ten seconds to go, Dean swallowed and almost gagged. 

At the two minute mark, John spoke. "You can take it out now."

Dean ran to the sink and spat out the suds before rinsing his mouth. "Next time you will think twice about being sassy with me and cursing in front of your brothers." John threw the bar of soap in a waste basket.

"Yes sir"

"Hurry up. We're running behind thanks to your tantrum." John left him alone.

Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You're a fraking coward. When are you going to grow a pair and really stand up to your old man?"   
Now more than ever Dean knew not to initiate anything with Castiel. Who knows what John Winchester's reaction would be if he found out the truth? Dean shivered imagining his dad forcing him to flagellate himself. 

"Dean, hurry up!" John bellowed from the garage.

The second half of February flew at a scarily rapid pace. The soccer team had practice two days a week after school and on Saturdays. The first match against the Lions' biggest rivals, the Condors was scheduled for the first Saturday in April. 

Castiel never brought up the almost kiss at the dance. He was tired of false hope, when it came to Dean Winchester. He wished for his stupid crush to disappear soon and for him to be able to set his sights on someone, who would reciprocate his affections.

On the other hand, Dean became an insomniac. He was lucky if he slept three to four hours a night. The tawny haired boy was torn. His entire life Dean had obeyed and followed his father's teachings. But ever since Cas entered his life, he's been questioning many things. 

A few days ago, Dean went to Jo's house to work on a group project with her and Becky. After finishing the research paper on Gustav Klimt for art class, the trio sat down in the basement to watch TV. Becky convinced her friends to watch season three of "Teen Wolf". She had to bring the other teens up to date with the first two seasons.

Dean should've known the real reason Becky made them watch the third season. Two characters: Danny and Ethan were intimately involved. The two were making out in the episode the teens were currently watching. Dean couldn't help himself and pictured himself and Cas making out. He became a bit flustered. Dean excused himself and rocketed to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his flushed face. Thankfully, he didn't have a boner. Fraking Becky and her slash obsession. Dean returned to the basement. The TV was turned off.   
"I know the show was making you uncomfortable. Pastor John would ground you for a week for watching two hot guys making out," Jo winked at him.

"Those kissing scenes are so hot!" Becky said as she bounced up and down on a bean bag.

"Down girl...don't make me get the garden hose." Jo threw a potato chip at her.

"It didn't bother me." Dean piped in.

"Charlie from Cas' club recommended the show. I have to thank her." Becky fanned herself.

"You're friends with her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...aren't you and Cas friends?" Becky inquired back.

Dean nodded. "Touché"

"Dean, it's ok to be gay. I've seen the way you look at Cas." Jo sat next to her friend on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about Joanna Harvelle."

"Dean please we've known each other our entire lives. I know you better than you think. Come on you never showed interest in anyone and then Castiel Novak comes to town and you become all flustered around him."

Becky piped in. "I saw the way you couldn't keep your eyes off him at the dance."

Dean hid his face behind his hands. "Oh God does the whole school know I like Cas?"

"So you admit it!" Jo and Becky squealed.

"Guys promise you won't tell anyone. My dad would go ballistic."

"Dean, this is the 21st Century. I have a gay cousin and my entire family loves him. Kids are starting to come out thanks to the LGBT at our school. Your dad is stuck living in biblical times," Jo told her friend.

"Go for it," Becky said. "Cas has made it clear in front of people he wants you. What are you waiting for? He's hot and one of the sweetest guys at school. Someone is going to swoop in and take him. Will you tolerate seeing him with someone else?"

Dean bit the inside of his left cheek. He would hate seeing Cas going out with someone that wasn’t him. Maybe he would move on with Meg. The girl was obviously way into him and who could blame her? "Can we please change the topic?"

"Whatever" Jo's mom called the three of them up for dinner.

On his way up the basement stairs, Dean thought about his dilemma. Would it be so horrible if he told Cas how he felt about him? They could keep their relationship on the down low until graduation. Dean planned on going away to an out of state college. He never intended to set foot in his house again. That would be his only way to get away from John's insane puritanical ways. Sammy would be fine because he knew how to handle their father. They argued but Sam knew how to handle John. Adam was the apple of John's eye and had him wrapped around his little finger. The kid would be alright, as well, once Dean left Casa Winchester.

It was the last practice session before the season's first match. Spring was already in the air. The grass was greener and flowers were in bloom. For the first time most of the soccer players practiced shirtless. Dean's eyes continued returning to the v of Cas' hipbones. Jesus no one should be gifted with so much hotness. Dean rolled his eyes he was turning into Becky #2. This was so not good.

A soccer ball hit him in the face. "Where the fuck is your head at, St. Dean?" Ion yelled at him.

The cheerleaders, who happened to be practicing nearby giggled. Dean shot daggers at Meg with his eyes. He noticed the brunette kept ogling a shirtless Cas. "Looking good, Clarence!" She gave the boys her back and pulled up the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. The girl only wore a lacy thong underneath. 

Some of the soccer players whistled. Coach Laffitte blew his whistle to garner his players' attention. "That's enough! We need to get serious. The Condors won regionals last season. So let's get our shit together!" He clapped his hands.

Two hours later, practice came to an end. All of the players were sweaty and tired. The cheerleaders continued with their own practice. Ruby turned on the radio and the most annoying song Dean had ever heard started playing. Dean heard Becky talking about it once and he believed the monstrosity was called "#Selfie". The song made him want to jump off a bridge.

He drank greedily from a Gatorade bottle. Cas approached him and took the bottle from him. He finished drinking the rest of the sports drink. After he wiped his mouth with his jersey, Cas said, "That song makes me want to jump off a building."

Dean laughed. "Me too"

Meg approached them. "What's up, Clarence? You're looking very tasty today. I might show up to watch the game just to see you in uniform. Any chance you will play shirtless?" She traced one of his biceps with a forefinger.

"You'll just have to come Saturday and see for yourself. I may go shirtless if I score a goal."

"Count me in then"

Dean rolled his eyes. Would Meg just buzz off already? It was really sad seeing chicks throw themselves at guys. 

"Great...I'll dedicate my first goal to you, sweetheart." Cas tapped Meg's nose playfully. 

"See you later, Clarence." Meg actually skipped away.

"You like encouraging her. You shouldn't do that," Dean told Cas.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Excuse me your holiness but I can flirt with whomever I want to. Meg and I flirt with each other. I know with who I need to draw the line with." He grabbed his bag and headed to the boys' locker room.

Dean gulped hard. Cas was right. He could flirt with anyone except him. He'd been stupid to tell Castiel on several occasions to stop flirting with him. Well he definitely took Dean at his word. Dean wanted to bang his head against a concrete wall. Dean, you're an idiot!

The day of the Lions' first match arrived. Dean's stomach hurt due to nerves. Castiel was nervous but he didn't show it. Coach Laffitte had his players stand in a circle inside the locker room before they headed out to the field. He said a short prayer and gave the kids a little speech to inspire them.

One of the Condors' defense players was a tall lanky kid by the name of Alistair. The guy was a creep. He taunted the LGBT Lions' players because they had the gay flag stitched on the top right hand side of their jerseys. The boys ignored him.

Alistair guarded Dean since the Winchester played one of the midfield positions. Every time Dean would pass the ball to Cas, who was up front he would shove him. One time Dean fell and Alistair offered him his hand to stand. "Are you also part of the gay posse? You can suck my dick any time with that pretty mouth."

Castiel heard and he bristled. Who does this bastard think he is? Ten minutes later, the Condors scored the match's first goal. Since the game was being played at Lawrence High everyone at the bleachers booed. Alistair grinned at his opponents. "You fags are going down."

Castiel fisted his hands. "Don't let him get a rise out of you. He's trying to intimidate us with his words," Ion said. "Let's prove the freak wrong. You with me?" Cas nodded.

At the end of the first half, the Lions trailed 1-0. Benny changed the game plan. Alistair continued being a dick and became more aggressive. With two minutes left, he elbowed Dean hard on the stomach. The Winchester fell since he had the wind knocked out of him. The referee blew his whistle and ejected Alistair out of the match. He gave the Lions a free kick.

Castiel was designated to kick. All the players rallied a couple of feet in front of the goal post. Dean stood to the right besides Ion. The Condors' goalie bent his knees and moved from side to side. Cas jogged two steps forward and kicked the ball hard to the left. The goalie moved to the correct place but the ball landed in the inside left corner of the net.  
The crowd cheered loud. The Lions tackled Cas to the ground. When the players resumed their positions, Meg screamed for Cas to remove his jersey. The match resumed and less than a minute later it came to an end. 

The bleachers were soon deserted and a handful of players from both teams remained on the field. Cas walked next to Dean. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, that guys is an ass." He scowled at Alistair, who stayed by himself kicking soccer balls at a goal post. 

"Forget him. You need a shower." Cas wrinkled his nose.

"Look who's talking," Dean playfully shoved him.

Dean gazed at Alistair again. A ball was by Dean's feet. He kicked it hard and Alistair happened to turn at the same time. The soccer ball bounced hard on the asshole's nose. Alistair covered his throbbing nose. Dean was lucky two other players were close by. So Alistair wouldn't be able to blame him. He scurried into the main building. Alistair screaming that his nose hurt was the last thing he heard.

Dean laughed on his way to the locker room. It felt fraking great to see the soccer ball hit Alistair's ugly mug. Dean hoped he broke the asshole's nose. He remained laughing, when he entered the locker room. Castiel was in the middle of dressing. 

"What happened?" He asked Dean smiling. Dean told him what happened. "And I missed seeing St. Dean being a bad boy. I'm proud of you."

Cas approached Dean warily. He wanted to hug his friend. Dean shocked the hell out of him. The taller teen held one of his wrists and led him to the last shower stall. No one was in the vicinity.

Dean still felt bold. His adrenaline rush continued and made him brave. Castiel didn't want to have false hope. Dean pushed him inside the stall. Cas oomphed when his back hit the tiled wall hard. "Dean, what's going on?" Castiel arched a brow.

The Winchester didn't allow him to keep talking. Dean cupped Cas' face. His lips landed on Castiel's mouth. Cas didn't move. He wanted to see how far Dean took things. The green eyed teen pushed one of his legs in between Cas' thighs. His thumbs traced Castiel's jaw as he intensified the kiss. Cas closed his eyes and smiled as he reciprocated the kiss.


	10. Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos!

Castiel appreciated the hell out of Dean's enthusiasm at kissing, but it was evident the dude was a novice. The make out session began sloppy and wet. Dean soon became a human Hoover dust buster. Castiel extracted himself gingerly away from an overenthusiastic Dean. He wiped drool from his chin. "Slow down there, cowboy. I know this is your first time at the rodeo, but we have all the time in the world."

Dean's cheeks burned beet red. Cas tugged him closer to him. "Hey it's ok. I like being your first in a whole bunch of things." Dean's eyes turned dark. Castiel covered Dean's body against the shower stall's tiles. "I'm gonna love teaching you how to kiss amongst other things." 

His lips covered Dean's mouth. This time the two teens took things slow. Castiel brushed his tongue softly along Dean's swollen lower lip. The Winchester immediately opened his mouth a little; granting Cas access. Castiel licked the roof of Dean's warm and moist mouth. Dean gasped. His fingers dug into Cas' hips.

Castiel smirked upon feeling Dean's erection. Their tongues swirled inside Dean's mouth. Castiel ran his fingers along Dean's short cropped tawny hair. He peppered kisses down the taller boy's neck. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed himself against Castiel. His body was on fire. He moaned Cas' name.

"Please tell me this isn't a one-time deal," Cas mouthed into the side of Dean's damp neck.

Dean was incapable of speech at the moment. He rubbed his erection harder against Cas'. "I take that as a no." Castiel smiled before kissing Dean gently on the lips one last time. Footsteps were heard entering the boys' locker room. Dean didn't release Cas. 

"How about we go out to lunch and hang out afterwards? But just the two of us." Cas traced the freckles which adorned the tip of Dean's nose.

He kissed Dean's Adam's apple as it bobbed hard. Dean nodded. "Let me shower first," the Winchester finally regained his speech. 

Castiel left Dean to shower. When he arrived at his locker to get his regular clothes, some of the soccer team players were still celebrating the Lions' draw. Raphael and Cas exchanged high fives. Castiel licked his swollen and red lips. It was obvious what he'd been up to for the last ten minutes. He covered his wilting erection with a folded pair of jeans. 

"Where's St. Dean?" Ion asked. "We're going to Chubby's for pizza and the quarry afterwards. My bro left some ganja."

Dean emerged from the stalls. A towel was wrapped around his lean waist. Tiny droplets of water cascaded down his bare torso. Castiel turned around to dress. At this rate his boner was never going to disappear. 

"You in?" Fer asked Dean.

"Nah I have plans." Dean glanced at Cas before heading to his locker.

"How about you, Cas?" Uriel inquired.

"Bobby has a thing and I have to take care of Alfie. Some other time," Cas answered as he put on a Guns N Roses t-shirt.

"Say hi to the soup kitchen staff, St. Dean," Ion saluted the Winchester. Dean glared at the cocky bastard.

The players left. Dean dressed in silence. Castiel rolled deodorant under his arms and waited for Dean. He drove them to a small cozy diner located in the outskirts of town. No one they knew would see them. Luckily, the friendly waitress named Cricket sat the couple in a secluded corner booth.

Dean sat down first. He slid next to the window. Cas surprised him by sitting adjacent to him, as opposed to plopping his butt in the other bench. Their shoulders touched. Dean inched closer to Castiel. "Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" Cricket asked smiling at them. 

"A Coke with a bacon cheeseburger and fries please," Cas said as he handed Cricket his menu.

"I'll have the same," Dean stated. 

"You two are so damn adorable," the waitress said before flitting away.

Castiel's hand slowly made its way over to Dean's on the table. Dean panicked for a few seconds. Castiel’s buoyant mood deflated. Dean shocked him by lacing their fingers together.

Cas' brows furrowed. "What brought this change in attitude? Not that I'm not thrilled but you were convinced homosexuality granted you a one way ticket to the Pit." His fingers squeezed Dean's tighter.

Dean licked his lips before looking at Castiel. "I'm tired of my dad governing my life. You should've seen what he did to me for cussing."

"What did he do?" Cas asked with concern lacing his every word. Dean remained silent. "Please tell me. You should know I'm here for you."

Dean told Cas about the soap incident. He felt like he could share things he didn't with anyone else with Castiel. Dean told him about how John punishes him with starvation for an entire day.

"That's fucking child abuse!" Cas banged a fork against the table.

A couple of patrons stared at their table. "Keep it down will you? I shouldn't have told you." Dean crossed his arms.

Cricket returned with their sodas and meal. Cas waited for the waitress to leave. "I'm sorry, but the thought of him hurting you his own flesh and blood that way makes me sick and very angry."

Warmth spread within Dean. No one had ever cared so much for him since his mother. Mary was the most loving person Dean ever knew. Now seeing such a caring side to Castiel Novak made him melt a little. Well Cas was an awesome older brother. So he shouldn't be surprised.

"If he ever does anything to you; don't hesitate to call me. I mean it." Castiel smeared a ton of ketchup over his fries. Dean smiled. He also loved smothering his fries with ketchup. 

The teens ate their lunch in comfortable silence. Cas and Dean even played footsie. Cricket brought them a slice of freshly baked apple pie. "On the house for being the cutest couple to waltz in here." She winked at them.

Castiel knew how much Dean loved pie. So he basically fed the freckled face boy most of the dessert. He appreciated seeing Dean lick his lips for remnants of the sweet treat. They paid Dutch and left Cricket a good tip. She waved bye at them and told them to come back.

"Where to next?" Dean asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Don't laugh but there's something I'm dying to buy for you."

Dean gawked at Cas. "Oh God I don't like the sound of that."

They drove for ten minutes. "Cas, why are we parked in front of Victoria's Secret?"

Castiel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's go in." 

Dean had never been inside one of these lingerie stores. His eyes took in all the flimsy garments. "Why are we in here?" His eyes widened. "You want to buy me something from in here?" He started heading out. Castiel held on to his army jacket sleeve. 

He gave Dean sad puppy eyes. "Please...I promise it won't be that bad. Do it for me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll just see what it is, but you're not getting me anything!"

They acquired the attention of a salesgirl. "May I help you boys?"

"Yeah I'm searching for a pair of satin panties for my girlfriend. It's our first year anniversary tomorrow." Cas grinned at the red haired sales associate.

"We have a brand new line; follow me," Jaden, that's the name on her tag led them to a booth next to push up bras.

Dean wanted to throttle Castiel. How dare he want to purchase women's underwear for him to wear?! He crossed his arms and glared at the blue eyed teen, who blew a kiss at him, when Jaden turned to the booth.

"How about this one? It's popular amongst the teenage crowd." Jaden pointed to a pair of lace trimmed pink boy shorts with a tiny bow in the center.

Cas smirked. He grabbed a pair identical to that one but in green. "These match her eyes. Deanna has the most beautiful forest green orbs. I feel like I'm in a forest, when I gaze into them."

Dean almost choked on his tongue. "Aren't you the hopeless romantic," Jaden said.

"Yeah I got it bad," Castiel whispered. The tip of Dean's ears turned red. "I'll take those and these," Cas handed a pair of plain pink satin panties to Jaden, as well. 

"Here Dean try it," Cas handed the satin panties to him. Dean's curiosity got the best of him and he fingered the soft texture with his thumb and forefinger. He hated to admit it but he liked how the material felt.

The salesgirl rang Cas up and the two teens were on their way to the Winchesters' house in less than five minutes. Dean's eyes kept returning to the bag on the floor. "I'm so not wearing those."

"Fine I'll find someone else, who will." Castiel raised the radio's volume and lightly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"What do you mean somebody else? So today didn't mean anything to you?" His voice broke.

"I'm only messing with you, your holiness. You've done a number on me. You're the only one I want. Now I should be asking you what is your next move." Castiel parked the car in the Winchester's driveway.

Dean played with the sleeve of his jacket. "I really like you and don't want to stop whatever this is. It's not going to be easy with my dad. I can't come out."

Cas held Dean's hand. "Hey I get it. So we're boyfriends now? We can keep things on the down low."

"You'd do that for me?" Dean stared at Cas.

"Duh...I really want to kiss you, but your old man will come out."

"I wanna kiss you, too." Dean chewed his lower lip.

"Your dad has a seminar next weekend. That means we can spend it together." 

Dean smiled. "But Sammy and Adam will be there."

"We'll think of something, St. Dean."

"See ya at school then," Dean opened the passenger door and left.

The two of them barely had any time together during the week due to soccer practice, their clubs and Dean volunteering at the soup kitchen and spreading the word of God. He felt like a fake, while he was in bible study. Dean was seriously questioning many of the things quoted in the bible. Maybe Cas was right. These words were not exactly from the Almighty himself. Several men wrote their own interpretations. 

Friday evening John left his three sons at Bobby's. Dean was a nervous wreck not knowing what the weekend would bring for him and Cas. He stopped on his tracks, when he and his brothers entered the den.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked as he put down his duffle bag.

Castiel said hi to the three of them while carrying Alfie, who waved at the Winchesters. Sam and Adam took the toddler with them. "Cool a tent!" Adam bellowed.  
Cas held Dean's wrist and led him to the vacant kitchen. "I thought your brothers would like indoor camping. This way they can sleep in the den and you and I can have my room all to ourselves."  
Dean's heartbeat increased. "I don't know about this."  
"Hey I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not ready for." Cas leaned Dean against the counter. Dean slid his arms across Cas' tapered waist. They shared a few lazy kisses. The shuffling of boot heels separated them. Castiel went to the fridge to retrieve soda cans.

"How ya doing, son?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Pretty good and you?" Dean's entire face turned crimson.

"You alright, Dean? You seem flushed. Hope ya ain't coming down with something. Alfie is at an age where he is susceptible to germs."

"No, I'm good... promise."

"Good to hear...Why don't you two idjits help me make mac and cheese." Bobby grinned at the two adolescents.

Dinner was a simple fare but delicious. For dessert they had key lime pie which Missouri made earlier in the day. Dean and Cas had fun egging Bobby to finally grow a pair and ask the woman out. It was obvious she was interested in him. The fifty year old man told the teens to shut their pie holes before heading upstairs.

The youngsters played Twister. Castiel due to his amazing flexibility won. At ten o'clock, Adam and Sam called it a night. Dean headed to Cas' bedroom while Castiel put a slumbering Alfie to bed. He kissed the sleeping infant's cheek before covering his small chubby form with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams baby brother"

Cas turned the light off and left the nursery door slightly open. He heard the shower running and surmised Dean was there. Castiel went inside his bedroom and removed his clothes except for a pair of black boxer briefs. He lay on the bottom bunk bed.

His eyes were closing, when Dean entered. A robe covered his body. "Aren't you a little overdressed for bed?" Castiel smiled. He offered a hand to Dean, who took it. Dean remained standing in front of him looking shy and nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Cas sat up.

Dean gulped hard. He untied the flannel robe. It slid down to the floor. Castiel sat on the bed with his mouth open. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." His hands covered Dean's hips.

"I found the bag in your closet." He scratched the back of his neck. "They actually feel real good against my skin." 

"Oh baby boy, you have no idea how hot you look wearing those pink satin panties." Castiel mouthed the words over Dean's satin covered crotch. He felt the satin material was already damp. He sucked hard on it. Dean's hands held on to Castiel's shoulders. The Winchester closed his eyes and panted low as Castiel's fingers slid the panties down.

"Come here," Castiel ordered.

He splayed Dean on the center of the bed. "Thanks for wearing them." He kissed Dean's jaw.

"Like I said, I like how they feel."

Castiel kissed Dean's lips tenderly as his hands spread the taller teen's thighs apart. "Cas, will you finally eat me like that peach?"

"Geez I thought you'd never ask." Castiel's eyes darkened. His head disappeared in between Dean's shaking thighs.

Cas lovingly kissed Dean's thighs before propping his knees on his shoulders. "Relax, baby boy. I promise I won't hurt you." 

Castiel kissed Dean's ass cheeks before his tongue made its way inside. Dean's hips arched from the bed. He bit his knuckles as Castiel laved his pink puckered hole. "You taste like peaches," Cas said before sucking and nibbling Dean.

The Winchester twisted his head sideways until he moaned into a pillow. "I washed with a peach shower gel."

Castiel sucked harder. Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I'll kill you if you fucking stop." 

A finger found its way into Dean's hole while Cas stroked his tongue expertly on it. Dean thought he was going to pass out. Sweat drenched his body. Castiel brought Dean to orgasm. This was even better than masturbating. His body felt like jello. Cas licked Dean's jizz away. 

"What about you?" Dean asked. He brought Cas to lay down next to him. He kissed Castiel hard and long; tasting his essence. Dean's right hand landed on Cas' cock. Castiel covered Dean's hand and showed him how he liked jerking off. He released Dean's hand once the Winchester got the hang of it.

Dean bit hard into Castiel's clavicle. Soon Cas came. Dean tentatively brushed his tongue along Cas’ cum. He didn't mind the salty bitter taste, when he swallowed. "I've created a monster," Cas whispered after catching his breath. 

Dean placed his head over Cas' chest. "That was fucking amazing." He chuckled.

Castiel combed his fingers through Dean's disheveled and sweaty hair. "I have corrupted St. Dean. Not only am I turning you into a sex fiend but I made you curse twice tonight."

Dean punched him on the shoulder. "Ow! I'm proud of you that’s all." Castiel kissed Dean softly on the lips.

Dean closed his eyes due to exhaustion. "Was I right?" Cas asked.

Dean yawned. "About what?"

"How could you believe something that feels so good is a sin?" Cas kissed Dean's forehead. Dean held Cas tighter.


	11. Like A Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias to the lovely readers, who left kudos and to Inferification and Team Free Will12 for commenting. :)

Cas' alarm clock went off at seven on Saturday morning. Castiel cursed as he opened bleary red eyes. He rummaged underneath his bunk bed and found a baseball. He threw it at the defenseless alarm clock, which fell on the floor before becoming permanently silent. 

"What did the thing ever do to you?" Dean asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. 

"Ten more minutes," Cas mumbled while spooning the Winchester. 

"Practice starts in an hour. Coach hates it when any player shows up late. He'll make us run two extra laps." Dean's cock twitched, when Castiel's warm breath caressed the back of his neck.

"Stop being Mr. Goody Two Shoes for a couple of minutes." Castiel pulled the navy sheets over the two of them. Dean turned to look at him.  
Cas tugged Dean closer to him by pulling at the satin panties waistband. The green eyed teen didn't fight him. Dean nervously licked his swollen and chapped lips. "Fuck you're so beautiful," Castiel whispered before kissing him softly.

Dean's heartbeat accelerated. His hands latched on to Castiel's shoulders. He dragged his nails down the other boy's smooth back. The kiss intensified and Cas' hands grabbed on to Dean's ass. Dean gasped. His cock was rock hard. Castiel sported a boner himself. The dark haired boy switched their positions. His body covered Dean's. The couple didn't break the kiss. 

Dean felt Castiel rub his swollen dick against his thigh. Cas slowly lowered Dean's panties and removed his own boxer briefs. "Is this ok?" Castiel managed to say in between heated kisses. 

Dean answered by anchoring Cas' ankles with his own. The Winchester intensified the kiss. Castiel grinded his erection with Dean's own. Dean's body was on fire, feeling the delicious friction both of their perspiring skin produced. He raked his fingernails deeper into Cas' lower back.   
He felt an orgasm coming but this was more intense than any other one he ever experienced. His breath hitched and warmth pooled in his lower belly. Castiel was having trouble breathing, as well. His rubbing became faster and Cas buried his face into the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean was only able to stifle a scream on a pillow. His fingers froze over the dimples above Cas' ass. 

A few minutes later, Castiel slid his drenched body away from Dean's. Dean winced at the semen that was already becoming crusty on his lower abdomen. "That was awesome," Castiel said to break the comfortable silence.

"Amen," Dean whispered.

The two teens stared at each other and laughed. Dean pulled the blankets over their bodies since they had travelled to the foot of the bed during their little rutting session. He held Castiel's right hand and seemed to be fascinated with the other boy's long and elegant fingers. He kissed each digit. Cas lay in a fetal position now. His big blue eyes were glued on the tawny haired boy.

Dean swallowed hard before clearing his throat. He continued playing with Cas' fingers. "I don't want to go all the way yet. I still hold some beliefs. One of them being that I want to be sure my first time will be with a person I'm in love with."

Castiel grinned. "I understand. Shit I'm surprised we've come this far. I promise I won't pressure you." He kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"I was scared you'd get tired of being with a virgin." Dean traced the thumb of Cas' right hand.

"I have a confession to make." Castiel leaned his elbow on the mattress. He rested the side of his face on one of his hands. "I'm a virgin, too."

Dean dropped Castiel's hand. "Say what?"

"I've never done it...okay." 

"I thought you are like this experienced sex god." Dean removed the blanket from over them.

"Think about it when would I have the time, when mom was sick. I had to take care of Alfie as soon as I got home from school. The furthest I ever got was with a guy at my old school. He gave me a blow job. That was right before I took off." 

"Wow I'm speechless."

"So now that you know I'm as pure as the driven snow you don't want me?" Castiel got out of bed. Dean remained silent. He was still in shock.

Cas pulled on his boxer briefs and grabbed his towel. He left to take a shower. Once he adjusted the showerhead to a comfortable warm temperature, a naked Cas stepped inside. No one ever stuck around for him. Why would Dean be any different? He probably wanted someone experienced to show him a thing or two. Castiel poured shampoo on his hands and massaged it over his wet hair.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slid around his slick torso. Kisses were peppered on the back of his neck and shoulders. Castiel inhaled and exhaled before holding Dean's wrists.

"You're quite the drama queen, Cas. Maybe you're the one, who should wear the panties instead of me." Dean tenderly massaged the shampoo in Cas' hair. Then he maneuvered the boy to be under the showerhead. He rinsed his boyfriend's hair for him.

"I was just a bit surprised, but that doesn't mean I care less about you. I think it's kind of cool that we'll learn things together." Castiel turned around. He cupped Dean's jaw with his hands and leaned closer to kiss him. Dean met him half way. 

"You're something special, you know that St. Dean?" 

"That's what I'm told." Dean flashed him a Colgate smile.

"We better hurry up because we're so late for practice. Coach Laffitte is going to drill us a new one," Castiel said as he wiped Dean's lower belly with a bath scrub. 

For the remainder of the day, the two of them could barely keep their hands off each other. They didn't mind running the two extra laps due to arriving to practice late. Dean pulled Cas inside a shower stall in the boys' locker room after the rest of the team left. They made out so much, Cas made a mental note to get two Chapsticks; one for Dean and one for himself. 

At home Bobby and the youngsters surprised them with a barbecue. Classic rock songs blared from Bobby's old boom box. Cas made sure to spend some time with his baby brother. Dean helped Adam and Sam capture dragonflies once the sun went down. 

Missouri surprised the boys by arriving right before dinner. She brought her special potato salad and a freshly baked peach cobbler. Cas and Dean noticed Bobby blush, when Missouri shooed him out of the kitchen. She finished preparing the meal and instructed Bobby to man the grill.

The group ate outside in the backyard. The meal was set on a picnic table. Cas sat Alfie on his lap. The toddler loved mac and cheese and even tasted a bit of the cobbler. Dean and Castiel played footsie under the table. After dinner Adam, Sam and Alfie sat on the den's floor to watch "Rio".

Bobby and Missouri sat on the swing bench on the porch drinking iced tea. Singer was mustering up the courage to finally ask Missouri out on a date. She was informing Bobby of the new food Alfie could eat now. Bobby needed a cold beer to muster up his courage. 

"Let me refill the iced tea for you. I won't be long," Bobby stated as he opened the screen door.

"That's so sweet of you sugah." She smiled at him.

Dean and Cas were finishing up washing and drying the dishes. Castiel slapped Dean's ass with a kitchen towel. Dean almost dropped the glass he was rinsing. "Why you weasel?!"

He ran after Cas, who laughed. Dean managed to wrestle him to the floor. He tickled Cas under the arms. Castiel laughed louder. "Not fair!" Dean straddled him and Cas stopped wiggling under him. 

Dean rubbed his nose with Cas'. He closed his eyes before his lips covered Castiel's. The teens voraciously kissed. Dean rubbed his erection on Cas' denim covered thigh. Castiel moaned.

The crashing of a glass on the floor brought them back to reality. Dean jumped away from Cas, as soon as he saw Bobby standing outside of the kitchen.

Castiel got up and righted his t-shirt. "Bobby, we can explain."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Balls"


	12. Sexy Time on John's Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Inferification and the Kids From Yesterday for reviewing and also to the peeps, who left kudos! :)

Bobby clenched his jaw, as he removed his favorite cap. Dean and Cas gulped hard simultaneously, as the two teens observed a thick vein throb profusely on the older man's forehead. Dean stood still staring at the mutant vein. Castiel glanced at the broken glass which now decorated a spot on the old linoleum.

"You idjits clean this mess, and meet me in the den in five minutes." Bobby shook his head and vacated the kitchen. 

He first entered the den and asked Sam to put Alfie to sleep. Luckily, the toddler's eyes drooped since he was exhausted. "But the movie's not over," Adam pouted.

"Y'all finish watching it tomorrow. Now go brush your teeth, and get in your jammies. Adam, you're bunking with Castiel tonight. Dean will be Sam’s den roomie."

"But we were gonna read from the kids ghost stories book you got us," Adam crossed his arms.

"I bet Castiel will love reading from it to you later, kid." Bobby ruffled Adam's hair.

Sam already held Alfie, who made grabby hands at his foster father. Bobby placed his cap on the toddler's head. "I'll be up in a while to tuck you in, son."

Bobby breathed hard before returning to the front porch. Missouri noticed his glum demeanor, as soon as he set foot on the rickety wooden floor. "What's wrong, sugah?" She rose from the swing.

"How about a rain check on the iced tea? Something came up with my lunk head of a foster son and the pastor's kid."

"Dean and Castiel are in trouble?" Missouri opened the screen door to go in search of her purse.

"Something like that," Bobby rolled his eyes. He knew taking in a hormonal teenager wasn't going to be easy. But Dean's behavior had him cross eyed. What the hell was the kid thinking? Bobby cringed. He couldn’t fathom John's reaction if he were to ever discover what was going on between his first born and Castiel. "Idjits," he mumbled under his breath.

Missouri returned quickly with purse in hand. She kissed Bobby on the cheek before descending the porch steps. Bobby escorted her to a cobalt Prius and held the driver's door open for her. 

"Thanks for helping with dinner, and it was great seeing you," Bobby's face turned beet red.

Missouri grinned. "It's my pleasure, Bobby Singer."

Bobby closed the door. Missouri turned the ignition on and slowly drove her way out of the driveway. Bobby stayed outside until he could no longer see the Prius. He pinched the bridge of his nose before entering his house.

He found the two horny adolescents in the den. Castiel was sitting on the desk chair and Dean bit his fingernails, as he sat Indian style on the rug in front of the TV. Bobby banged the door shut.

"What are you two stupid morons thinking?!" He leaned against the door.

Castiel got up. "I'm sorry sir. Dean is my boyfriend."

Bobby glanced at the ceiling. "I'm too old for this shit."

Dean left his poor fingernails alone for the time being and stood up. He walked a few steps to stand next to Cas. The blue eyed boy linked fingers with him.

"How long has this been going on?" 

"About a week," Castiel answered his foster father.

"Dean, I never expected this from you. John will go ballistic once he finds out. Are you gay son? I hear teens experiment all the time. Maybe this is a phase." Bobby wanted to avoid the wrath of John Winchester at all cost.

Dean squeezed Cas' fingers. Bobby immediately noticed the move. Dean licked his lips before replying. "I really like Cas and am I'm really gay." Dean's skin tone resembled Ronald McDonald's hair now.

"Hold it right there, son. I don't want to be traumatized by anything else you plan on saying. Catching the two of you playing tonsil hockey was more than enough." Bobby paced the floor.

"Sorry about that," Cas said.

"You can't just go around dry humping each other all over the place. What if one of your brothers went in the kitchen, and saw you two trying out for ancient Greek wrestling?" Bobby's eyes zeroed in on Dean, who tapped his right foot incessantly on the floor.

"Stop that will ya!" Bobby bellowed.

"Sorry," Dean whispered.

"Quit it with the apologies the two of you! God I need a cold one."

"Are you going to tell my dad?" Dean asked. His voice cracked. It was evident the boy was close to tears.

"Please don't, Bobby. Who knows what kind of punishment Pastor John will hand out to Dean?" Castiel pleaded with his big baby blues.

"I'm not telling anyone, but it would be better if John is told before he finds out another way. Then the shit will hit the fan."

"We're keeping our relationship secret until Dean graduates high school. Once he goes to college he plans on never returning home."

"Aw son you can't abandon your brothers," Bobby stated.

"They can visit me and I'll come back for holidays. I just don't want to set foot in that religious fanatic's house again." Castiel traced his thumb over Dean's hand.

"I take it I'm the only one that knows."

Castiel nodded. "Are you gonna tell us that we can't see each other?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Nah cos I know you two will sneak around behind my back. I wasn't born yesterday, son."

Cas smiled at his foster dad. Dean's rigid shoulders relaxed for the first time since the two of them were caught in the act by Bobby.  
"You're not disgusted," Dean asked Bobby.

"Why should I be? Son you can't control, who you are attracted to."

"I wish my dad was like you," Dean mumbled.

"Sucks being a pastor's son huh?" Bobby felt bad for Dean. The boy nodded.

"You two idjits can continue dating under the radar, but have to follow some house rules. Dean can't sleep in your room anymore." Bobby looked at Castiel. "Adam will be your roomie. He's already waiting for you to read to him." Bobby grinned at Cas' scowl.

"Dean, you will bunk with Sam here in the den. You can bond with your moose of a brother."

"And no hanky panky under my roof."

"We can live with that," Cas said.

Before leaving the den, Bobby turned to Dean. "I would change my mind if I were you about not telling your dad."

"I'll think about it."

"Just be careful," Bobby told the two teens. "You can watch some TV, but I expect you to be in bed in an hour."

"Good night, Bobby," Cas said.

"Shit that could've gone really bad," Castiel told Dean, who plopped himself on a bean bag chair.

"I'm still not telling my dad. Believe me he wouldn't understand at all."

"Hey you don't have to. We'll keep things on the down low until graduation." Castiel pulled Dean up. "Come on, you need to change and brush your teeth. Sucks we can't share a bed. I liked making out before going to sleep and first thing in the morning." 

Dean stopped him and kissed him. Castiel held him while they made out. Dean brought the kiss to a halt. "I really should get changed and tell Sam it's time for bed. Ugh! I hope he isn't gassy. Kid farts up a storm, when he eats certain food."

Castiel chuckled. "Well now I have Reading Rainbow time with Adam." 

Dean playfully shoved him up the stairs. The teens made sure the coast was clear before kissing one last time, once they reached Cas' room. Dean grabbed his pjs. He blanched when his eyes landed on the pink panties which hung slightly out of his duffel bag. Fortunately, none of his snoopy brothers noticed it. He quickly stuffed them in and zipped the bag shut.

"Say good night Sammy. We're hitting the hay," Dean told his gangly brother.

"Why did Bobby change our sleeping arrangement?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me...this is his house so we have to follow his rules."

The two oldest Winchester children left the bedroom. Castiel entered the bedroom wearing a faded rock t-shirt and sock monkey pj bottoms. Adam waved the ghost stories book above his head from the top bed. Cas rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long ass night. 

Two hours later, Cas' voice was hoarse due to all the reading. He stopped, thinking Adam fell asleep already. "Hey why you stop? You were getting to the scariest part!" Adam's squeaky voice was heard from above.

Castiel gritted his teeth. Did this kid ever sleep? "This is the last chapter I'm reading."

"Fine"

Sunday morning Bobby drove everyone to church. He left Alfie at the congregation's daycare. Missouri made sure the toddler was comfortable in a playpen. Bobby escorted her into the actual church. Missouri made part of the chorus. John was ready to begin his sermon.

Bobby and the boys sat in the third pew on the front. He purposely sat between the two lovebirds. John's booming voice commanded all the congregants' attention. Bobby rolled his eyes, when the sermon's message became clear. John chose to speak of the supposed evil of homosexuality.

Dean tugged his buttoned down shirt's collar non-stop. Castiel wanted to be anywhere else. Shit he'd prefer to be in math class and he loathed algebra. Sam and Adam gazed at the choir, who were about to start singing a hymn.

After his sermon, John spoke with most of the congregants. Bobby and the boys approached the pastor. John said hello to them. "How about we go to the diner for lunch?"

"Good idea, John." Bobby was finding it difficult to look the other man in the eye.

"Dean, go to my office and make copies of the youth group flyers." John handed him the key.

"I'll go with him," Castiel volunteered.

Dean turned on the light before entering the office. Castiel rapidly locked the door from the inside. "Why you do that for?" Dean inquired.

Cas smirked. He looked at Dean innocently. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the desk. He plopped Dean on it. He didn't give the tawny haired boy time to say anything. Castiel kissed him hungrily. Dean combed his fingers through Cas' bed hair. 

Castiel unzipped Dean's khakis. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Cas covered Dean's swollen lips with a finger. Dean wiggled so Castiel could lower his pants. Cas grinned upon seeing Dean wearing the lacey boy shorts. "Someone's developing a kink." He kissed Dean hard before kneeling in front of him.

Dean already knew to place his knees over Cas' shoulders. Castiel lowered the boy shorts. This time the blue eyed teen was not as gentle as the first time they did this. Castiel licked his way into Dean's puckered hole with long and deep strokes. Dean crossed his ankles. He breathed hard, as Cas fondled his balls while eating him out. 

Dean turned his head to the side and closed his eyes after his green orbs landed on a picture of Jesus surrounded by children while holding a baby lamb. He was about to tell Cas to stop, but the other boy found his sweet spot. Dean's body spasmed and he almost slid from the desk. 

“I’m going to Hell,” he managed to say in between gasps.

“Want me to stop?” Cas mumbled in between his thighs.

“Don’t you dare stop!” Dean trapped Cas’ head with his thighs.

The blue eyed teen gently nipped at the inside of Dean’s left thigh. “As you wish, St. Dean.”

Castiel ceased his delicious torture on Dean's balls and went on to stroke the Winchester's swollen dick. In no time he had Dean screaming and coming. Dean lay on the desk. A stapler and bible fell on the floor.

Cas desperately searched for something to wipe the jizz from his hands and shirt. This was the only formal shirt he owned. "Shit does your old man keep Kleenex in here?"

"Try the top drawer," Dean was still regaining his breath. 

"Found them!" Cas yelled in victory.

He cleaned his hands and shirt. You could barely tell his shirt had been covered in Dean's jizz a minute ago. Dean stood up on wobbly legs and pulled up his pants. After he made himself look presentable again, Dean approached Cas. He lightly kissed him. "Thanks for that."

"I knew you needed to unwind a little. Make the copies and I'm throwing the evidence away in the bathroom. We'll meet in the parking lot." He bent to pick up the stapler and bible. Castiel placed the fallen items on the desk. He made sure every object was back in its former place. Cas opened the window to air out the office.

"Don't forget the Chapstick!" Dean told his boyfriend. Cas nodded.

"Remind me to go to Victoria's Secret next weekend. I'm dying to see you in red hipsters." Castiel winked at Dean before leaving.

That night John had dinner with his sons. Afterwards he told Adam to pick something the entire family could watch. Dean washed dishes with his dad before joining his brothers. John asked him how school and soccer were going. Dean gave him brief answers.

The two of them joined the youngsters in the living room. John turned red and fisted his hands, when he arrived. Adam was watching an episode of "Will & Grace". He was imitating Jack in a very flamboyant manner.

"Adam Winchester what do you think you're doing watching that filth and behaving in such a disgustingly sinful manner?!"

The six year old froze. Sam immediately turned off the TV. He felt bad for his little brother. "Those shows promote homosexuality. It's gay propaganda. Being gay is a sin, Adam. Do you understand? I don’t wish for your soul to burn eternally in Hell. There have never been any gay Winchesters and there will never be any. Not if I have anything to say or do about it!"

Adam's big eyes brimmed with tears. "I just thought the man on the TV was funny."

"Come here, boy." John removed his belt. 

"Dad, he's just a kid. He doesn't know right from wrong!" Dean bellowed.

"Stay out of this Dean or you'll get a red behind, too."

Adam approached their enraged father. "The two of you go upstairs and get ready for bed. You got school tomorrow."

Dean and Sam went their separate ways since Sam shared a room with Adam and Dean had his own. The green eyed teen shut the door and leaned against it. He heard Adam cry out loud after the first hit. Dean slid until he sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and a single tear swam down his freckled cheek. 

He wished Cas was here to offer him strength. This was why Dean couldn't tell John the truth. Who knows how the man would react to finding out his oldest son was falling in love with another boy? Dean wiped the tear from his chin and prayed for inner strength.


	13. Visit to Oz

It was the Saturday before the last week of school. Dean never gained the courage to tell his father the truth. After the incident with Adam, Dean chose to spend all week nights with his two siblings. He appointed himself the buffer between Pastor John and his two youngest children. No altercations occurred under the Winchesters' roof since then. Dean and Cas shared hot and heavy make out and groping sessions most afternoons. Castiel would drive the pimp mobile to the quarry. The spot was secluded and became their special place. 

The Lions soccer team made it to the district final against the Condors. Dean wasn't looking forward to being on the field with Alistair, the creep. Coach Laffitte congratulated his players in the locker room. He gave an emotional speech before instructing the teens to head on out. Uriel was the goal keeper for the final match of the season. Castiel was the team's striker with Dean and Fer as midfielders. Ion, Rafael and the remaining starters comprised defense.

Alistair whistled loud, when the Lions ran to the field. He winked at Dean. "Aw my favorite Disney Princess is starting. I'm even more excited now."

Dean ignored the weirdo and stretched. Castiel positioned himself nearby. He didn't trust this creepy Alistair dude. Dean gazed at the packed bleachers to wave at his brothers, who came with Bobby. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, when they landed on John. The pastor sat in one of the front bleachers. Dean became more nervous than he already was. John never showed up to any of the matches. 

Castiel walked over to him. "Take it easy ok. Just act like he's not here." Dean smiled at his boyfriend. It always surprised him to see how easily Cas read his emotions. 

The whistle was blown signaling the beginning of the first half. The players got in their positions. The first fifteen minutes moved at a snail's pace, and no team had control of the ball. Finally, with five minutes to go in the first half, Fer slickly stole the ball from the Condors' striker. He kicked the ball to Ion, who passed it to Cas, who was being guarded by Alistair. 

The gecko look alike tugged one of the sleeves from Cas' jersey. The illegal move was not seen by the referee. Castiel did not lose control of the ball and ran faster than ever. He kicked the ball which flew over the goalie's head. 

"Goal!" Bobby yelled from the stands. 

The Lions jumped on Castiel knocking the wind out of him. Dean covered his boyfriend's back. Since all the players were packed like sardines in a can, the Winchester took the opportunity and kissed his boyfriend's ear. Soon the players resumed playing. Alistair was fuming. He didn't do a good job guarding the blue eyed fairy.

At the end of the first half the Lions were winning 1-0. The players rested and drank Gatorade during the break. Benny decided not to make any changes to his original game plan. Alistair's reptilian eyes landed on Dean and Cas, who stood shoulder to shoulder. He knew the pastor's son was responsible for breaking his nose after the season's first match. Alistair had been unable to prove it though. And he hated Novak for being the Lions best player. The Condors were not likely to repeat the district win this year and it was thanks to the little queer. Alistair spat on the grass. That was the worst part of things; losing to a bunch of fags. 

The second half began. Alistair constantly mocked Dean. He threw kisses at the green eyed boy, and hurled disgusting terms at him. Castiel fisted his hands. He wanted to kick the creep's ass so badly. Alistair smirked. He noticed Novak was losing his cool. So the striker cared for the Disney Princess. 

The match was almost over. The Lions fans were going wild. Victory was imminent. Dean had possession of the ball. Alistair extended his left leg and swept it under Dean. The Winchester fell and rolled dramatically. The referee blew his whistle. Coach Laffitte was furious. Alistair continued playing as if nothing happened. Fer kicked the ball out of bounds to give the coach time to check on Dean.

John stood up and made his way to the field. Dean's ankle was red and a little swollen. John and Benny led the boy to sit on a bench. The referee threw Alistair out of the match for misconduct. Castiel jogged over to the creep and shoved him hard. 

"Novak, you want to be thrown out, too for misconduct?!" The referee yelled.

Cas' nostrils flared. He glared daggers at Alistair before running back to the playing field. The Lions had a bigger advantage now that the Condors were one man down. Castiel was majorly pissed, which motivated him even more. Fer passed him the ball and Castiel kicked the ball to the right corner of the goal post. 

"Goal! That's my boy!" Bobby screamed.

The crowd went wilder. Castiel glanced at the bench where Dean sat with an ice pack on his injured ankle. He cheered, as well for his boyfriend's second goal of the match. Ten minutes later the referee blew the whistle signaling the end of the match. The Lions won district! Castiel won the MVP award.

He ran directly to Dean. "Does your ankle hurt a lot?"

"Nah the bastard didn't get me too bad." Dean moved his ankle to make a point.

Castiel observed Alistair pack his bag and head out. "I'll be back," Cas told Dean.

"Cas, don't do anything stupid!" Dean bellowed from the bench.

Alistair walked to a blue RAV4. "Yo snake boy wait up!" Cas screamed at him.

The creep grinned before turning around. "What do you want, fag? Here to defend your princess' honor?"

"You're an asshole," Cas pushed Alistair against the RAV4. Alistair threw his bag on the asphalt. 

"What ya gonna do about it, pretty boy?" He shoved Castiel hard.

"This," Cas punched Alistair's jaw.

Alistair barreled into him. "Does the pastor know you're fucking his precious son? I bet he has no idea. Maybe I should tell Pastor Winchester. I want a front row seat for the fireworks display."

Castiel was going to punch the asshole again, but someone pulled him away from Alistair. Uriel held him. "He's not worth it, Castiel."

"You're right. He's nothing but trailer trash," Cas looked at Alistair with hatred in his eyes. "You better stay away from Dean, you hear me?"

"Whatever, jerk."

Ion and Fer walked back to the main building with their two friends. A nervous Dean sat on a bench inside the boys' locker room. When he saw Cas enter, he visibly relaxed. "You should've seen Cas punch that ass hat. It was fucking awesome!" Ion said.

Dean's eyes became wide. "Why you do that for?"

"I'm tired of him picking on you every fucking match we play!" Castiel grabbed a towel and headed to a shower stall.

Dean turned red having all of his team mates' eyes on him. He threw the ice pack on the floor. His ankle no longer hurt. He walked slowly to the back of the locker room. Luckily no one else opted for a shower.

Castiel was in the middle of undressing. Dean made sure the coast was clear. He grabbed his boyfriend's wrist. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Well that assbutt had it coming. I'd do it again. Can't stand him,” Cas fisted his hands. “I don't know why he's made you his number one target." He finished undressing.

Dean kissed him on the mouth quickly. "Thanks"

"Get out before someone sees you," Cas smacked Dean's ass.

Ten minutes later, Castiel was dressed in sweat pants, an old t-shirt and faded sneakers. He was towel drying his hair while straddling a bench. "So we on for tonight bitches?"

"Hell yeah!" Ion answered for the rest of the team.

"What's happening tonight?" Dean asked. He hated being left out of the guys' plans.

"We're celebrating our win," Fer replied. He slid an arm around Dean's shoulder.

"We going bowling and to a movie?" Dean asked innocently. Ion and Uriel chuckled. 

"Nope, we're hitting Oz tonight," Fer told Dean before releasing him.

"Isn't that a..." Dean remained silent.

"Just say it, St. Dean...titty bar," Ion said. “You’re not going to Hell. Say it ti-tty.”

"We're under age."

Ion rolled his eyes. "If you're going to be a puss pop about it then don't go. Daddy won't let you anyways."

"You slide a twenty to the bouncer he'll let you in," Uriel stated.

Dean glanced at his boyfriend. "You're going?"

Castiel stood up. "Yeah, it will be fun. Come on, Dean...we're all going."

"I don't know." Dean pulled a lose string from his jersey.

"I'll tell your dad the team's going to celebrate and some of the guys are sleeping over Bobby's. We can go to church together tomorrow." Cas gave Dean big sad puppy eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine"

"Atta boy...a few lap dances will finish removing the stick lodged up your ass," Raphael told Dean.

Dean was petrified John would find out the truth about the strip club. Castiel arrived at a quarter to eight. John stood at the door to make sure Dean got in the car. He waved at the teens before Cas drove out of the driveway.

Def Leppard blared on their way to pick up Fer and Ion. Uriel and Raphael, along with several of the other players were meeting the four of them at Oz. The pimp mobile stopped at a stop sign. Castiel leaned close to Dean and he kissed him.

"Relax baby boy, I'll be at your side the entire night." He kissed Dean's cheek one last time.

The quartet arrived at Oz fifteen minutes later. Uriel slipped two twenty dollar bills into the bouncer's hand. The hulk of a man nodded for the group of teens to enter. The kids entered the titty bar. A tall curvy waitress dressed in a revealing Dorothy costume escorted them to a booth by the stage.

Her boobs were huge and spilled from her low top. Dean swore he could see one of her nipples. "Good evening gentlemen. My name is Dorothy. What will it be?" Her eyes landed on Castiel. "I know who's going to be Mr. Popular tonight." She winked at him.

Dean scowled at the slutty waitress. He inched closer to his boyfriend in the center of the booth. "A round of beer please," Fer ordered. 

"A platter of cheese sticks and hot wings, sweetheart," Ion said.

"Will that be all?" Dorothy asked.

The boys nodded. She clicked her five inch ruby stilettos before leaving the booth.

"This is fucking awesome. She didn't even card us!" Raphael bounced up and down.

The DJ played Motley Crue's "Girls Girls Girls". Two dancers in their early 20's appeared on stage. The club patrons hollered as the blonde and the brunette traipsed seductively next to the pole. They donned short trench coats. Black fish nets covered their long legs. The blonde removed a black fedora from the brunette's head and vice versa. The dancers tossed the hats to the crowd. 

The two women danced and grinded their well toned figures, while leisurely unbuttoning their trench coats. Dean squirmed in his seat. Once the strippers slid the coats from their bronzed and glittered bodies, the two women were practically nude. The fishnet stockings remained on. Silver tassels covered their nipples and matching thongs covered their obviously waxed vaginas.

Castiel nudged his boyfriend on the shoulder. He laughed at Dean's giant eyes. "It's ok to see and appreciate the show. Here have a drink." He poured cold beer from a pitcher into a glass. Cas handed it to Dean.

Dean drank the beer greedily. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Slow down there, baby boy."

The two strippers kissed. The patrons stomped their feet on the floor. The brunette worked the pole. The woman was definitely flexible. The blonde slid sinuously on the stage floor. She accepted a ten dollar bill on her mouth. A patron slid a twenty in one of her thong's strings.

The song came to an end. The two strippers collected dollar bills. Other dancers roamed the club. The night progressed. Dean downed four beers. He was the only teen close to being smashed. Ion and Fer excused themselves to the bathroom. Their friends knew the two were going to engage in oral sex.

A petite blonde with big grey eyes and a huge rack strutted to the boys' booth. Her eyes landed on Castiel, who now sat in one of the corners. She donned a white fur bikini and six inch heels. The girl straddled Castiel and traced two manicured fingers along his jaw. She licked her plump lips. The stripper rubbed herself against Cas. Dean narrowed his eyes to slits across the booth.

The blonde ran her fingers through Cas' unruly locks. The boy was having a hard time dislodging the dancer from his lap. His friends hollered. The girl was fucking hot, but Castiel didn't want to disrespect Dean. He took a quick peak at his boyfriend and Dean was fuming. Thank God the song was coming to an end. Blondie placed Cas' face in between her large breasts. The song finally came to an end. The blonde released Castiel, who turned redder than a cherry tomato.

Before removing herself from his lap, Blondie placed a small slip of paper inside Cas' jean pocket. Dean could no longer tolerate the hussy's brazen behavior. He got up and pushed her away. Uriel held the dancer before she fell. "What the hell is your problem, kid?" The stripper asked furiously. Raphael gave her ten dollars and she went away.

Dean straddled Castiel as Warrant's "Cherry Pie" began to play. The players were shocked to see St. Dean grind himself against the other boy. "Dean, stop everyone is seeing you," Castiel whispered to his boyfriend.

"Don't care...that bimbo had no right to rub herself against you like that." Dean held Cas' earlobe in between his teeth and tugged it. He rubbed himself harder against his boyfriend. Castiel tried to dislodge the inebriated teen from him.

Raphael, Uriel and a couple of their team mates laughed at this new development. Fer and Ion chose to come back at this very moment. "Whoa! Did someone spike St. Dean's beer?" Ion asked.

Dean held Cas' hands and slipped them in the back of his pants. "I'm wearing the red panties you got me," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. 

"I think we should call it a night, baby boy." Castiel gently removed Dean from him. 

The Winchester ran to the stage and hopped on it. It was empty. He held on to the pole and twirled around it for almost a minute. A crowd assembled around the stage. Nine Inch Nails "Closer" blared from the speakers.

Dean's eyes locked with Cas'. He shocked all of his friends by performing a smooth dance number. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and took his time lowering the zipper. Dean lowered the khaki pants exposing the red panties in the process. He actually started twerking. Castiel felt embarrassed for the guy. Ion and Uriel leaned against each other because they were dying of laughter.

Castiel had enough and hopped on the stage. Boos littered the club. As he pulled up his boyfriend's pants, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' torso, and kissed him hungrily in front of everyone. 

"Dean, cut it out!" Castiel bellowed.

Dean giggled and kissed him a little longer. Castiel led his drunken boyfriend down the stage steps. Ion slapped Dean's back. "You have my respect, St. Dean. I didn't know you had it in you."

The Lions walked by the bar, unaware Alistair sat on a stool with a malevolent grin on his cracked lips. He turned off the camera on his cell phone. The gecko doppelganger recorded the entire peep show from the pastor kid giving Novak a lap dance to his own strip number on stage. Alistair grinned. He was going to wait for the perfect moment to send the video to the pastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading!


	14. "All of Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and to TeamFreeWill12, Inferification and Kingdomoflittlewounds (your 2nd hand embarrassment comment made me crack up) for reviewing. :)

A scolding summer assailed the town of Lawrence, Kansas. In order to spend time with his boyfriend, Castiel volunteered at the soup kitchen and the New Haven Retirement Home. John made sure his son spent at least half of his week days volunteering. Dean helped his father with church activities, as well. When the teenager wasn't volunteering or assisting his old man, Dean was filling out college applications. John mailed them himself. He wanted his son to attend a Christian college. Dean secretly applied to Kansas State and Stanford. He crossed his fingers the latter institution accepted him. His GPA was impressive. It didn't hurt he was in the soccer team and founded the school's bible group either.

Castiel read to Mrs. Tate, one of his favorite residents from the old folks’ home. On days the cute 70 year old wasn't lucid; she would confuse Cas with her second husband Charles. Dean always got a kick out of hearing the sweet woman refer to Cas as her bounder of an ex. 

Mrs. Tate was fond of trashy historical novels. So on her clear days, Cas read three chapters to the lonely old woman. He felt sad for her. Her son visited her twice a year. The ingrate came by for her birthday and on Christmas Eve. Castiel got to a spicy sex scene which seemed to go on for several pages. He tried being slick. Cas skipped an entire page. Mrs. Tate was no dummy and tapped the cover of the paperback.

"You better not skip the good part, Charles," Mrs. Tate winked at him.

Castiel winked back and read the whole sex scene. Mrs. Tate sighed. Cas held back laughter. His eyes wandered over to Dean, who played checkers with Mr. Jones. Cas suspected Mr. Jones and Mrs. Tate were romantically involved. Dean felt Cas' gaze on him. He turned his head and waved at his boyfriend. Castiel smiled back.

Dinner was served at four in the afternoon. Dean and Castiel remained in the nursing home until 3:30. Cas finished reading a chapter in which the heroine is kidnapped by the hero's evil twin brother. "I won't keep you in suspense for long, Mrs. Tate. I'll return on Friday."

"You're such a sweet boy," Mrs. Tate said as she patted Cas' cheek.

Dean was already waiting for Cas in the lobby. The two boys exited the home together. "Ugh! It's hot as fucking sweaty donkey balls out here," Castiel stated. He removed his band t-shirt and remained in a black wife beater and cargo shorts. He skipped wearing sneakers and opted for flip flops.

"You're such an exhibitionist," Dean nudged Cas' shoulder.

"Shut your pie hole, St. Dean. You know you love it when I show off my hot bod." Castiel playfully shoved him.

"Conceited much." Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas.

Castiel drove them to the Dairy Queen. Two rambunctious kids from Sam's middle school were leaving the ice cream parlor wolfing down chocolate ice cream cones. The parking lot was vacant. Cas parked in the far end. He asked Dean what he wanted before descending the pimp mobile.

Dean played with the radio. He couldn't settle on a particular station. John Legend's "All of Me" captured the boy's interest. He'd heard the song before during one of his visits to the Harvelle’s. Becky and Jo were swooning over the love ballad. 

He leaned back and listened to the lyrics. Dean closed his eyes and the words immediately had him thinking of Castiel. He mouthed the words to the chorus:

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Dean stopped lip syncing. His heart felt as if it was going to thump right through his chest. He realized in that very moment he was hopelessly in love with Castiel Novak. The boy became owner of Dean's heart quite some time ago. Dean couldn't picture his life without Cas being an integral part in it. 

Castiel tapped the passenger window and motioned for Dean to join him in the back seat. Cas handed Dean a grape Arctic Rush. Dean thanked him before guzzling down half of the frosty treat. Castiel got himself a cherry flavored one. He took his time sucking on the straw. Dean's eyes glued themselves to his boyfriend's wet puffy lips.

The teens drank the cold drinks swiftly. Castiel leaned forward to lower the AC. "There much better." Dean already lay on the backseat with his legs parted. Castiel smirked as he settled his form in between. He brushed a thumb over Dean's lower lip which was purple. 

Dean captured the thumb in between his teeth. His tongue swirled over the digit. Castiel bit his lower lip. The Winchester released Cas' thumb with a wet pop. He pulled Cas down and attacked his mouth. Teeth clacked and tongues battled. Dean helped his boyfriend remove his wife beater. He rubbed his hands leisurely down Cas' torso. Castiel slid his hands beneath Dean's t-shirt.

Dean gasped when the blue eyed teen tweaked his nipples. Cas broke the heated kiss and trailed wet kisses down Dean's neck. He tugged the Winchester's shirt up. Castiel licked one of Dean's nipples. Dean ground his erection against the tent in Cas' shorts. Castiel sucked the nipple hard. 

"Shit Cas I'm about to come!" Dean dry humped Castiel faster.

Castiel moved to Dean's other neglected nipple. The tawny haired teen was close to losing it. "Come for me baby boy."

Cas loved seeing Dean come undone underneath him. It was quite a breathtaking sight. Castiel rubbed his boner against Dean's dick one last time; sinking the other boy deep into the backseat. Dean breathed hard before he fell of the precipice. Cas came a minute later. His body fell languidly over Dean's. 

The Winchester trailed his tongue over Castiel's sweaty torso. Cas shuddered as his body still came down from a kick ass orgasm. He rested his head over Dean's chest. It was cramped in the backseat, but the boys didn't care. Dean played with Cas' sex hair. He wanted to tell Castiel he loved him. Dean decided to wait for another time. 

Cas was dosing off. He realized he loved Dean Winchester. He has to. There was no other explanation for his patience, when it came to not having sex yet. Castiel was willing to wait for the boy he loved fiercely. If it was someone else, who he didn't have genuine feelings for, Castiel would no longer be a virgin. But things were different with Dean. Castiel was willing to wait until the boy was ready. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long. 

The Fourth of July arrived. The holiday was special not only because it was Independence Day, but because it was Castiel's and Dean's birthday. The two adolescents shared the same day of birth. What were the odds?

John rounded up the church's youth group for a barbecue at Centennial Park. Bobby helped the pastor organize the festivities since the party would be a joint one for Castiel, too. John frowned when he saw many of Castiel's friends arrive. He didn't approve of the LGBT teens. He murmured something under his breath, when he observed Jo and Becky talking animatedly with Charlie and her girlfriend Peyton.

"What was that John?" Bobby inquired as he manned the grill.

"It's disgusting to see these sinful teenagers socialize with the church kids. Those girls are most likely trying to convert Joanna and Rebecca." John grimaced.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "John, you can't brainwash someone to become gay." 

"It hasn't been proven. Teenagers are so susceptible too many things out there." 

Bobby slammed a prong against John's stomach. "Man the grill...I'm going to see my little dancer, who has attracted a crowd."

The mechanic smiled fondly at Alfie. The toddler was indeed surrounded by a group of teenage girls. He danced on top of a checkered picnic blanket Missouri had spread out over the grass earlier. She kept an eye on the small dancer while preparing smores. Bobby sat adjacent to her. He clapped at his foster son, who wobbled over to him.

A gentle breeze helped the temperature go down a little. Bobby moved closer to Missouri with the excuse of assisting her with the smores. The woman smirked. This was the first time Bobby Singer felt at peace. He was surrounded by his two foster sons and the woman, who was wiggling her way into his heart. After he lost his wife and son, Bobby never imagined he would fill the void left in his heart.

He glanced up ahead and saw Castiel and Dean playing soccer with some of their friends from the soccer team. Most of the boys removed their t-shirts including Dean. John screamed at his son to put it back on. Dean turned red. 

Gabriel mocked Dean. “How dare you show your impressive pectorals to the public?!”

Dean made sure his dad wasn’t looking and flipped Gabe the bird. 

Sam and Adam rode their bikes on the bicycle path. Everyone was enjoying the holiday. Ellen Harvelle appeared a while later. The proud owner of the Roadhouse carried two cake boxes. She placed them on a picnic table. Missouri helped her remove the baked goods from the boxes.

John garnered the guests’ attention. Dean and Castiel made their way to the picnic table. "Yes, pie!" Dean yelled. "Thanks so much Ellen." He hugged Jo's mom.

"I made your favorite...apple." She ruffled his hair. "And for the other birthday boy I baked him a red velvet cake."

"Thank you, Ms. Harvelle." Ellen kissed Cas' cheek.

Missouri lit one candle on the pie and one on the cake. She counted to three and everyone sang Happy Birthday. The boys made a wish before blowing out their respective candle. Their friends and family applauded and hollered. 

Dean ate half of his pie and left the rest for breakfast. Gifts were opened after. The teens received a plethora of gift cards. Someone gave Dean a gift card for Victoria's Secret as a joke. John almost lost it. 

"John, it's a gag gift...relax. Don't ruin Dean's day. The boy has been so happy." 

Dean pulled Castiel away from their friends. "I have a surprise, but we need to get out of here." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your dad is not going to let you leave your own party. Can't it wait?" Cas tilted his head to the side.

"No, I need to give it to you tonight." 

"Now you've piqued my curiosity," Castiel said.

"Ion is going to help us leave. Just wait for him to go over to John." Dean leaned against a tree and waited.

Ion scowled at his two friends. He left Fer talking with Gabriel and Crowley. The soccer player approached the pastor. He fisted his hands before speaking to Pastor Winchester.

"Excuse me sir. Can we speak in private?"

John didn't approve of Ion since he knew the boy was a member of Castiel's LGBT club. The pastor was going to sit with his son tomorrow and have a serious discussion with him about his friendship with the Novak boy. John wasn't comfortable with how close the two boys have become lately. He was going to put a stop to the sleepovers at Bobby's place. 

"What is it?" John asked Ion.

Ion fidgeted from side to side. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I do not want to go to Hell Pastor John. Can you please help me in not being gay?" Ion inwardly cringed. Dean and Cas were going to owe him big time. He was already thinking of something the two dumb asses could do for him.

John arched a brow. "Of course I will help you Ion. Why don't we sit over there?" He motioned to a picnic table set apart from where the party goers where at.  
Ion narrowed his eyes at Dean and Castiel, who stared at him and the pastor. Dean gave him a thumbs up. Ion plopped his ass on a bench and prepared himself for a long ass sermon.

Dean held Cas' wrist as they walked towards the pimp mobile. "Hurry up...we'll miss the fireworks!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Castiel asked as he started the ignition.

"The quarry."

"As you wish, St. Dean."

Dean walked ahead of Castiel once they arrived. Cas noticed his boyfriend was nervous. What the hell did Dean have planned? The curiosity was killing him. Castiel walked faster. He froze on the spot. Dean stood next to a blanket which was spread out underneath a mammoth Champion tree. Four lit blue Japanese lanterns hung from lower branches. 

A small cooler sat over one of the blanket's corners. Castiel stared at Dean. He swallowed hard. Dean knew what Cas was about to ask him. So he nodded and offered Castiel his right hand. The blue eyed boy rapidly strolled over to him and took it. Castiel held on tight to Dean.

"Is this really happening?" Castiel was in denial.

Dean licked his lips. "I love you and know you're the one I've been waiting for."

"Dean, I love you, too." Castiel cupped Dean's jaw. He rubbed his nose against Dean's. The taller teen inched closer and kissed Cas tenderly. 

The couple remained kissing, as Dean led them to the blanket. Castiel lay on top of him. They continued trading lazy kisses. "I can't believe this is finally happening," Cas mouthed on Dean's shoulder.

Dean bit Castiel's bottom lip hard. Cas' eyes darkened. He hauled his t-shirt over his head and slung it on the ground. Soon his black skinny jeans, boxer briefs and socks joined the shirt. "There is something wrong with this picture," he whispered against Dean's lips. He gave his boyfriend a deep open mouth kiss.

"I'm loving this picture," Dean said playfully, as he kissed the pulse point in Cas' neck.

"I need you naked now," Castiel said as he tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt.

The green eyed teen undressed in record time. Cas stopped Dean from removing the pair of green satin panties he donned. "You spoil me, St. Dean." Castiel mouthed the front bulge of Dean's panties, which were already wet. Cas brushed his tongue hard against the cloth. Dean sunk his fingers into Cas' lower back.   
Castiel dug a finger through the panties. It made its way into Dean's hole. "I brought lube," Dean motioned to the cooler. Castiel found a small bottle next to it. He stretched an arm and fetched it. He squirted some on two fingers.

Dean bit his lower lip. He opened his thighs. Castiel resumed kissing Dean's swollen cherry red lips. His lube covered fingers entered Dean. He took things slow. Dean surprised him by moving his ass lower; bringing Cas' fingers deeper inside. Dean kissed Castiel harder. Cas scissored his boyfriend. He was getting hard by seeing Dean turn into a puddle.

Dean retrieved the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on his hands and stroked Cas' semi hard dick. Castiel bit Dean's jaw. "I'm ready," the Winchester whispered, before grabbing the back of Cas' neck and kissing him hungrily. 

"I read the missionary position is best for the first time. That way we can see each other." Castiel slid the panties down Dean’s legs.

"Aw Cas you did research?" Dean batted his lashes. "You're such a gentleman."

"Shut up St. Dean."

Castiel enveloped Dean's legs around his hips. Dean held on to his boyfriend's shoulders. Cas felt Dean's body shiver. "I promise I won't hurt you." He kissed Dean tenderly. 

"I know. I trust you." Castiel guided his dick to Dean's entrance. He slowly entered Dean. The Winchester winced. 

"Does it hurt a lot? We can stop you know." Castiel kissed Dean's forehead.

"No, I'm ok. It stings and being stretched feels weird." Dean breathed hard. "Go on."

Castiel was dying. He needed to be completely inside pronto! He kissed Dean gently on the lips, as he made it all the way in. His hands massaged the dimples above Dean's ass. "Move," Dean commanded.

Cas gave a loud sigh. He began to move gingerly in and out. For a few minutes his movements were tender. Dean raked his nails down his boyfriend's back. He met Cas half way and that is when tenderness was thrown out the window. Castiel thrust fast and hard. Dean panted loud. Sweat poured down Cas' temple. The soles of Dean's feet dug into Cas' ass cheeks.

Castiel slid a hand over Dean's cock and stroked it. Dean couldn't get enough of feeling his skin slide against Cas' perspiring body. The fireworks burst in the indigo night sky. A kaleidoscope of colors painted their nude bodies. Castiel came first inside Dean. The Winchester soon followed. Two lines of spunk landed on Cas' toned abdomen.

They lay side to side facing each other on the blanket. For two minutes they basked in the afterglow. Castiel lovingly glanced at Dean. "Are you ok?"  
Dean nodded. He was still catching his breath. "That was amazing."

Castiel smirked. "Was it alright that we didn't use a condom?"

"We've never been with anyone, so there was no need for it."

"True." Castiel seemed bashful. "I'm glad you were my first."

Dean smiled. "Ditto."

Castiel knelt next to Dean. "God created perfection when he made you." He traced the freckles on the other boy's nose.

"Yeah right; I hate my freckles and bow legs."

Cas leaned down and kissed the freckles on Dean's cheeks and nose. "I adore your freckles." He kissed Dean's torso and went down until he reached his knees. Castiel kissed one knee. "And I love..." Then he kissed the other. "your bow legs. That's why you have that sexy macho strut."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that cos you just popped my cherry."

"I'm telling this to you because it's the truth. You're perfect Dean Winchester." Castiel kissed him softly on the lips.

He held Dean in his arms. The couple watched the last of the fireworks. "Dean, promise me you won't leave me."

"Why would you say that? I'm not going anywhere. You applied for Kansas State and Stanford right? We're going to the same college."

"I know. It's just everyone I care for leaves me. First it was my dad and then mom died." Castiel left Dean on the blanket to dress. 

Dean rose to dress, too. After he was somewhat presentable, Dean held Cas' hands. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear." He squeezed Castiel's hands before getting two beers from the cooler.

They drank a bottle of beer each, before returning to the park. Ion was going to kill the both of them. Castiel sang "I'm on Top of the World" as he drove back. Dean's butt burned and was sore. He planned on taking a warm bath as soon as he got home. He held Cas' hand and kissed it. Castiel gave him a wide smile.  
John eyed them suspiciously when they returned. Some of the guests had left earlier. Alfie fell asleep in Missouri's arms. Sam and Adam ate smores while listening to Bobby tell them a ghost story about a possessed scarecrow. 

Meg, Ruby and Fer danced to a Pitbull song. Gabriel and Crowley ate cake at a picnic table. Ion instantly saw them and stood up. "Thank you so much pastor. I am more at ease now. Catch you later!" 

Ion jogged by Dean and Cas. He glared daggers at them. "I'm glad I didn't buy you assholes presents. You owe me big time!" 

"Where were you, son?" John stood next to them.

"We went to get ice," Castiel replied. He held an ice bag they purchased at the Gas n Snip on their way back.

John eyed him with mistrust evident in his eyes. "Well the party is winding down. The park closes at ten."

Dean nodded. Bobby made eye contact with Cas, whose face was redder than a jalapeno pepper. He shook his head and whispered, "Idjits"

At ten o'clock the remaining party guests left. Missouri lay a slumbering Alfie on a blanket and went to help John, Bobby and Ellen put things and food away. Dean carried Adam to their dad's Impala. The kid fell asleep after gorging on cake. Sam yawned as he carried Dean's gifts to the trunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the soup kitchen," Castiel told Dean. He wanted so badly to kiss him good night, but Sam was present.

"Definitely," Dean said licking his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Castiel!" Sam bellowed from the backseat of the Impala.

Cas waved at him. "Thank you for making tonight so special," he whispered to Dean.

"Likewise," Dean said.

The adults finally arrived at the parking lot. John hurried Dean to get in the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes. He said goodbye to everyone. John drove out of the lot. Dean gazed at the side view mirror. He smiled seeing Castiel standing by his car looking at the Impala drive away.

Later that night Bobby knocked on Cas' bedroom door. Castiel was putting away his gifts in the closet. "How ya feeling son?"

"Good...why are you asking?" Cas sat at his desk chair.

"I ain't stupid kid. You and Dean disappeared for over an hour and then you come back with matching dopy smiles. Your hair was shouting sex."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be? You two are horny 17 year olds. It's only natural. I want you to be happy, son. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I am. Thanks for being understanding." Castiel stood up.

He offered a hand to Bobby. The older man rolled his eyes. He pulled his foster son in for a bear hug. "Now that Alfie calls you dad; can I do the same?" Castiel asked.

Bobby's voice cracked. "I was hoping you would. Castiel, I've been thinking a lot lately and if it's ok with you I would like to adopt you and Alfie."

"For real?" Tears swam in Cas' baby blues.

"Yeah, family don't end with blood."

"I'd like that." 

"Good I'll go to city hall next week and get the ball rolling." He patted Cas on the shoulder. "Well happy birthday kid."

"Thanks for everything Bobby." Castiel lay down. Bobby turned off the light and closed the door.

Castiel folded his arms under his head. He stared at the top bunk bed. He couldn't help and smile. Today turned out to be the best day of his life. He and Dean finally made love, and he was part of a real family again. Things could only get better from here.

Meanwhile at the Winchester residence, John called Dean outside. The teen was tired and only wanted to take a warm bath before hitting the hay. He followed his father outside. John dangled the Impala's keys in front of Dean's face. His son's eyes became wide.

"You're giving her to me?!" 

"I know I rarely tell you I'm proud of you son, but I want you to know you are a great kid. Many should follow your example. You deserve to have your own car. I   
know you've had your eye on the Impala."

"Thanks dad!" Dean couldn't believe Baby was his. He smirked thinking about Cas pounding his ass in the Impala's backseat. This car was more spacious than Castiel's pimp mobile. He couldn't wait to drive Baby over to Bobby's tomorrow to surprise his boyfriend.

"You can take her for a ride tomorrow. Now go to bed."

"Good night dad." Dean was on his way inside. John stopped him.

"Tomorrow we need to have a serious talk about that Novak boy. You need to stop hanging out with him so much. He's not a good influence."

Dean's smile turned into a frown. He wasn't in a mood to fight with his dad. He was still on cloud nine over making love with Cas. "Yeah sure dad."

John hadn't checked the mailbox this week. He removed all the correspondence. A small manila envelope with no return address captured his attention. The pastor dumped the mail on the coffee table. He was too tired to check it. Tomorrow after breakfast he'd go over the mail.


	15. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Team Free Will12, Inferification and Kingdom of Little Wounds for your comments. Also, to the peeps, who gave kudos. :)

The morning after the Fourth of July, John woke up at seven to make a fresh pot of coffee. He slugged his way to the living room to pick up the accumulated mail. John dumped coupons and a JC Penny catalog inside a small tin wastebasket situated next to a desk, he used to write his sermons and organize church functions. The manila envelope which caught his eye last evening beckoned to be opened. 

"Hmm how odd it has no return address," John fingered the envelope on his way back to the kitchen. He poured a generous amount of strong black coffee in a #1 Dad ceramic mug, Adam made for him in kindergarten. The pastor added a dash of hazelnut creamer and a teaspoon of brown sugar.

John inhaled the aroma of grounded coffee beans and hazelnut. He blew on the mug before taking a large gulp. John smiled as he sat on the desk chair. He set the mug on top of a "What Would Jesus Do?" corkscrew coaster. The pastor ripped the envelope open.

He furrowed his thick brows upon seeing a disc inside. Curiosity got the best of the pastor. He turned on the laptop and inserted the disc. The content turned out to be a video; a badly made one by the way. Obviously the footage was filmed with a cellphone. 

John frowned. He disapproved highly of strip clubs. The footage was shaky. The pastor's forefinger was less than an inch away from clicking on the laptop's mouse, when the Novak kid appeared on screen sitting on a red velvet couch. A stripper gave him a lap dance. The view expanded and John's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Dean, his first born son sat across from them. He glared daggers at the blonde whore. 

Dean stood up and pushed the whore away from Castiel. John regurgitated the little bit of coffee he drank earlier, after seeing his son dry hump the Novak boy in front of all the club goers. The pastor wiped spittle from his mouth. His fingers tightened hard around the ceramic mug. John completely lost it after seeing Dean hop on stage and lower his pants. His eyes remained rooted on the red panties Dean wore.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you punishing me God? This must be a test. Dean cannot be homosexual."

Three minutes later the video came to an end. John's nostrils flared. He thought his molars were going to crack due to his clenching his jaw so damn hard. John tossed the mug across the room. It crashed against a bookshelf before shattering into three pieces. His hands shook violently, as he made his way up the stairs.

John didn't bother knocking on Dean's bedroom door. He opened the door and entered his son's room. Dean was sleeping and oblivious to what was going on around him. John slammed the door hard. Dean jumped in bed. He wiped his bleary eyes before opening them. 

The teen heard someone opening his dresser drawers. Dean realized his dad was in his room snooping through his things. Dean panicked. "Dad, what are you doing?!" His voice cracked. Dean rocketed out of bed.

John tossed articles of clothing on the floor. "Dad, please stop!"

The pastor found what he was searching for. Underneath his son's underwear lay four pairs of panties. John swallowed hard. He held in his large hand two of them. The pastor waved them in front of Dean's face.

"When did you get these?! Now you want to be a woman? What else are you hiding? Will I find dresses in the back of your closet?" John slapped Dean on the cheek with the panties.

He stormed over to the closet. John searched everything until he was satisfied not to have found anything incriminating. Dean sat on the corner of his bed clutching the panties. "You disgust me. Your mother must be rolling in her grave."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Tears cascaded down Dean's cheeks.

"You are sick and need help!" John rammed the closet door shut. Dean was surprised the door didn't fall off its hinges. 

"I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are. I am going to make sure you get the help you need to be normal again. This is just a phase you're going through. You aren't gay. I blame everything on that Novak kid. He is a bad influence and you are prohibited from seeing him. Have I made myself clear?" 

"There is no cure for being gay and this isn't Cas' fault."

John hauled his oldest son to his feet. His fingers dug deep into Dean's biceps. The pastor lowered his face. His nose practically touched his son's. "Before he came into the picture, you were a normal boy. He turned you gay." 

"Dad, you're hurting me!" 

John released his son. "I'm going to give Bobby a piece of my mind. From now on you three are barred from visiting Bobby's place."

"Why can't you be a cool dad like Bobby?!" Dean kicked the dresser.

"So he knew and allowed that kid to corrupt you?!" John's vision turned red.

"I love Castiel and nothing will ever change that!" Dean spat out.

"You're 17 and have a lot of growing up to do. That Castiel sure did a number on you. I won't allow him to drag you through the gutter. Let him go to Hell!"

"Dad, I'm gay." Dean bit his lower lip.

"No, you're not. You're just confused!"

"Cas fucked me up the ass and I loved it! I am counting down the hours for him to fuck me in the back of the Impala." Dean's head swung to the side after John slapped him.

Sam stayed listening behind the door in the hallway. He motioned for Adam to return to his own bedroom. The middle child's body shook. This was the worst fight dad and Dean ever had. Sam's eyes crossed, when he heard Dean scream to John he was in love with Castiel and that they'd done it. Who knew Dean was gay? 

"You have fifteen minutes to pack a bag. You're going to bible camp. Pastor Jim will cure you. You'll come back home the Friday before school begins. And under no circumstance are you to see the Novak boy."

"I'm not going." Dean stared defiantly at his father.

John gave his son a thunderous scowl. "Is that how you want to play?"

"There's no cure for being gay. It's not like I have the flu!"

"You will be cured and that's final." John tossed a duffel bag at Dean. The boy didn't move a muscle.

"Dean Michael Winchester, if you don't start packing, I swear I will call child services, and show them the video I received of the lot of you at the strip club."

Dean turned pale. Who the hell sent John a video of that night? "What?!"

"That's right, son. I just saw a video of you and your friends at a strip club. Your embarrassingly sinful behavior is there for the world to see! I will not hesitate to show it to the Novaks' case worker. One look of a sixteen year old drinking alcohol at a strip club will be enough for Castiel and Alfie to be taken from Bobby."

"You wouldn't." Dean felt like throwing up.

"Castiel and Alfie will be sent to different foster homes."

Dean has never hated John as much as he did at this very moment. He swallowed down the bile that rushed up his throat. "Isn't it a sin to blackmail someone?"

"I am protecting my family. You have fifteen minutes to pack." John was on his way out. He stopped and turned around. "Give me your phone," John held his hand out.

"You're an asshole!" Dean threw the phone at John, who caught it before it fell on the floor.

"Enough! You're lucky I don't give you a good beat down. In fifteen minutes your butt better be in the Impala. I'm driving you to Pastor Jim's." John closed the door.

"I hate you!!" Dean screamed.

Sam waited for his father to go down the stairs. He knocked on Dean's bedroom door. The thirteen year old didn't get a response. He went ahead and opened the door. Sam watched Dean angrily shove clothes inside the duffel bag. 

"Dude, I heard everything. Why didn't you tell me about you and Cas?" Sam walked over to his big brother.

"I didn't know what your response would be." Dean wiped his eyes.

"Dean, I don't care who you're with. If Cas makes you happy, then I'm ok with it." 

"You mean it?" Dean zipped the duffel bag. Sam nodded. "Then I need a huge ass favor."

"Anything, bro."

Dean ripped a page from one of his notebooks. He started writing a letter for Cas with a led pencil. He folded the paper and handed it to Sam. "Ride your bike over to Bobby's and give this letter to Cas." Sam nodded. "You better not read it, bitch."

"Jerk"

"I'm gonna miss you, Sammy." Dean pulled Sam in for a hug. 

"Me, too." Sam patted Dean on the back.

"Get out of here, bitch."

Dean went to say bye to Adam. The six year old was confused, as to why their father decided at the spur of the moment to send his big brother to camp. Dean grabbed his duffle bag and slowly descended the stairs. God two months without seeing Cas. Freaking John took his phone. There was no internet in bible camp. Dean fought tears as he climbed on the backseat of the Impala. No fucking way was he going to sit in the front with John, the evil fuck! For such a religious nut his dad was being an asshole. Dean shook his head. He wouldn't allow John to separate Cas and Alfie. 

The drive out of Lawrence happened in awkward silence. Dean placed a hand over the window, as the Impala drove by Singer's Salvage Yard. The old house's inhabitants were most likely in bed. "Bye, Cas...I love you." 

Sam rode his bike at a breakneck pace. He bent down to catch his breath, once he arrived. The 13 year old took two of the porch steps at a time. He knocked on the front door loud and non-stop.

Bobby opened the door. He arched a brow at the boy. "I thought it was the damn cops. What brings you here so damn early on a Saturday?" He invited Sam in.

"Dad forced Dean to go to bible camp." Sam plopped himself on the couch.

"Why would he do that?" Bobby tied the sash of a ratty blue robe tighter around his pudgy middle. He adjusted the brim of his beloved old trucker cap, too. 

"He found out about Dean and Cas." 

"Balls," Bobby whispered. "I need a cup of Joe ASAP." He motioned for Sam to join him at the kitchen.

Bobby served Sam a bowl of Fruit Loops. "Did he hurt Dean?"

"I might've heard a slap on the face. Dean was real sassy with him. I've never heard him talk back to dad that way." Sam blushed remembering the part, when Dean told his dad about Castiel banging him up the butt. "After that I ran to my room and couldn't hear the rest of the argument."

"At least Dean is alive and well. Jesus how am I gonna break the news to Castiel?" Bobby prepared oatmeal for Alfie.

"Break what news to me?" Castiel entered the kitchen. He held Alfie. 

Sam's cheeks burned even more. He couldn't look at Cas after hearing what Dean said.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Where's Dean?" Castiel settled Alfie in a high chair. He fetched orange juice from the fridge. 

Sam fidgeted and Bobby remained silent. "Okay what the hell's going on?"

The young moose handed Cas the letter. "Dean left this for you."

Castiel sat down. He unfolded the piece of paper. His eyes scanned the letter which read:

Cas,  
I hope you're able to decipher my chicken scratch. I'm in a hurry. Dad found out about us and is livid. He's taking me to bible camp so I can be conditioned into being straight. Good luck with that! I'll be back to start senior year. I want you to know that I will be thinking of you every second of every day. Thanks for being my first and allowing me to be your first, too. Last night will remain my favorite memory for the rest of my life. Never think for a minute that I will stop loving you. Please wait for me.

Your baby boy always,  
Dean

"How did John find out?" Castiel folded the letter neatly. He'll place it under one of his pillows and read it every night until Dean returns home. 

"I heard something about someone sending dad a video of you guys at a strip club." Sam finished his cereal.

"Shit!" 

"You idjits visited a strip club?! I bet you drank didn't you?" Bobby was furious.

Castiel nodded. "One arrest and you and Alfie will be taken from me!" Bobby dumped a glass in the sink.

"I'm really sorry, Bobby. I promise not to do something stupid like that again. I want you to adopt us."

"Then quit being a dumb ass and get your shit together." Bobby placed a plastic bowl filled with apple and cinnamon oatmeal in the high chair.   
Alfie grabbed his plastic Elmo spoon and began eating. 

"Let me drive you home, Sam." Castiel suggested.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel drove back home. He instantly saw the Impala parked in Bobby's driveway. Bobby and John argued on the porch. Cas parked the pimp mobile and ran out of the car.

John stopped screaming at Bobby. "Don't be mad at him. This is between you and me." Castiel put his hands inside his jeans' pockets. 

"You corrupted my son! You are nothing but filth. I am not going to allow you to drag my son down with you." John shoved a finger against Cas' chest.

"Watch it, John! I won't hesitate to call Jody and tell her you're assaulting my seventeen year old son." 

John laughed. "Your son?! This piece of trash is just a charity case. Your real son died in a car accident."

Bobby stepped back. He fisted his hands. "That's a low blow, Mr. Winchester." Castiel stood next to his foster father.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I took things too far."

"These boys may not be my biological children but in my heart I consider them mine. That's why I'm adopting them. They will become true Singers in a few months." Bobby slid an arm around his foster son's shoulders. Cas smiled at him.

John narrowed his eyes at them. This new revelation definitely threw a wrench in his plans. He wouldn't be able to continue blackmailing Dean once the adoption became official. He pointed a finger at Castiel. "Just stay away from Dean and my other boys. I don't want you to contaminate them with your unnatural predilections."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Get off my porch, John. Your bigotry makes me sick. I feel sorry for your boys."

John descended the steps. He rapidly made his way to the Impala. Bobby and Cas went inside. The middle aged man felt terrible for his foster son. He knew exactly what would lift his spirits. Bobby nudged Cas' shoulder. "Come out back with me so I can show ya your birthday gift."

"You got me something? You didn't have to." Castiel put Alfie in the playpen. He turned on the radio and placed the toddler's favorite toys next to him.

Cas followed Bobby to the area designated for the oldest clunkers. The bright sun bothered his eyes. "Where is it?"

Bobby yanked a tarp from a beat up '67 Shelby Mustang. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I noticed how you almost got a boner watching Gone in 60 Seconds. I came across this beauty and thought about you."

"She needs a ton of work," Cas said as he scratched his chin.

"You don't say idjit. We'll restore her together. The project will help you keep your mind off Dean."

"I don't know. I already miss him like crazy." Castiel gave his foster father a lovelorn cow look.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Time will fly faster if you're busy. You'll see, Dean will be back in a jiff."

Castiel swallowed hard. "What if that program manages to make him fall out of love with me?"

"Hey no one in this planet can stop a person from being gay. It ain't like a light switch you can turn on and off. Dean Winchester is gay. He was born gay and will die being gay. John's preaching to the wrong choir."

"We're not going to church anymore are we?"

"Hell no! I ain't stepping not even one pinky toe in that bigot's congregation. No one messes with my kids."

Castiel smiled at his foster father. He hugged the man, who awkwardly embraced him back. Cas thanked God for bringing Bobby Singer into his and Alfie's lives.

That evening Dean went straight to bed after dinner. The other teens at bible camp remained in the rec room playing Bible-Opoly. The lights went out for a few minutes during a thunder storm. Dean sat by a window in the room he shared with three other boys. He traced raindrops as they slid down the cool glass window. Dean wished he was bundled in bed with Cas under a quilt. It was going to be a rough two months. Dean chuckled. Tomorrow he was scheduled to meet with Pastor Jim for their first de-programming session. Good luck with that dude! 

All of a sudden, Dean was assailed with a brilliant idea. He smiled for the first time that day. Ever since he set foot at the camp, he'd done nothing but scowl. Dean heard a couple of the kids refer to him as Scowly. He didn't give a shit. Two months and he'll be out of this hell hole. Dean rubbed his hands together. Oh yeah...his idea will be beneficial for him and Cas.


	16. Unbreak My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and to Inferification and Team Free Will12 for commenting.

"More tea!" Zoey, Missouri's adorable three year old grandniece bellowed at Castiel. Alfie shoved his toy tea cup under his big brother's nose. Cas rolled his eyes. Today was the last Friday of summer vacation. Instead of making out with his hot boyfriend on the backseat of a car in the Dairy Queen's parking lot, he was stuck babysitting two toddlers. And Dean was still stuck in bible camp. The minute silver lining being the green eyed boy was due back in town today. 

The anxiety was killing Cas. He was dying to see Dean again. Had he grown during these couple of months? Castiel himself was an inch taller. Would Dean like his shaggy hair? It wasn't at Sam length, but bangs covered the top of Cas' eyes. Bobby kept murmuring under his breath for his foster son to visit the barber shop.

"Cassie, more tea and cookies!" Alfie and Zoey simultaneously banged their tiny plastic spoons against the small oval table the trio used for the tea party.

Zoey donned a long string of fake pearls and a feathery lavender boa covered her neck and chin. A toy tiara tilted to the side on top of her wild, mahogany curls. Large sunglasses obscured half of Alfie's chubby face. He donned one of Cas' pin striped vests which looked like a dress on him. A smaller replica of the black fedora Castiel wore sat on the toddler's head.

Castiel served the duo three animal crackers each and poured iced tea from a dainty pot into My Little Pony cups. Alfie imitated Zoey, who he was gaga over, by holding out his pinky, as he sipped from the cup. The toddlers met a month ago, when Missouri stopped by Bobby's to drop off a tuna casserole. She was babysitting her grandniece that day and brought her along. As soon as Alfie's big baby blues landed on Zoey's expressive honey colored orbs, the kid was a goner. The toddlers loved playing and dancing together.

Missouri was taking care of Zoey last weekend and brought her for a play date. That is when Bobby finally grew a pair and asked Missouri out on a real date. Hence, why Cas is stuck with babysitting duty this afternoon. To be honest, he liked spending time with the munchkins. The problem of his somewhat funky mood was that he missed Dean like crazy. 

Castiel received a text message. He swiftly rocketed out of the small wooden seat he occupied; sending it to the floor. "Ugh!" It was a message from Gabe and Crowley asking him if he wanted to go see the new Seth Rogen-James Franco movie with them. He quickly responded no, but thanks.

Cas ended up sitting in between the toddlers on the sofa. Their laps were covered with an old quilt. Alfie and Zoey fell asleep during the middle of "Tangled". Watching the movie proved bittersweet for Castiel since Alfie called Dean Rapunzel. He checked his phone for any missed calls and there were none. Cas scrunched his brows. It was half an hour after eight and he still hadn't heard from Dean. He should be back by now.

He carried Alfie to the playpen and gently laid him in the center. Castiel did the same with Zoey. After he covered them with the quilt, he headed to the porch. Cas sat on the swing bench. He arched his head backwards to gaze at the stars. The night was eerily quiet, except for the constant buzzing of cicadas, which migrated to Kansas from the South. 

"Dean, why haven't you called?" Castiel chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Meanwhile at the Lawrence Greyhound Bus Station, the Winchesters patiently waited for Dean's bus. It was scheduled to arrive at eight o'clock, but was running late. It finally pulled into the lot at a quarter to nine. Adam and Sam were bouncing up and down. John strode closer to the now parked bus with his hands in his pockets. He opted not to visit his son during his stay at camp. 

"What's taking him so long?" Adam asked. A multitude of people of all ages descended the bus, but there was no sign of Dean.

"There he comes!" Sam exclaimed. The two youngsters jogged to the bus.

Dean finally emerged carrying the duffel bag he left home with several months ago. Peach fuzz covered his chin and cheeks. He'd grown two inches, and bulked up quite a bit due to his intense exercise and weight lifting regime at camp. There wasn't much that captured his interest at the place. 

Dean smiled brightly at his brothers, who almost toppled him over with their over enthusiastic hugs. His smile faltered a little, when his eyes landed on John. Dean nodded at his father. "Good to have you back home, son." John grabbed Dean's bag and walked to the parking lot. 

Adam and Sam regaled their big brother with what they did during summer break. Adam finally learned how to ride a bike without the assistance of training wheels. Sam volunteered at the library where he taught first graders to read. Dean ruffled Sammy's hair. "Sorry I missed your thirteenth birthday, Sammy." 

"It's ok. Did you bring me anything?" Sam gave Dean his infamous sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I made both of you some yarn bracelets. They're lame as hell, but I had to do something to occupy my time." He fetched two of them from his jeans pockets and handed one to each of his brothers. 

"Cool mine's red!" Adam immediately put his on.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said. He could tell his older brother wanted to ask how everyone was doing, especially Cas. Sam was about to tell Dean, but John ordered his son's to hurry.

John put on a Christian station and the ride home occurred in relative silence. He rapidly told his youngest to go upstairs. John led Dean to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Dean shook his head. The teen poured himself a glass of milk and sat on the counter. He drank before the Spanish Inquisition began. Dean wiped a milk mustache from his upper lip and stared at his father.

John leaned against the sink with his arms crossed. "Pastor Jim says you opened up to him during the last two one on one sessions."

Dean arched a tawny brow. "Just ask what you really want to know?"

"Are you cured?"

"Yeah, dad; I'm no longer a faggot. Happy now?" Dean jumped down from the counter.

John placed a hand over Dean's shoulder. The boy was almost his height now. "You better not be lying to me."

Dean looked him in the eye. "I realized I was experimenting with him. He means nothing to me."

"Let's keep it that way. When school starts you better stay away from him. I don't want you in the soccer team anymore. He's on it and I don't want you two together in any kind of extra-curricular activities. If you happen to share any classes together, you will sit in the opposite end of the room. Have I made myself clear?" John's fingers dug into Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded. "You don't need to worry. I will stay away from him. Is that all? I'm tired."

"I kept your phone. I'll give it to you on Monday." John felt Dean's phone inside his pants pocket.

Dean clenched his jaw before saying good night. He hurried up the stairs. The teen was having hard time breathing. He sat Indian style on the floor in front of his bed. He could do this. 

Castiel tossed and turned in bed. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, which showed it was one in the morning. The brunet checked his phone and Dean still hadn't tried contacting him. Cas sat in bed and sent Dean a short message.

John was finishing writing the sermon for Sunday's service, when a text message alert sounded in Dean's phone. John narrowed his tired eyes. He wasn't surprised in the least to see the Novak boy's message. It read: "Are you home yet? You have no idea how much I've missed you."

The pastor tapped his right thumb fervently on the desk. He replied to the message. This would keep the Novak boy off Dean's back. 

Castiel's heart leapt, when he received a message from his boyfriend. His eyes filled with tears after he read it. Bile rose up his throat. "Leave me alone, Cas. We're finished. We were a mistake."

How could Dean break up with him in such a cowardly way? What about the letter he wrote before leaving claiming that he would never stop loving him. Castiel felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. The boy tried vomiting the pizza he ate for dinner to no avail. Nothing came up. He slowly got up and stood in front of the sink. He splashed cold water on his face and the back of his neck. Cas gazed at his pale reflection on the mirror. His eyes were red rimmed and his nose resembled Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer's. 

A loud sob escaped from him. "What did you expect, Castiel Novak? Everyone leaves you. Why should Dean be any different?"

The following morning Castiel drove to the local Walmart to buy school supplies. He drove in the Shelby Mustang, he and Bobby restored in the summer. His baby was a thing of beauty. They painted Sally cobalt blue. He felt like shit, but life goes on. Cas' shattered heart couldn't take all the pain. Dean should be a real man and tell him in person he doesn't want him anymore. 

Cas fetched a basket and went to the school supplies aisle. He tossed in two binders, blue pens, led pencils, paper, a calculator and highlighters. He was in the process of searching for a sharpener, when he heard the familiar voice of Adam Winchester. Cas froze.

"I want a Transformers coloring book!"

Castiel's hands shook as he found a sharpener that would do. He threw it in the basket and walked to the front of the aisle. A cart bumped into him. Castiel's face blanched. Dean, Sam, Adam and their father, who Cas hated with all of his being, stood waiting for him to move out of the way.   
Adam hugged Cas and Sam said hi. A lump seemed to have formed in Cas' throat. He was having difficulty speaking. Electric blue orbs clashed with forest green eyes. They held a staring contest, which the pastor brought to an end by clearing his throat. "Hope you're well, Castiel," John said.

Cas nodded. He smiled at the youngest Winchesters, but he couldn't bare look at Dean again. If he did, Castiel would end up crying. His ex finally spoke. "We better hurry and get our supplies." Dean licked his lips and maneuvered the cart into the aisle Cas had just vacated.

Castiel wanted to yell at the top of his lungs at Dean. Why was he being such a coward? Was it because John was present? All of a sudden, Fer appeared. The freckled face teen started working at Walmart as a stock boy a few weeks ago. 

"My shift is over. How about you give me a ride in that beauty of yours? Can I take her for a spin after?" He noticed the devastation in Castiel's face. Fernando turned to see, who may have hurt his friend. His amber eyes landed on the Winchesters.

"Dean, you're back!"

The green eyed teen nodded at his friend. Fer was confused. He was one of the few people who knew about Dean and Cas. He took in the pastor's presence and frowned. This hijo de puta must be responsible for all the melodrama. "Come on, Cas." Fer tugged at the sleeve of Castiel's shirt. 

"Bye, Cas!" Adam screamed. 

After paying for his items, Castiel walked to the Mustang with Fer in tow. He handed his friend the keys. "I can't drive right now." Dean looked hotter than ever. Why did he stare at him as he used to? Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fer's eyes lit up. He ran a hand over the vintage sports car's hood. "She's a beauty."

"Do you mind driving to the quarry?" Castiel tossed his bags in the back of the car. Fer nodded.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters made the line to pay. Dean wanted to vandalize the entire place. The sad and haunted look in Cas’ eyes broke his heart even more. Castiel had also grown during these past months. He looked hot as fuck with longer hair. His nostrils flared. John leaned in closer to him, while Sam and Adam checked out the candy aisle.

"You see he's already over you. I bet you he's with that Torres kid. I heard Fernando and Ion broke up last month." 

Dean felt like throwing up. Cas wouldn't do that to him. Would he? He did tell him once playing around that he found Fer sexy because he reminded him of Dean. Dean shook his head. No, Cas would wait for him. He asked him to in the letter. 

"They're just good friends."

"I've seen them all over town this past month. They were joined at the hip." John rolled the cart up to the front of the line. Dean helped him bag the items. 

His father's words incessantly replayed in his head. The breakfast he ate of pancakes and bacon rose up his throat. Dean fought not to throw up, but in the end chunks of pancake and bacon ended on John's shoes and on the hem of his khaki pants. Dean didn't feel bad about puking on his dad.

Fernando knew the quarry was a special place for Dean and Castiel. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here," he told his friend. Cas remained quiet during the entire drive.

"It was like we were two strangers back there." Castiel's voice quavered.

"What happened between you two?" Fernando unbuckled his seatbelt. He knew about heartache himself. Ion broke up with him, because he wanted to date one of the school's cheerleaders. In the end the girl turned Ion down, when he asked her out. Fer felt immense satisfaction, when Charlie and Peyton told him the news. 

"Dean broke up with me through a text." Castiel turned on his phone and showed Fer the message.

"Ouch...what an asshole! He could've had the decency to tell you in person." Fernando felt bad for his friend.

Castiel sniffled. "Am I so unlovable that everyone leaves me?" 

The boy started crying his heart out. "I love him so fucking much." Castiel swallowed hard. "I don't think I can ever get over him." He hiccupped.

Fer frowned. "Hey, come over here." Castiel undid his seatbelt and rapidly went into Fernando's arms. His friend gently combed his fingers through Cas' shaggy hair. He kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Let it all out, man."

"How long did it take you to stop hurting after Ion broke up with you?" Castiel clung hard to Fer.

"It still hurts; when I see him. And I know it will be a bitch at school and soccer practice. I guess I’ll start getting over him as time goes by." He rubbed circles on Cas' back.

"We can help each other. I'll be at your side." 

"Thanks and ditto." 

Castiel cried more. He let all the tears out. "I'm never crying again over Dean Winchester as long as I live." He wiped his wet cheeks. 

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I needed that. Thanks," he said, as he disentangled from Fernando.

"I'm here whenever you need me. That's what friends are for." Fer smiled before starting the ignition.

"Want to get a six pack at the Seven Eleven and go to the park? We can ask some of the guys if they want to join us." Castiel suggested.

"I'm up for it."

Castiel sent texts to a few of the soccer players, who accepted. Afterwards, he leaned his head against the passenger window. Cas knew the worst part was yet to come, when school started on Monday. He rarely prayed, but at the moment he asked God for him not to share any classes with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lose faith kiddies! Like the saying goes, "There's a silver lining at the end of the rainbow."


	17. The Quarry

Dean woke up at eleven o'clock on Sunday morning. The teen finagled his way out of attending Sunday service by faking a migraine. John insisted his first born remain in bed, since he didn't want Dean to miss his first day of senior year. Dean hated how heartbroken Castiel looked yesterday. His big baby blues conveyed so much sadness. They reminded Dean of a sad Pound Puppy. 

He punched the pillow. Thanks to John, his plans had deteriorated like a sandcastle. The man remained in possession of his cell phone. Dean needed to get his hands on it, in order to contact Castiel, and tell him the truth. The reason Dean ignored him yesterday was because John, the homophobic and sanctimonious prick had been there. The man had been eyeing him like a hawk.

Dean rubbed grit from the corners of his eyes. He caught his lower lip in between his teeth. Dean stared at the ceiling, as he thought what to do. "You're not solving anything by remaining in bed." 

Fifteen minutes later, Dean crept out of the house with a granola bar in his jeans pocket. He definitely would suffocate if he remained inside the house. He borrowed Sam's bike. Dean rode with no destination in mind. Tears formed in his forest green eyes, when he passed the Dairy Queen. His orbs lingered on the vacant parking lot. 

Something akin to a magnet pulled him towards the quarry. Being in his and Cas' place would bring heart ache to Dean, but something was telling him to go there. Dean pedaled faster. 

Castiel pressed his back against a tree. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the smoke emitted from the joint he smoked. Cas turned up the volume of his iPod. Fer recommended a bunch of classic David Bowie songs to him. Castiel listened to "Golden Years" which was his favorite. He held the joint in between two fingers. Cas stretched his legs in front of him and mouthed the words to the song. He started feeling mellow. 

A kick to his left ankle made Castiel jump. He opened his electric blue orbs and arched his head backwards. A tall silhouette stood in front of him. Cas scowled and closed his eyes again. "Fuck off!"

Dean plopped his ass next to Castiel. The brunet opted to ignore him. "Cas!" The boy started singing out loud. Dean yanked the ear plugs away from Castiel, and removed the joint from Cas' lean fingers. Dean tossed it on the ground and stomped on it with his boot's heel.

"What the hell do you want, Dean?! You came to further humiliate me in person?!"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. John was there and I had to keep my plan in motion." Dean inched closer to Cas. God he was dying to touch the other boy.

Castiel rapidly stood up. "Why don't you apologize for breaking up with me via text? I never knew you were such a spineless turd, who would do something like that."

Dean got up on his feet. "What are you talking about? I didn't send you any texts."

Cas' nostrils flared. Dean had never seen him so furious. Castiel retrieved his cell from his hoodie's pocket. He searched for something on it. Once he found what he was looking for, he smashed the phone against Dean's chest. Dean gazed at the screen and froze. 

"I swear on my mother's grave, Cas. I didn't send you this. Please you have to believe me. I would never do that to you."

"Then who did? Who could have access to your phone besides you?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Son of a bitch...it was John." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your dad?" Castiel furrowed his brows.

"The rat bastard took my phone, as soon as I got home Friday night." Dean kicked the tree. "I knew he would make sure I couldn't communicate with you. He even took the laptop from my room." 

"You mean Pastor John sent that text to me?" Castiel's heart began to soar again.

Dean strolled slowly towards him. "Cas, how could you even consider me breaking up with you? Didn't you read the letter I left you?"

Castiel licked his chapped lips. "Dean, you know I have serious abandonment issues. Why would you be any different from anyone else? I thought you came to the conclusion that you were straight and just experimented with me." Cas stared at the ground.

His chin was tilted upwards by two fingers. His eyes met Dean's. "You're really stupid, Castiel Novak. I told you I loved you and I meant every word. You knew I was saving myself for the person I loved, and that person was you."

"So you're still in love with me and like dick?" 

Dean laughed. "Cas, you know damn well one's sexual orientation can't be erased. Pastor Jim God bless him, tried but I blocked out his sermons whenever we had our one on one sessions."

Castiel held Dean's hand. Their fingers intertwined. "It must have been awful for you." 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I thought about you a lot. I spent most of my time lifting weights and exercising. It helped me clear my head."

Castiel pressed a hand over Dean's chest. "I totally noticed your hot new bod."

Dean licked his lips. "And I love your hair." He playfully tugged Cas' dark bangs. 

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Dean. I should've known you wouldn't pull such an asshat move." Castiel moved closer and kissed underneath Dean's jaw. 

"John had the audacity to tell me something was going on between you and Fer. He will stop at nothing to tear us apart."

"Fer and I are just friends. He's been going through a hard time after Ion dumped him, and I was there for him. That's it. I wouldn't two time you, Dean." Dean felt tremendous relief hearing those words. 

"How much did you miss your baby boy?" Dean moved even closer to Cas. God he'd been waiting for this moment since he left town.

"Why don't I show you?" Castiel led Dean towards the tree. His body covered the taller teen's form. Dean caught his lips with his own. The kiss was hot and needy, fitting the mood perfectly. Dean didn't mind the slight taste of marijuana. 

The kiss intensified. Castiel trailed his fingers under Dean's t-shirt. His nails left tracks down the tawny haired teen's lower back. Dean pulled at Cas' shaggy hair. Castiel moaned as the two of them rubbed their groins against each other. The couple continued devouring their mouths. Cas increased his thrusts against Dean's jean clad erection. He thought he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment now. 

Dean closed his eyes, as Castiel's wet and swollen lips landed on the side of his neck. The brunet mouthed I love yous against it. Dean's hands hung on tight to Cas' hips. One more frenzied thrust had the two teens coming. Dean touched his forehead with Castiel's. 

"God I missed this." Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. John and the rug rats should be home in like half an hour." He needed to shower and change his clothes before John returned.

Castiel adjusted his jeans. His underwear was sticky to say the least. "Hey you didn't tell me how did John find out about us?"

"Someone sent him a recording of us at the strip club."

"Who the fuck would do that? You don't think it was one of the guys?" Castiel was incredulous. He hoped none of the guys from the soccer team would do such an evil thing. He considered the dumb asses his friends.

"I have no idea, but we need to find out." Dean got on the bicycle. "When we find out who did it, I am so going to rip him a new one."

"You're fucking sexy, when you're being a bad ass. I'm getting wood all over again." Cas winked at him. "All kidding aside, what about us?"

Dean sighed. "John thinks I've been cured. I gave him my word that I would stay away from you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Of course you have to stay away from the local sexual predator."

"We need to make it seem to everyone that we're no longer friends. I won't be in the soccer team and won't volunteer at the old folks' home anymore. I know Mrs. Tate is fond of you, so you can keep visiting her. I'll stick to the soup kitchen."

"So you're going to have John believe you're really cured." Cas made air quotes.

"He's such a dumb ass to think that." Dean kissed Castiel hard on the mouth. "We can use Jo and Charlie as carrier pigeons. I'll think of someplace we can meet."

Castiel hugged Dean hard. "I missed you so fucking much."

"I'm really sorry for being an ass yesterday, but you have to remember that I'm never leaving you. I love you, Cas." Dean traced Castiel's swollen bottom lip with his right thumb. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're my everything." He held Castiel's hand and placed it over his heart. "This belongs to you."

Castiel couldn't help himself and gave Dean a gummy smile. "You're such a girl, Deanna." He batted his thick lashes at his boyfriend. "You have my heart, too." 

Dean pecked his lips lightly before pedaling off. Castiel grabbed his discarded iPod and whistled Bowie's "Young Americans". He headed to the Mustang. Dean still loved him and Cas knew they would overcome the hurdle named John Winchester somehow.


	18. John Thinks He's Slick...Cas May Be Slicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Inferification for commenting and to the readers, who left kudos. :)

First day of senior year arrived. John dangled the keys to the Impala a few inches above Dean's head. "You are to drop your brothers off at school and pick them up at three. I will check in with you at three thirty. You better be here. Have I made myself clear, Dean Michael?"

Dean inwardly cursed at his douchebag of a dad. "Crystal clear, sir."

John dropped the keys in Dean's open palm. "Drive carefully, son."

Dean shepherded his brothers outside. Since the elementary and middle schools were housed in the same building, Dean dropped the rug rats off and drove to the high school in less than ten minutes. His eyes latched on to Cas' sweet Mustang, as he maneuvered the Impala into the seniors' parking lot.

Castiel was surrounded by his soccer teammates. He arched a dark brow at Dean and continued listening to Uriel's stories of his backpacking adventure through Europe. Dean's intention was to jog by undetected, but unfortunately, Ion stopped him.

"St. Dean, what's up?!"

Dean gripped his right hand's fingers into his backpack's straps. He plastered a fake smile and strolled towards his former teammates. "Hey guys!"

"What's this I hear about you quitting the team?" Raphael asked.

Dean coughed. "My old man wants me to do more volunteer hours. He says it'll look good in my college applications."

Uriel nodded. "That doesn't make any sense. Athletics also look good in applications."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. Ion asked, "So how was bible camp? Did they preach on the evils of sex before marriage?" 

Some of the other jocks laughed. "Fuck off, Ion!" Dean bellowed. 

"Ooh St. Dean cursing...what's the world coming to?" Ion said in a mocking tone.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Fer was so better off without this huge bag of dicks. Speaking of which, the Spaniard walked fast by the group. Since he and Dean weren't supposed to be chummy in school, Cas took this as the perfect opportunity to vacate the group. 

Cas purposely bumped his shoulder against Ion's chest. "What the fuck is your problem, Novak?!" Ion shoved Castiel hard.

"You know you did Fer a huge favor by breaking up with him." Castiel glared at Ion. He held on tight to the strap of his messenger bag and left.

"Hey Fer...wait up!" Castiel jogged to the front doors. He and Fer gave each other a half embrace and bumped fists.

Dean's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He knew Cas would never cheat on him, but he couldn't help being jealous, whenever he saw him with Fer. The warning bell rang, signaling that first period was set to begin in five minutes. A plethora of students stormed inside the two story building. 

To Dean's immense chagrin, he ended up sharing three out of the first four classes of the day with Cas. Castiel chose to sit in the back of the classrooms, while Dean opted to plant his derriere in the front row. 

Mr. Roche taught them French for fourth period which was the class right before lunch. Turned out all of the members of the LGBT club, as well as the kids from Dean's bible study group, were in said class. Gabriel and Crowley made it a game out of asking Mr. Roche the translation for different sexual positions. The teacher was more than happy to comply. Anna and Sarah from the bible group were grossed out. 

"Don't knock it till you try it, sweetheart," Crowley winked at Sarah. The pretty brunette gave him the stink eye.

Becky giggled. Gabe turned to the perky blonde. "Perhaps you would be interested in partaking in a ménage a trois avec Crowley et moi?" The trickster wiggled his tawny brows at her. 

"Alright that's enough innuendo for today. Your homework assignment will be to write a paragraph of what you did during summer vacation completely in French. Tomorrow you will read it out loud to the class.!"

Half of the students rolled their eyes. Mr. Roche played Edif Piaf's "La Vie En Rose" before the bell rang. Each day he was going to play a different French song at the end of class. Cas actually liked this concept. He was fluent in French and loved learning more things about the culture. Dean sat against a wall. He side glanced at Castiel every thirty seconds. God how was he going to survive his entire senior year without being close to Cas?

The bell rang. "Au revoir, mes enfants!" Balthazar scooted the teens out of his classroom.

Lunch time consisted of all of the school's clubs having their first meetings of the new school year. Cas and Charlie brought the LGBT meeting to order. "I hope y'all had a blast this summer, my chickadees!" 

"Tone down the bubbles, Charlie," Crowley said. "My teeth are starting to rot."

The redhead flipped him the bird. "Anyways let's start off with the first item in the agenda." Charlie cleared her throat. "LGBT will hold its first musical this year right before Christmas break!" She jumped up and down.

"Sweet let’s do Priscilla Queen of the Desert!" Gabriel screamed.

"No, we should do Hairspray!" Ruby yelled.

Castiel told his friends to shut their cake holes. "Charlie and I have decided on Grease."

"That's so freaking cliché," Ion stated.

"Not like we’re going to interpret it," Charlie grinned. She had Cas pass out scripts to the club members.

Rustling of paper echoed through the art room. Ms. Barnes and Mr. Roche, the faculty sponsors, also received their own copies. Balthazar chuckled. "This is actually brilliant!"   
"Not bad, kiddos," Pam ruffled Cas' and Charlie's hair. 

"You think Principle Roman is going to blow a gasket?" Cas inquired. He hopped on a stool and bit into a peach. 

"Actually he's avoiding getting negative publicity so the asshole will not prevent the show from happening," Mr. Roche replied.

"So any of you losers able to carry a tune?" Charlie asked.

Ruby raised her hand. "I used to be in the glee club."

"Ok that's a great start. Anyone else?" Charlie glanced around the room.

"I'm great at singing in the shower. Nana always says I must have been a member of the heavenly choir in a past life." Gabriel stated before stuffing a Snickers mouth in his mouth.

"More like Satan's choir," Crowley playfully punched his boyfriend.

"We need to find the best singers for the roles of Danni and Sandy since they're the leads," Ms. Barnes suggested.

"Ruby, want to audition for either Danni or Sandy?" Cas asked the brunette.

Ruby chewed her lower lip. "I guess."

"Brilliant! We can hold auditions on Friday afterschool." Charlie clapped her hands. Cas made a mental note to ask Meg to try out for Danni and Sandy, too. This would be a great way for her to get to know Ruby better. Ruby was still head over heels for Meg.

"Ooh I am so Rizzo!" Gabriel volunteered himself.

"The rest of the club can be Thunderbirds and Pink Ladies," Fer chimed in.

"You're going to look cute in pink, pretty boy." Crowley blew a kiss at Fer, who blew one back at him.

The meeting came to an end ten minutes later. Everyone left except for Fer and Cas. "Can you do me a big favor?" Castiel nervously asked his friend.

"Anything, man." Fer threw a soda can and empty bag of chips inside a garbage can.

Castiel returned chairs and stools back to their original places. "I need you to give this to Dean."

Fer raised his brows. "I thought you hated him."

Castiel told his friend the truth. "Now will you do me the favor?"

"Sure...at least one of us is lucky in the love department."

"You know you're better off without Ion. The guy is an assbutt. I don't know what you saw in him. Yeah he's easy on the eyes, but the dude's a grade A jerk." 

Fer sighed. "I know, but it's hard to meet nice gay boys in a small town. All the good ones are taken." He bumped his shoulder against Cas'.

"You'll find someone deserving of you, when you least expect it."

"Thanks, Castiel." Fer opened his hand and Cas placed a folded note on it.

"I'll catch him after sixth period." 

"Thanks"

The bible study/abstinence club also had their first meeting during lunch break. Dean was a bundle of nerves due to what he planned on saying. First he welcomed his fellow students back and had everyone share summer vacation anecdotes. He decided not to bore the club members with his boring as hell stay at bible camp.

"I have something important to share with you," Dean said. He stood in the middle of the semi-circle. 

"What is it, Mr. President?" Becky asked.

Dean licked his dry lips. "About that...I'm stepping down as the group's president."

"Why?" Kevin and Garth asked simultaneously.

"You founded the club," Anna piped in.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. He felt himself turning red as a lobster. "I had sex."

"Whoa!" Chuck ceased writing on his ratty notebook.

"That's why I can't lead PTBP club anymore." Dean shuffled his feet.

"Who did you have sex with? Is it who I think it is?" Becky asked in an extremely perky manner.

"It's none of your business!" 

Jo hated to see her friend uncomfortable. "Anyways if there aren't any objections, I will become PTBP's new Prez. Kevin, you can be my first lady."

"Very funny," her boyfriend said.

Dean unclasped the silver chain from around his neck and slid off his purity ring. He placed it inside a cigar box. "I'm sorry to have let you down, guys."

"Dude, you're only human. I bet that box will be filled with more rings before the school year's out." Garth tapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks, man."

"We need to recruit fresh meat. How about I make flyers and put them around school?" Jo suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea! I'll help you," Becky volunteered.

The meeting was soon over. The last two periods dragged on forever. Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply, when the last bell rang. He managed to avoid the crowded halls on his way to the parking lot. Someone whistling loud captured his attention. He turned around and saw Fer running towards him.

"Hey Dean! Wait up please," Fer said, as he caught his breath.

"What's up?" Dean furrowed his brows.

Fernando retrieved something from one of his back pockets. "Cas wrote you something."

Dean unfolded the paper with shaky fingers. His green eyes scanned across the wrinkled paper. He smiled wide. "Tell him yeah."

"That's it?" 

Dean nodded and gave his thanks to Fer. He mouthed along to a Beatles song on his drive to the rug rats' school. Cas was a freaking genius! God he loved him so much.  
The rest of the week consisted of Dean attending classes and picking his brothers up from school. He volunteered at the soup kitchen on Wednesday and accompanied Jo to spread the word on Thursday. John didn't grill him much. Although the pastor called the house phone to verify Dean was there. The man even had the gall to show up unannounced at the soup kitchen. Dean bristled, when his eyes landed on his father.

Saturday morning arrived and Dean felt like throwing up. He informed John he was going to help Jo with story time at the local library. Afterwards they were going to meet up with some of the bible group's members for lunch at Denny's. 

John nodded his approval. "I'm going to supervise the plumbers, who are going to fix a broken pipe in one of the church's bathrooms. You better be at those two places, Dean Michael."

"Yes, sir."

Dean drove the Impala to the library. Fer and Castiel were waiting for him in the parking lot. The library was set to open in half an hour. "Put a dent on her...I will finish you." Dean threatened Fer.

"I'll treat her like the lady she is." Fer grabbed the Impala keys from Dean. 

"Come on! We only have like four hours, baby boy." Castiel dragged Dean to the Mustang. "Thanks, Fer!"

Castiel drove them to the adjacent town where they had their first official date. Dean was a nervous wreck. "Babe, relax. John won't suspect a thing." He raised the radio's volume. He started singing "Baby Got Back". 

"Really Cas?"

Castiel started wiggling his upper body, as he sang louder. Dean cracked up at his boyfriend's antics. In no time, Cas took away his nerves. Castiel parked the Mustang in front of Victoria's Secret. "Cas, John will find any panties in my room. The bastard knows all my hiding places now."

"You're such a worry wart. The panties are for me. I've been thinking of changing things. Maybe I want to wear something purty for you, your holiness." Castiel playfully batted his thick lashes at Dean. The Winchester pulled him across the seat. Cas practically flew into his boyfriend's arms. The teens kissed voraciously. A few minutes later the hot and heavy make out session came to an end.

Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's. "God I missed doing that." 

"Me, too." Dean rubbed his nose against Cas' before exiting the sports car.

The two of them were confident that no one knew them in this town. So the couple held hands. The same sales rep greeted them in the store. She smirked upon seeing the cute boys holding hands. "What can I help you with, fellas?"

"I remember where the panties are. Thanks," Cas said, as he waved at the girl.

He traced a pair of plain baby blue boy shorts which had angel wings on them. "What do you think of these?" He displayed them in front of Dean.

"Your butt will look great in those," Dean whispered huskily. He licked his lips. Cas smirked.

"I'll get these and a pair of satin briefs." His fingers touched a pair of satin pink panties which had tiny, embroidered white flowers in the front. "These will do."

Dean inched closer to his boyfriend. "When are you going to wear them?"

"I'll surprise you, baby boy," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. He lightly nibbled the earlobe, before heading to the cash register. Dean needed to adjust his jeans.

The boys opted for lunch at the diner nearby. They ordered bacon cheeseburgers with curly fries and vanilla shakes. Castiel excused himself to the bathroom, while Dean waited for the apple pie slices they ordered for dessert.

Three minutes later, Dean received a text from Cas. His boyfriend instructed him to come to the bathroom. Dean obeyed and found himself locking the bathroom door. "I'm in the last stall."

The only sound heard in the isolated men’s' bathroom were Dean's boots stomping on the linoleum floor. "You may come in, St. Dean."

Dean quickly slammed the stall door shut. Cas stood against the tiled wall nude except for the boy shorts. His long elegant fingers stroked his thick erection which strained against the cotton material. "Oh my God, Cas!"

The Winchester planted his body over Cas'. He replaced Castiel's fingers with his. The front of the shorts was already wet. Dean kissed Castiel longingly while he rubbed his hand against Cas' boner. Cas moaned as he thrust his hips against the other boy.

"Turn around... I want to see your fine ass in those shorts," Dean commanded. Cas did a little turn and sashayed his butt at Dean. The Winchester spanked him. Cas yelped. He turned to face Dean again. 

Castiel kissed his boyfriend harder and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. The taller teen maneuvered them out of the stall and into the sink, where he placed Cas on. He planted his hands on Castiel's perky ass. Dean's eyes were glued on Cas' butt. He trailed kisses down the brunet's jaw. 

"Cas, can I eat you out?" Dean mouthed against the column of Cas' neck.

"God, I thought you'd never ask, baby boy."

Dean flipped Castiel around. He had the shorter boy bent against the sink. Their eyes locked in the mirror. Dean smirked. Castiel licked his lips in anticipation. He wiggled his butt at Dean. The green eyed boy kissed his way down Cas' spine. His hands pulled the boy shorts down until they rested at Castiel's ankles. 

"You've got a great ass, babe." Dean kissed each ass cheek affectionately.

He'd never done this before, but he wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend. Castiel always made sure Dean received pleasure in their previous encounters. Now it was Dean's turn to pleasure Cas.

Dean knelt on the linoleum. He spread Castiel's ass cheeks gently. He felt the other boy's skin shiver. "Hurry up, will you?"

Dean tentatively licked his way into Cas' puckered pink hole. "Oh God!" Castiel mumbled. He was trying very hard not to be loud.

That was all the encouragement Dean needed. His tongue slid in deeper and Dean swirled it around. Castiel's gasps became louder. Dean slid his hands to the front. Cas' dick was swollen and curved into his abdomen. Dean smeared pre-cum around the base and started stroking it. Castiel closed his eyes and panted hard. He dug his fingers on the sink's counter. His toes curled within his Converse sneakers. 

Dean pumped Castiel's dick faster, as his tongue brushed up and down between the cleft of his boyfriend's ass. Cas almost blacked out before he climaxed. Jizz adorned the counter. Dean was half hard. He stood on wobbly legs and held on to Cas' hipbones. Dean unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. His fingers dug deeper into Cas' hips, as he rubbed his dick against the blue eyed boy's ass.

His eyes clashed with Cas' orbs in the mirror. Castiel nodded his head. Dean guided his dick inside Cas. Castiel held on tight to the sink. Dean's dick inched deeper. He waited for his boyfriend to adjust to the intrusion. He couldn't believe Cas was bottoming for the first time. 

Dean pressed kisses down Castiel's spine again. "Go," Cas commanded.

The Winchester sank his fingers deeper into Cas' hips. He began to move within Castiel. After some of the discomfort went away, Cas arched his ass backwards to meet Dean's enthusiastic thrusts. Sweat slid down his back. Dean's chest was soon covered in sweat, as well. He found Cas' prostate and the brunet came for the second time. Dean soon followed. He held on to Cas. 

“I love you so damn much, Cas.”

“I love you more, baby boy.”

The boys waited a couple of minutes to come back to earth. 

"I prefer to be the bottom," Dean said before kissing the dimples above Cas' perfect ass.

"I can't argue with that, your holiness. There's nothing I prefer than being inside your tight and hot ass." Castiel was finally able to remove his sore and sated body away from the sink. 

Dean dressed first and then helped Cas get back into his clothes. Castiel cleaned the counter, before Dean unlocked the door. The bathroom reeked of sex. Luckily, no one waited outside. Cas walked out first. Dean noticed he was walking funny. He knew from personal experience the first time hurt, but it was worth it, if you bottomed for the person you loved.

The waitress waited for them. She handed Dean the receipt and Cas a takeout bag with their pie slices. Dean smirked. He handed her a twenty and a five dollar bill. Then went on to tell her to keep the change. The two teens made out every time the car stopped at a stop sign or red light. Dean fed Cas pie, too. He finished his, when they were two miles away from home. As they approached Lawrence, Dean became nervous again.

Meanwhile, Jo, Kevin, Becky and Chuck ate in a booth at Denny's. Fer tagged along and sat with his back to the window. The teens munched on chicken fingers, when Jo's eyes bulged out. "Shit guys! Pastor Winchester is across the street. Ok act normal. Fer, don't turn around. He can only see the back of your head."

Fer stuffed his mouth with fries and gulped them down with a Coke. "He's looking at the parking lot. Good thing Dean left you the Impala," Kevin said.

A minute later, the pastor drove off. "He's gone," Becky said. 

"Geez what a paranoid bastard! He really came to check that Dean was here." Chuck shook his head.

"It's a good thing; Fernando here shares the same coloring as Dean. I've got to admit Cas' plan was a success." Jo stole a piece of Kevin's ice cream topped brownie.

"It actually felt good fooling Pastor Winchester," Kevin added.

"I know right," Chuck said.

"He'll never be able to break up Destiel," Becky piped in.

The five teens clinked their glasses together at a job well done.


	19. At the Car Wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and to Inferification, Niniitaah (love your avatar) and A for your comments. :)

The following Saturday morning at ten o'clock, the LGBT Club members set up shop in the Dairy Queen's parking lot. The youngsters organized a car wash to raise money for their upcoming "Grease" show. Ms. Barnes was present to supervise the students. Mr. Roche was unavailable to chaperone with Pamela, but was the first person to bring his silver BMW convertible to be waxed and vacuumed.

Charlie and Peyton cleaned their teacher's auto, while Gabe and Crowley sat under an umbrella. The couple was in charge of collecting the money. Castiel and Fer held colorful signs a block away from the Dairy Queen. Ion being the conceited exhibitionist he was, pulled off his shirt, and walked around the block wearing only a pair of camouflaged cargo shorts and forest green flip flops. Fer rolled his eyes behind a pair of aviators. "What did I ever see in that clown?"

"His big cock," Cas bumped his friend's shoulder. 

Fer playfully pushed Castiel. "Touché"

The two friends wore the same clothes: black wife beaters, khaki cargo shorts and flip flops. Castiel covered his baby blues with Ray Ban Wayfarer glasses. Meg and Ruby drove by in the former's white 2013 Jeep Wrangler. Meg honked and whistled at her two friends. 

The passenger window rolled down. Ruby waved at the boys. Meg leaned closer to shotgun. "We can raise a ton of bling if you two prudes removed your shirts." She winked at them.

Fer and Cas simultaneously gave her the bird. Meg blew a kiss at them, and Ruby giggled. "See ya!" The Jeep soon entered the Dairy Queen lot.   
Ion jogged by smirking at the boys. Two cars filled with college co-eds followed him to the parking lot. Peyton and Charlie opened their mouths and stuck a finger in; acting as if they were going to throw up. 

Chuck waved his hands in midair and screamed at the group to come and join them. Six cars waited to be washed. The teens ran. Everyone was stationed at one of the vehicles. A silver 1973 Camaro entered the lot. Castiel and Fer approached the sleek auto. Zeke, one of the football team players descended the Camaro. 

Cas whistled at the car. Fer ran a hand over the smooth surface of the hood. "What's up, guys." Zeke fist bumped the boys. He started hanging out at the club's meetings for a couple of weeks now. He smiled at Fer, who as usual blushed in the 6'2 teen's presence. Cas grinned. Fernando was so adorable. Even a blind person could tell his best friend was majorly crushing on Zeke. 

Zeke ran inside the Dairy Queen to get himself and his two friends Arctic Rushes. The sun was blazing. Castiel wiped sweat from his brow. Fer hosed the classic first. Cas readied the dust buster to vacuum the inside. His butt was out of the driver's door.

Dean drove the Impala to the car wash with Jo in shot gun. "Your old man is going to kill you."

"He's not going to find out." Dean rubbed the back of his beck. As he maneuvered the muscle car into the lot, Jo asked where Cas was. Dean smirked. His green orbs landed on Castiel's perfect ass. He pointed at the Camaro. 

Gabe and Crowley jogged up to them, after Dean parked Baby. Gabriel made grabby hands. Dean, who was almost a foot taller than the trickster, dangled the keys in midair. Gabriel pouted. "You're no fun, Deano." 

"I'll wait for Cas and Fer to wash my baby." 

"Come on girls, I'll treat you to a sundae." Jo enlaced her arms with the two trouble makers.

Dean stood under the tree which had been vacated by Gabe and Crowley. Ms. Barnes said hi, before going over to the convertible Ion was supposed to be cleaning. The teen was macking on the co-eds, instead of actually doing his job. Pam caught Ion's right ear and dragged him to a bucket and sponge. 

Dean sat Indian style and stared at Cas, who removed his black tank top. He couldn't blame his boyfriend, the temperature was around 85 degrees this morning. It was an unusually hot autumn day in Lawrence. Dean closed his eyes for a moment. Laughter and cursing made him open his eyes.  
He immediately saw Castiel running after Fer with hose in hand. He managed to drench his best friend. Dean was bored sitting under the tree. He stood up and strolled over to his boyfriend. "Hey I didn't notice you!" Castiel wiped soap suds from his hair. Fer splattered some all over him. 

Dean inched closer. He hooked his fingers on the belt loop of Cas' cargo shorts, and tugged his boyfriend close to him. "Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel's eyes were rounder than usual.

"This," Dean whispered, before covering Castiel's mouth with his. 

"Whoa!" Fer exclaimed. 

Dean's right hand landed over Cas' boner. The kiss intensified. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked at the two of them. Fer cleared his throat to no avail. 

"Dean, what's gotten into you?" Castiel was able to say, when they stopped for much needed breath.

"Tired of hiding...that's all." Dean pushed Cas to the hood of the Camaro. Castiel switched places and turned Dean around. The tawny haired teen now faced the hood. Cas slid an arm around Dean's waist. He breathed hard against the Winchester's ear. "I'm going to do you real good, your holiness."

"What are you waiting for?" Dean arched his ass upwards. The left side of his face rested against the warm metal.

Castiel's palm entered his waistband. His fingers finagled their way inside Dean's underwear. Dean moaned, as his boyfriend jerked him off in front of everyone. He wasn't embarrassed at all. Becky appeared next to the car's hood with a huge creepy smile on her face. "Thanks!" She licked her lips and continued to stare. 

“When did she get here?” Dean thought to himself.

Castiel, who was in the process of biting the back of Dean's neck, glared at the blonde. "Becky, you're ruining the mood. Shut up or I'll have Fer take you inside."

A circle formed around the couple. Dean was so close to orgasm. Castiel swirled his tongue around Dean's earlobe. He increased his strokes. "Come for me, baby boy."

As Dean opened his mouth to scream Cas' name, a thunderous Ms. Barnes approached them. She shoved Ian and Meg to the side to make way. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can get arrested!"

Castiel wanted to make sure Dean came. It wasn't meant to be, because the furious teacher yanked him away from his boyfriend. Dean was pissed. All of a sudden, he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. A large shadow blocked the sun. Dean rubbed his eyes and got up. He stretched the kinks from his arms and legs.

"Must've been a good dream, Winchester," Zeke grinned. 

"You can say that." Dean felt his face burn. He discreetly adjusted his jeans. He'd be mortified if anyone saw he sported a boner.

Jo returned with Gabe and Crowley in tow. The couple shared a humongous chocolate fudge sundae. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean. He then returned to devouring the sundae. Crowley motioned at Dean to move. He and Gabe sat on a lawn chair. A cute elderly couple paid them ten dollars for having their '58 Couple Deville cleaned. The little old lady, who wore a pink flowered dress pinched Crowley's cheek hard.

Fer ran towards the group. He avoided Zeke. Fer hated how every time he was in the hottie's presence, he would become tongue tied. "Hi, Dean. Uhm...you want us to wash the Impala?" Fer sighed. Yes! He was able to speak coherently in front of Zeke. 

Dean handed Fer the keys. "Treat her like a lady." Fer saluted him and walked over to the muscle car. Cas waited for him there. He smiled at his boyfriend. Fuck! He wanted to go to Dean so badly, but he couldn't. 

Jo and Dean helped Gabe and Crowley collect money. The Winchester's eyes always returned to his boyfriend. Castiel was waxing Baby. Jo elbowed Dean. "Ow!"

"Dude, people are going to start noticing you undressing Cas with your eyes. Way to keep things under the radar." 

"What are you two gossiping harpies babbling about?" Gabe asked. He plopped a grape lollipop in his mouth. 

"None of your business, Nosey Nelly," Jo arched a brow at the short boy.

"You bible thumpers are no fun," Gabe said. He plopped himself on Crowley's lap.

Zeke thanked Cas and Fer for washing his car. He paid twenty bucks instead of the standard $10 price. He winked at Fer, as he started the ignition. Fer almost choked on his own tongue. "Someone likes you," Cas said playfully to his friend. 

"He's too perfect. Zeke isn't into me."

"I think otherwise, mon ami." A text came in Cas' phone. He smirked. "Cover for me...I'm going to have some alone time with Dean." He wiggled his brows.

"Don't take too long!" Fer bellowed.

Cas caught up with Dean in a back alley which linked the Dairy Queen with a laundry mat. Castiel shoved Dean against the concrete wall. "I'm surprised you came."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I miss you." He played with the hem of Cas' wife beater. 

Castiel plastered his body against Dean's. "I want to fuck you so badly, St. Dean, but I need to get back to the car wash."

"We have time for a quickie," Dean mouthed against Castiel's neck. "I want to feel you inside of me, Cas. I need you." Cas felt his boyfriend's need in his voice. 

"Dean, we can't. Not here…I promise we'll get together next weekend."

Castiel kissed Dean softly on the lips. Dean's fingers clung to Cas' tank top. They kissed a little longer. Cas brought the kiss to a halt. "What's gotten into you?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. I just need to be with you." 

"Hey, we'll plan something for next weekend ok?" Cas kissed the tip of Dean's nose, before releasing him. 

Dean left first and two minutes later Castiel followed. Dean was calling Jo over to the Impala. He needed to be home in less than an hour to take care of Adam. The obnoxious sound of a car engine captured his attention. "What's that creep doing here?" Jo asked.

A rusty black 1984 Thunderbird skidded to a halt right next to the Impala. "Well if it isn't my favorite Disney Princess," Allistair said in his usual creepy voice. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He so didn't need to put up with Allistair's bull shit. Jo stood next to her friend. She gave the gecko look alike the stink eye. "Hey there, Lizard boy."

Allistair licked his lips and stared at Jo lasciviously. He made her skin crawl. Castiel approached the trio. "What are you doing here?" He stood in front of Allistair.

"Hello, Crapstiel. My car needs a good wash." Allistair grinned. He revealed his yellow teeth. "Why don't you and Princess Deanna wash it? I wouldn't mind seeing choir boy's sweet and tight ass in action."

Castiel clenched his fists. His nostrils flared. "Go away and crawl under the rock you were born in."

"Ooh you're sexy, when you're feisty, Novak." 

"Just go, man." Dean held Castiel's arm. Cas couldn't afford to get in trouble.

"I'm not leaving until the two of you wash my car. This is a car wash to raise money for fags and carpet munchers...am I right?"

Fer walked over. He stood on the other side of his best friend. "Am I supposed to be intimidated now?"

"Bigots aren't welcomed here," Fer said crossing his arms.

"Aw come on! I just want choir boy here to hop on the hood and do a little strip tease. I have Nine Inch Nails' Closer on a cd. I know princess likes to undress to that particular song."

Dean opened his mouth. Allistair was the bastard, who sent John the tape! Castiel caught on, too. "Do everyone a favor and leave, you creep!" Jo said.

"No one is going to wash your tin can of a car," Ion said. All of the teens surrounded Allistair. He swallowed hard and raised his hands in surrender. Allistair turned and headed to his car. 

Castiel was furious. He pushed Dean to the side, and followed the asshole to the Thunderbird. He shoved Allistair against the driver's door. "Hey assbutt! I know it was you."

Allistair turned around. A wicked grin adorned his long and pale face. "What are you going to do about it?" He cackled. "I know your booty partner got sent to bible camp to be de-programmed. Guess the program was a bust." 

"I hate your slimy voice, your yellow teeth and your evil ways." 

Allistair slid next to Cas. He whispered in Castiel's ear, "That's a shame." 

"Get off me!" 

"You think you're so tough, you little fairy!" Allistair pushed Castiel hard. The blue eyed teen landed on the concrete ground. 

"Oh that does it, you fugly asshole!" Castiel got up and barreled into Allistair. 

The tall and lanky teen laughed. "Is that all you got, pretty boy?"

Allistair swung and hit Castiel's jaw. Dean winced. "Please stop!"

The yellow toothed bastard smirked and winked at Dean. He grabbed Cas by his tank top and kneed him in the stomach. The wind was clipped from Castiel’s sails. He caught his breath and punched Allistair on the nose. Allistair howled before tackling him down. He kicked Castiel's ribs before wrapping his hands around Cas' neck. Fer and Ion jumped on Allistair. The bastard didn't release Castiel. Dean yanked his oily hair hard.  
Cas' vision blurred, as he choked on his own saliva. Dean started to panic. "Please let him go!" He tugged harder at Allistair's hair.

A police siren was heard. Sheriff Mills descended a white Bronco. Ms. Barnes exited the Dairy Queen at the same time. She instantly noticed the commotion and ran towards the circle of students. "Oh my God!" She dropped her shake and screamed for Allistair to release her student. She frantically searched for mace she kept in her handbag.

The Sheriff was able to perform a choke hold on Allistair. The kid's fingers slid down Cas' bruised neck. "You're under arrest for assault and battery." She handcuffed Allistair and read him his rights. He was 18 and would be tried as an adult. 

Jody called for an ambulance. Dean placed his boyfriend's head on his lap. Cas was barely conscious. "Castiel, can you hear me?" He swallowed hard. Dean started to cry. Tears slid down his face and landed on Cas' hair. 

"He's going to be ok, Dean." Ms. Barnes assured him. 

Fer and Jo helped him get up. "Cas is a survivor. No need to worry, man."

Dean stood by, as the paramedics wheeled Cas in the ambulance. "Jo, can you please go to the hospital with Fer. I can't. John is expecting me. He'll start searching for me if I'm not home soon."

Jo nodded and hugged her friend. "I'll text you, when I hear any news."

"Thanks, Jo."

Dean got in the Impala, but waited to calm down. He started the ignition. Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel. They discovered the identity of the tape culprit, but at the price of Castiel's well-being. Dean has never felt as impotent as he did right now. He should be with his boyfriend in the ambulance. But thanks to John, he couldn't be at his side. Dean said a prayer for Castiel, before driving out of the lot.


	20. Sneaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Inferification and Niniitaah for commenting and to the peeps, who left kudos. :)

Dean ordered pizza for his younger brothers, but was unable to eat. His thumbs hurt due to texting Jo like a maniac. She accompanied Cas to the hospital. God Bless the petite spitfire. Jo remained glued to a sticky plastic seat in the waiting area. The young Harvelle had never witnessed Bobby Singer being so exasperated. The man barged into the hospital's information booth asking about his son's condition. The receptionist calmed him down, by stating Castiel was having his vocal chords checked. The boy had a fractured rib. 

Jo wearily approached the auto shop teacher. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Singer, Cas will be ok."

Bobby sighed and turned around. He dropped his gaze. "Jo, I didn't see you."

"I understand. Cas was responsive in the ambulance. He was having difficulty speaking. Alistair, the douchebag choked him pretty bad."

"Where the hell was everyone else while this happened?!" Bobby removed his trucker cap and wiped sweat from his forehead. "My boy could've been killed by that little creep!" The receptionist rolled her eyes and shushed Bobby. He looked at her sheepishly. 

"Fer, Ion and Dean tried stopping the asshole, but he went psycho. Thank God the Sheriff appeared at the car wash and managed to bring Alistair down."

"That rat bastard is gonna pay for hurting my son." Bobby swallowed hard.

Jo smiled at the older man. "You want a cup of coffee?" The sixth text from Dean came in. 

Bobby said yes to the coffee offer. Jo nodded and walked down the corridor, which led to the cafeteria. She texted Dean what she heard the receptionist explain to Bobby.

Fer, Charlie, Peyton, Gabe and Crowley entered the waiting area. The teens said hi to Bobby and asked how Cas was faring. The old man told them his son's condition. He thanked Fer for helping his son. "How did the brawl begin? Cas, the idjit knows better."

Charlie and Fer took turns giving the mechanic all the details. Bobby was astounded upon hearing Alistair sent John the strip club video. "That punk is Satan's kid. I am so pressing charges against him. He's screwed since Mills witnessed him choking Cas."

Jo returned with a cup of steaming coffee for Bobby. He thanked her. She remained with her classmates, while Bobby headed to speak with the receptionist. An hour later, Bobby was informed Castiel was being admitted overnight for observation. He shared the news with the kids. Once Cas was settled in a room with a grouchy middle aged man, who emitted noxious gas; Bobby allowed the kids to see his son for a few minutes.

Gabriel and Crowley handed him a Yo Mama Jokes book. Charlie and Peyton brought his iPod for him and Jo informed the blue eyed teen that Dean was a nervous Nelly. "I'm sending him the last text of the night now." She pecked Cas on the cheek and waved bye at everyone. Her mom was waiting for her in the hospital's front entrance. 

Bobby scooted everyone out, except for Fer. He snuck in a burger and shake for his best friend. Bobby assisted Cas in adjusting the hospital bed to a comfortable position. Castiel took a huge bite. "Down boy…your throat is still sore!"

Cas chewed slowly. It did bother him to swallow. Fer presented the chocolate shake to him. Castiel moaned after taking two sips. "Thanks," he whispered in a raspy voice. Fer smiled.

"Boy, with all of the drama today; I haven't been able to give you the great news." Bobby scooted a chair closer to the bed. Fer turned off the TV.

Castiel stared at his foster father. Bobby cleared his throat. "The attorney called to tell us the adoption is official. He's bringing the paperwork Monday morning."

Cas swallowed hard. Tears pooled in his big baby blues. Fer removed the burger wrapper and shake from his friend's hands. Bobby walked over to the side of the bed. "You boys are Singers now." His own eyes became watery. 

"I finally have a real dad," Castiel looked at his adoptive father. His voice cracked. He held the older man's hand. Bobby enveloped the teen in his arms. He tried to be gentle due to Cas' bruised rib.

"Thanks, dad." 

Hearing those words said to him, made Bobby choke. He could never replace his own flesh and blood, which was taken too soon from him, but the Novak boys filled most of his heart now. It had become an empty void since he lost his wife and only son. 

Fer was about to start crying himself. He threw away the wrapper and paper bag inside a tin garbage can. "Congratulations!" He was ecstatic for his best friend. Now the only thing Cas needed to be completely happy was for him and Dean to be able to acknowledge their relationship in public. 

Dean waited for John to finally call it a night. The pastor arrived home after the seminar at ten pm. John took a freaking eternity to eat a damn PB & J sandwich. Afterwards he wrote the sermon for Sunday service. At 11:30, he ascended the stairs. Dean stood behind his bedroom door to keep track of his father's progress. He rolled his eyes, when he heard the bathroom sink's faucet being turned on. Dean wished John would choke on toothpaste. God he needed to go to the hospital! 

Dean's heartbeat accelerated, when he heard John's footsteps going down the hall. The pastor always checked in on his three sons before hitting the hay. The green eyed teen rocketed to his bed and pulled the duvet over his body. Only tufts of his tawny hair were visible to anyone, who entered the bedroom. Dean closed his eyes, as soon as he heard the doorknob rattle. 

John opened the door and stepped inside. Dean could feel his father's eyes zoom in on the lump in the middle of the bed. John the bastard remained standing in the center of the room. Seconds seemed like an eternity to the teen. John finally vacated the room. Dean counted to twenty very slowly in his mind. He sat up after hearing his dad's bedroom door close. 

"About fucking time," Dean murmured under his breath. He silently dressed in jeans, a Kansas City Royals t-shirt and sneakers. Dean needed to make sure John was asleep before sneaking out. His baby's engine was quite loud, and he couldn't afford to be caught. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was almost midnight. Dean decided to wait until 12:15 to make his escape.

At the designated time, the teenager sidled out of his room. He plastered his left ear on John's door. Light snoring was heard. Dean sighed. As he turned around to descend the stairs, he received the fright of his life. His moose of a younger appeared out of thin air. Dean clutched his chest. He glared at Sam. 

He quietly crept down the stairs. Sam followed him. When the two Winchesters stood by the front door, Sammy asked his brother where he was heading. Dean whispered, "I need to be with Cas. Jo said he's being kept overnight for observation."

"Dad is going to kill you."

"I don't care, Sammy. I need to be with him. It's my fault he got beat up. He was defending me."

Sammy ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Dean, I'm scared. Dad's going to blow a fuse, when he discovers you're not here in the morning."

"I don't care. I'm tired of being his puppet. I need to stand up for myself."

Sam felt pride in his big brother. It's about time Dean grew a pair. "I'll try my best and cover for you."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "Thanks, little man." He fetched Baby's keys from a bowl and flew out of the house.

Sam knelt on the sofa and watched Dean drive off through a window. He wanted to help his big brother be happy once and for all; but how? All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Sam's head. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?" He grinned before rushing up the stairs.

Dean drove through two red lights. It felt awesome. John would have a stroke. Dean mentally flipped his dad the bird. Once Dean arrived at the hospital, a nurse informed him visiting hours were over. She was adamant in not allowing the teen access to Cas' room. Luckily, Bobby was on his way out. His eyes landed on Dean. 

"Bobby, please do something. I need to be with Cas. How is he doing?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's better. The idjit is emotionally exhausted. He was finally able to fall asleep now."

"Can you please talk to the nurse?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. He hated being caught in the middle of this teen melodrama. He muttered, "Idjit." Bobby turned to speak to the nurse, who was at the counter. It took him five minutes to convince the hatchet faced woman. 

She looked at Dean with small beady eyes. "We will make an exception since the patient's father is giving his consent. I won't tolerate any funny business. You understand, young man?"

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Bobby." The older man said good night and that he'd be back early in the morning. Dean followed Nurse Hatchet to Cas' room.

"We only do this for relatives, but I will call for a cot to be brought in."

Dean shook his head. "That won't be necessary." The nurse left.

The Winchester left the lights off. Cas' roommate was snoring really loud. Light provided by the full moon and a lamp post illuminated Castiel's slumbering form. Purple bruises formed a collar around his boyfriend's neck. A wicked looking bruise adorned his beautiful face. This was his entire fault. He should've stood up to Alistair.

Dean walked slowly towards the bed. Castiel's eyelids stirred. He must have felt Dean's presence, because he opened his gorgeous baby blues. "Hello Dean," he whispered in a raspy voice. He gave Dean his gummy smile, which always made his heart flutter like a stupid middle school girl experiencing her first crush.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. You're here because of me." Dean licked his dry lips. 

Castiel scooted to the side. He patted the empty side of the bed. Dean gingerly got on it. "Hey I mostly beat up that asshole for sending your dad the tape. He had it coming."

Dean planted his head on Castiel's shoulder. Cas trailed his fingers down Dean's arm. "I have great news."

Dean raised his eyes to gaze into Cas' orbs. "The adoption is official. Alfie and I are Singers now."

"That's awesome, Cas! I'm so happy for you." Dean kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You finally have a real family." 

"I owe it all to you, baby boy." Castiel caressed Dean's jaw. "You got the ball rolling, when I got arrested for shop lifting Alfie's cold medicine."

Dean nudged his nose against Cas' stubble covered jaw. "Now John can't blackmail me with having you and Alfie separated."

"You're out of that house once you graduate. You can stay with us for the summer." Castiel's eyes began to close. 

"Don't talk anymore, baby." Dean played with Cas' hair. The last words Castiel heard before drifting off to sleep were "I love you."

Bobby arrived accompanied by Missouri at 8 am. "Aw don't wake them up. They are too cute sleeping all cuddled up."

"Women," Bobby mumbled.

"I heard that!" Missouri set two caramel Frappuccinos and two plates of pancakes and bacon on top of the tray table used by patients to eat. "Go ahead and wake the cuties. The food is getting cold." She gazed at the boys with motherly affection.

Bobby shook Dean, who held on tight to Cas even in sleep. Dean mumbled incoherently before opening his eyes. As soon as the tawny haired boy removed himself from the bed, Castiel felt the lack of his body heat. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning Snow White and Rapunzel." Bobby opened the venetian blinds to allow more light to enter.

"I made you breakfast and we stopped at McDonalds to get you Frappuccinos." 

"Thanks...I'm starving. Hospital food blows," Cas said before stuffing his mouth with half of one of Missouri's famous chocolate chip pancakes.

Dean gazed at his cell phone. Thank God there were no missed calls or texts. This meant John hadn't discovered his disappearance. Nurse Hatchet entered the chamber to check Cas' vitals. She wrote them down in a chart. "Everything looks good. Castiel should be released at noon."

Bobby thanked the woman. "I guess I'll go get your duffel so you can change." He turned to Dean. "You better get going, son. We don't want John to send the police looking for you."

"I don't care. I'm driving Cas home, when he's discharged."

Missouri arched a brow. "Good for you, sweetheart."

Meanwhile at the Winchesters' home, John was preparing breakfast. The scintillating smell of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs woke Sam up. As he plopped his feet on an old pair of flip flops, he remembered where Dean was. He needed to kill some time before the answer to their prayers arrived. 

Sam woke Adam. The youngster rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to go to school."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "It's Sunday, dumb ass."

"Oh!' Adam sat up. 

"I need you to do something for me." Sam adjusted the collar of Adam's sock monkey pajama top. 

"What?" Adam smelled the bacon. He was out of his car bed in a flash.

"You haven't given dad the field trip permission form. Do that now before we leave for church. Isn't tomorrow the last day to turn it in?" Sam opened the door.

Adam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and I really want to go to the zoo."

"Hey you can ask dad that question you've wanted to ask after your teacher covered the theory of evolution."

Adam tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes. "Huh?"

"Remember you're confused. Were apes here before us? If so then Adam and Eve is a crock of you know what. Were they apes or humans like us?"

"Oh yeah!" Adam ran down the stairs.

Sam rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be so much fun." 

He entered the kitchen. John was signing the field trip permission slip. He then turned to the stove. He stirred the scrambled eggs. "Where's Dean? He's usually up at this time."

Sam cleared his throat and bulged his eyes out at Adam. The seven year old sat up straight on the chair. "Dad, were Adam and Eve monkeys like in Planet of the Apes?"

John dropped the spoon. "What?! Why would you think that, son?" He turned off the stove and sat across from his youngest.

Sam grabbed orange juice from the fridge. After he poured a glass, he leaned against the counter. John's back was towards him. He had a perfect seat. Sam bit the inside of his right cheek. He was dying to laugh.

"We are learning about evolution in science class."

"I should've known. The school system always pollutes youngsters' minds."

"So were they? Do we come from monkeys?" Adam asked with expressive big eyes.

"God created man in his own image."

"So God is a chimp?"

John stomped his hand on the table. Sam covered his mouth. Oh this was too good. His father turned his head to look at him. Sam sobered up and crossed his arms.

"No, Adam. No one has ever seen God, but he created Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. They were humans not apes." 

"So they are lying to us in school?" Adam furrowed his brows.

John felt a headache coming. "Let's eat. We can continue this conversation at a later time." He added pepper to the eggs. "Sam, go wake Dean up."

Sam began to panic. "I think he's starting to get a cold. Maybe you should let him sleep in late. He was sneezing up a storm last night."

Adam was about to open his mouth. Sam bulged his eyes out at him again. The seven year old fiddled with his fork. "Food will help him recover faster. Go get him or I will."

Sam walked at a snail's pace out of the kitchen. He scratched his head. "God, if you're really up there. Please let my plan work. Dean deserves to be happy." 

As he set his right foot on the first step, the doorbell rang. "Thank you, God!" He ran to the front door. Sam opened it and hopped up and down in happiness. "Grandpa Henry!"

"Sammy Davis, Jr!" The sixty year old gave his middle grandchild a huge bear hug. 

Adam ran to the living room to see, who the visitor was. "Grandpa!" He barreled into Henry. 

"Someone's grown! How are you Adam West?!" He patted the baby of the family's cheek. 

"I grew two inches this summer!" 

"What's the commotion?" John inquired. He was drying his hands with a kitchen towel. His eyes landed on his father, who stood outside of the front door. John dropped the towel. "Dad, what are you doing here? You only visit on Christmas."

Sam laughed internally. His dad was pale as a brand new pair of tighty whities. The only person, who John Winchester didn't get along in the entire planet, was his own father, Henry. Sam called his grandpa after Dean left. Henry told the moose he'd be there early this morning. If anyone would be able to help Dean it was Grandpa Henry.

"So dad, how long is your stay...a couple of days? I'll set up a cot in the den." John headed to a hall closet to fetch a pillow and bed sheets.

"Actually, I'm moving permanently to Lawrence." Henry slid his arms across both of his grandsons' shoulders. 

"Yay! Grandpa can spend time with us!" Adam jumped up and down. "Are you going to stay with us?" John became paler. Sam loved seeing his dad squirm. 

"I'm going to search for a house. That way the boys can stay whenever they want to." Henry winked at Sam. "I'll be out of your hair before you can say cunnilingus!" 

"Dad!" John's face became red.

"Oh son...I see you still have that stick shoved up your butt."

"You have three days to find a house. Now let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold!"


	21. Captain Jack Harkness Has Got Nothing On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and big thanks to Niniitaah (my apologies to your cat), Inferification (I love writing Grandpa Henry), Fiondi and TriWizard_Tardis (glad you two are enjoying this) for leaving comments.

Sam had chewed most of his fingernails and cuticles, by the time he heard the Impala's engine purr loudly on their street. John scheduled an afternoon mass that Sunday, which meant he hadn't stepped foot outside of the Winchester home yet. He hadn't noticed the absence of the black muscle car. Grandpa Henry was doing a smashing job getting a rise out of his son. 

The teenage moose flew out of the house, and opened the Impala's front driver's door. "What the hell’s going on, Sammy?!" Dean almost fell out of the vehicle due to his brother's erratic behavior.

"I called Grandpa Henry after you left. He's here now." Sam caught his breath.

Dean grinned. "Grandpa's visiting?" He pocketed the keys in his jeans back pocket.

"I told him everything and he's here to help."

"He knows I'm gay?" Dean gave Sam a look of terror.

Sam patted his brother's left bicep. "Don't sweat it. He's just disgusted by dad's homophobia."

"Dad doesn't know I was gone?"

Sam shook his head. His shaggy hair flopped up and down. "He has no clue. Hurry up and get in bed. I told him you were coming down with the flu."

Dean hugged the hell out of his moose brother. "I owe you big time, Sammy boy."

The boys could clearly hear John's and Henry's raised voices coming from the garage. Dean took two steps at a time on his way to his bedroom. Once he was inside his room, he shrugged off his jeans and remained wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He crossed his arms under his head and smiled, after plopping his body on the mattress. 

Castiel was feeling better in his home. Bobby was truly Cas' dad. So John, the prick would be unable to blackmail Dean. Alfie and Castiel were Singers now. Dean would bet the Impala that Bobby would move Heaven and Hell to keep his sons under his roof. Sleep overcame the green eyed Dean. Soon light snores were emitted from his room.

Dean woke up to the aroma of Hot Pockets coming from the kitchen. He grinned. Grandpa Henry was an atrocious cook, but he made up for his lack of culinary skills by nuking awesome junk food. Dean got out of bed and stretched his arms. His fingertips almost touched the ceiling. He scratched his exposed midriff, before bending down to retrieve a pair of dirty grey sweatpants. He whistled, as he made his way down the stairs.

The munchkins must have left with John to church earlier in the afternoon. Dean yawned really loud. Henry turned from the stove, where he was preparing mac and cheese. He beamed at his first born grandson. "Well if it ain't my favorite prehistoric pet dinosaur!" 

Dean rolled his eyes. Ever since he was a little runt, Grandpa Henry called him Dino, the pet from the Flintstones. "Hey grandpa!" 

Henry opened his arms wide open in invitation. "What are you waiting for, kiddo?" He glanced at his wrist watch. "There is a titty bar waiting for me in two hours!"

Dean laughed. He walked into his grandpa's warm bear hug. "Thanks for coming, grandpa. Sam gave me the 411."

Henry patted Dean's shoulders. "I'm sorry you've been going through all this shit, son." He shook his head. "I blame your Grandma Millie's old man for filling John's head with all of this religious fanaticism." He carefully retrieved two ham and cheese Hot Pockets from the microwave. Henry turned off the stove and served mac and cheese on two plates to accompany the nuked treats.

Dean thanked him and was about to dig in. "Hold your horses, Dino! You're gonna burn your mouth. Wait a couple of minutes."

The teenager jogged over to the fridge and fetched a pitcher of iced tea. He poured a generous amount in two glasses. "So this Castiel kid must be real special to have you sneaking out in the middle of the night." 

Dean licked his lips. "I love him." He lowered his gaze. Grandpa Henry must be real disappointed in having a gay grandson. "I bet you're disgusted by me."

"Hey, look at me, Dino!" Henry banged a fist on the kitchen table. "I don't give a fucking rat's tail, who you're in love with. As long as this Castiel treats you right, I won't stand in your way."

Dean gulped hard. "You mean that?"

Henry nodded. "Tell me everything...well you know what I mean." His grandson rapidly got him up to date. Henry shook his head. John's religious fanaticism had gone far enough. He told Dean that if the man ever tried to starve any of his sons as a form of punishment, to notify him ASAP. That was child abuse, and he was not going to tolerate it. 

"For now its best you and Castiel keep things on the down low. I'll think of a way for John to find out and not have him do a re-enactment of Godzilla destroying Tokyo."

Grandpa Henry spent four days on a house hunt. He was starting to lose hope, when the overly perky real estate agent, who happened to be Becky's mother, showed him a two story Victorian home. It was conveniently located five minutes from the Singers' place. It would be a good place for his grandson and boyfriend to meet. Henry planned on establishing some ground rules though. He didn’t intend for his new abode to become a Motel 6 for teenage lovers. 

The house contained a large front porch, spacious living room with a large dining room. Four bedrooms with en suite bathrooms comprised the second floor. Henry pictured his grandsons staying over during long weekends, or when John Boy went to conferences. Henry chuckled. His son always hated being called John Boy, the character from "the Waltons". 

Perky real estate lady pulled open the sliding glass door, which led to a big backyard. The lawn was freshly mowed and a tall apple tree stood proudly to the side. Henry planned on setting up a tire swing for Adam there. "Do you have children of your own?" Ms. Rosen asked revealing pearly white teeth.

"Actually got three grand kids." Henry stuffed his hands in his khaki pants pockets.

Ms. Rosen arched a blonde brow. "Really? They must be infants."

Henry winked at her. "The oldest is 17."

Becky's mom covered her bosom with her right hand. "Goodness gracious...I pegged you to be 40 at most. So you are the pastor's father? I pegged you being his older brother." She blushed. Henry's eyes travelled to her neck and the top of her breasts that turned red, too.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I was blessed with great genes. I love this place." He scooted closer to the real estate agent. His eyes zeroed in on her left hand. Good no wedding band and there was no evidence the agent wore one at all.

"Will your wife be joining us, Mr. Winchester?"

He placed a hand over his chest. "My beautiful Millie passed away several years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

Henry waved a hand at the woman. "I think this one is a keeper, darling."

"Really?! You are going to love it, as well as your grand kids. Dean and my Becky are good friends. They are both members of the school bible group. He is such a good example to my Rebecca. Her head is always in the clouds. I have to wrestle the laptop away from her!" Ms. Rosen giggled.

"Perhaps the two of you will come over for a barbecue once I'm settled in. I will be proud to have two beautiful women under my roof."

The real estate agent grinned and undid the first two buttons of her silk peach shirt. This Henry Winchester was quite the handsome devil. Man looked twenty years younger than his true age. 

"Why don't you show me the basement again? I need instructions on how to use the modern washer and dryer." Henry offered her his arm. 

Half an hour later, the duo finally vacated the house. Ms. Rosen pulled down her cream colored pencil skirt and put her messy curls in a respectable looking bun. She took down the for sale sign. Henry winked at the agent, while he held the driver's door of the SUV open for her. He kissed her right hand, before closing the door. The real estate agent placed her business card, which had her cell phone number on it, in the palm of his hand.

Saturday afternoon Castiel was set to meet Henry Winchester. He hoped he was nothing like his homophobic dick of a son. Bobby told his son to be himself. A good first impression was all he needed to impress Henry. Cas nodded. He dressed in black skinny jeans, a black Metallica t-shirt and grey checkered Vans. 

Dean took advantage that John was supervising construction at the church. So he picked up Cas in the Impala. Adam and Sam sat on the backseat. Sam and Dean had to bribe Adam with a ton of candy and a trip to Cold Stone, in order to keep the kid silent about Castiel joining them for the afternoon.

Henry waited for them on the porch, when Dean parked the Impala in the driveway. He hugged all of his grandsons. "I've got a surprise for the two of you. Saddle over to the backyard," he told his two youngest grand kids. The stomping of their feet echoed through the first floor.

The older man turned to stare at Castiel. He looked at him from head to toe. "I'm Castiel Singer, sir. It's an honor to meet you." 

Henry finally smiled. He shook hands with the blue eyed teen. "Nice to meet you, kid. All I have to say is that you better not hurt my Dino. If I find out you have, I will not hesitate to use a Kitana sword and chop your dick off. Capisce?"

Cas swallowed hard. "I would never hurt Dean, sir."

"Good to hear...why the two of you don’t help me set up a tire swing for the young ones, and then you can be on your way." 

An hour later, Sammy was pushing Adam from a tire that swung from the apple tree. Dean and Castiel helped Henry grill some steaks on a grill. Everyone ate at the picnic table Henry had set up in the backyard. He got to know his grandson's boyfriend better.

After they all wolfed down an apple pie, Castiel and Dean left. They drove out of town. Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot of a tattoo shop Charlie and Peyton recommended to Cas. His boyfriend got a crazy idea to get a tattoo. 

Dean turned off the radio and scooted closer to Castiel. He kissed him longingly for a while. Cas' fingers dug in the back of Dean's neck. The teens inhaled each other profusely, as the kissing intensified. Dean stopped for a moment.

Castiel opened his eyes and licked Dean's saliva from his lips. "I'm glad you went back to wearing eye liner. Your eyes look incredible." He blushed.

"Dean, we've had sex on several occasions. I have counted 18 freckles on your sexy behind, when I eat you out. Why do you still turn red? Come here." He kissed the hell out of his boyfriend.

Castiel was the one to stop the make out session this time. "We need to go in the parlor. They close in three hours and you don't want to be home late."

Dean grumbled. He righted his clothes and exited the vehicle. Cas was greeted by a burly dude named Lenny. "What can I do for you, brother?"

Castiel approached the tattoo artist and handed him a folded piece of paper. "You sure you want this? Tats aren't easy to remove." Cas nodded. "Then follow me, brother."

Dean sat next to Cas to hold his hand. Castiel told his boyfriend not to take a peek. He wanted to surprise Dean. Cas opted to have the tattoo on his back. It was quite big so that was the only ideal place to have it on. 

Lenny asked, "This will take more than three hours. It's going to cost you over five hundred."

Dean's eyes bulged out. "Are you crazy?"

"Relax...I saved money helping Bobby at the salvage yard."

"Dad's going to be home in like two hours!" Dean started to panic.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Call your grandpa. Have him drop the rug rats off, when John arrives home. He can tell John you're staying over at his place, cuz he needs help assembling a shelf or something."

Lenny chuckled. "Ah I remember sneaking off with my girl, Andrea, when we were kids. Her old man hated my guts."

Dean excused himself to call Henry. Lenny took out a new needle from a sealed packet. "You must really love this boy, brother. What if things between the two of you don't work out? He's going to be imprinted on you for life."

"I love him a lot." 

"If you say so." Lenny started to work.

Dean tried taking a peek, but Castiel swatted his hand hard. It was close to almost seven hours later that Lenny finished his art work. Cas got up gently. His back bothered him. Lenny handed him antibiotic ointment and instructed him to have someone apply it all over his back twice a day. 

"Now can I see?" Dean was anxious.

Castiel gave him his back. Dean's mouth formed an o. He was robbed of speech. "Is that me?" His fingers gently traced the outer outline of the impressive tattoo. It was of him with expanded, large black and blue angel wings about to take flight. "Cas, I don't know what to say."

Cas dragged Dean closer to him by clutching at his belt loop. "You're my angel, your holiness." He kissed the tawny haired boy gently. Lenny cleared his throat. Cas paid the burly man and thanked him. 

Castiel chose to lay face down in the backseat. Dean avoided bumpy roads. The two teens made out in the car before Cas got out. "You really love me huh?" Dean still couldn't get over his boyfriend getting a tattoo of him. 

"You know I do, baby boy." Castiel winked at him and kissed him good night.

Grandpa Henry's house became a hangout for Dean and his friends. After school the teens came by to work on school projects. Henry told Becky to say hi to her mom for him. The girl looked at him funny. 

A week later, John had a conference to attend to. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he left his sons with Henry. The pastor told his father not to curse in front of his children. Henry nodded eagerly. He just wanted his Holy Roller son to go. 

Dean and Cas left town again. This time they ate at their favorite diner and then headed to a gay club. The bouncer was easily bribed with twenty dollars. The teens spotted Charlie and Peyton on the dance floor. Eighties and nineties music was being played by the house DJ that evening. 

Castiel ordered a beer. Dean wasn't sure, but relented. It was hot in the club. He chugged the cold ale fast. The teens soon ordered a second round. Depeche Mode's "Personal Jesus" started playing. Castiel dragged Dean to the dance floor. "I love this fucking song!"

The boys hugged Charlie and Peyton. Cas threw his hands in the air and closed his eyes. He started swaying his lips. Dean felt awkward. He was no Michael Jackson, that's for sure! Cas yanked him closer. "Let the music take over you, baby boy! Close your eyes and be free!"

Dean relaxed, when he felt Cas' hands cling to his waist. He closed his eyes and in no time the music took over him. Sure he wasn't Usher all of a sudden, but he wasn't making a fool of himself. The two couples danced four more songs, and then visited the bar. The girls ordered Long Island iced teas. Dean and Cas ordered a round of tequila shots.

The quartet was feeling a nice buzz all around. The girls returned to the dance floor. Cas went to the bathroom. He drained the dragon. Afterwards he sat on the floor for a while. He felt nauseous. That's what you get for drinking on an almost empty stomach. He only ate fries at the diner.

Ten minutes later, he returned to the bar. Hmmm...Dean wasn't where he left him. Castiel's eyes scanned the dance floor. He saw red. A re-mix of Madonna's "Like a Prayer" played. Dean was dancing very provocatively with some college guy. The dude had his arms wrapped around Dean's waist and their bodies were plastered to each other.

Cas's nostrils flared. He stomped his way to the dance floor. "What the fuck is this?!"

Dean opened his eyes. "Cas, baby you're back!" 

"He's dancing with me, kid. Go find another partner!" GQ college guy tugged Dean closer.

"That's my boyfriend, pal!" Cas clenched his fists to the side.

Dean's dance partner froze. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry he didn't say anything about a boyfriend." With those words he scurried away in search of a new conquest.

Dean giggled and hiccupped. He waved bye at the guy. "Later Lance!"

"We better go! You're wasted." Castiel frowned.

Charlie and Peyton joined them. "You guys leaving?"

"Yeah, before Dean fucks Lance over there." 

"What happened?" Charlie inquired.

Cas told them what happened, while he'd been in the bathroom. "Way to go, Winchester!" Peyton gave Dean a high five. Castiel scowled at her. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Cas, you're blowing things out of proportion. Lance and I were just dancing." Dean hiccupped.

"You two were about to fuck on the dance floor!" Castiel opened the club's front door.

"We were not! Apologize this instant for saying something so nasty. I wouldn't fuck anyone else, but you." Dean pouted. He allowed Charlie to drag him to Castiel's Mustang. 

Castiel sobered up after throwing up in the bathroom. He was able to drive. The girls made Dean as comfortable as they could. The sports car wasn't too spacious. Cas thanked them and said good night. He waited a few minutes before starting the ignition.

He was silent most of the drive home. Dean played with the radio and giggled incessantly. At least the hiccups went away. They'd started to get on Cas' nerves. How could Dean do that to him? He was basically dry humping a stranger on the dance floor! 

An hour later, they made it to Henry's house. The porch light was left on for Dean. The Winchester unbuckled his seatbelt and was aiming to sit on Cas' lap. Castiel opened the driver's door and got out. Dean fell head first onto the driver's seat. "Hey come back here!"

Castiel was already at the porch. He bent down to retrieve a copy of the house key, Henry left under the welcome mat. Dean stood behind him and humped Cas' ass. "Stop it! I'm mad at you!"

Dean stopped. The porch started spinning. Castiel unlocked the door and dragged Dean inside. "Why are you mad at me?" Cas ignored him. He led his boyfriend up the stairs to the bedroom Henry designated for him.

Castiel helped Dean undress. He went to the en suite bathroom and fetched a glass of water for him. "Drink this," he handed the water to Dean.

"I would never dance with someone like that...not even drunk. I love you and wouldn't do that to you." Cas knew he was being ridiculous, but couldn't help it. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head. Dean was a hot guy and what if he started to be exposed to new people. Maybe he'd get tired of Cas, and want to explore relationships with other men. It sure looked like he was having the time of his life with Lance. What kind of name was that?

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean drank all of the water. Castiel tucked him in. Dean was dead to the world. He snored lightly. Cas turned off the light and left.

The following morning, Dean wanted to die. He threw up twice and had a nasty migraine. Henry crushed two aspirins and added them to tomato juice. The older man fought Dean to drink the concoction. His grandson was grateful half an hour later.

"I'm surprised not to see Blue Eyes here with you." Henry waggled his brows.

Dean ran his hands through his hair. "I kind of did something stupid last night. Cas is pissed at me."

"What happened?" Henry smeared grape jam on a piece of whole wheat toast. After hearing Dean, he said, "You're stupid, but Castiel will forgive you. It's not like he found you making out with this Lance jerk."

"I would never do that!"

"Cool your jets, Dino. Give him some time to cool off. You can set things right tomorrow at school." Dean shrugged his shoulders. He hated not being in speaking terms with Cas. Today was going to be a long ass day. 

Castiel spent Sunday afternoon with the girls: Charlie, Peyton, Jo and Becky. Fer was unavailable since Zeke finally grew a pair and asked him out. The two were on their first date. Cas was happy for Fer. The kid needed a boyfriend, who will treat him right.

He munched on Twizzlers, as they watched the end to "Pretty in Pink". Cas rolled his eyes. "This Andy chick is a fucking idiot! I would have chosen Ducky over Blaine. He was always loyal to her. Ducky wouldn't have dry humped a guy on the dance floor!"

Charlie and Peyton wanted to strangle Cas. Jo and Becky at least were blissfully unaware of what transpired at the club last night. "Here Cas, have some more popcorn!" Charlie shoved the bowl at him. Hopefully, his mouth would be stuffed with food, and he wouldn't ruin the John Hughes marathon for them.

At the end of "The Breakfast Club", Roger Ebert's heir was at it again. "Why did Allison accept the makeover? She was being her true self and then is all honky dory with the new change in image? What kind of message was Hughes sending out to young girls?"

Jo and Becky had enough. Something crawled up Cas' ass and evidently didn't plan on coming out any time soon. "We gotta go. Youth group starts in an hour. Later guys!" Jo stuck her tongue out at the back of Castiel's head.

Once the blondes left, Charlie turned to Cas. "You've been nothing but a sour puss all afternoon. Grumpy mode ends now!"

"Has Dean called you?" Peyton asked.

"No, and if he did I wouldn't answer!" Castiel stood up. He wiped the salt from the popcorn on his jeans. "I know where I'm not wanted. Good bye, ladies." 

"Cas, wait!" Charlie bellowed. The front door was slammed shut.

The following day at school Castiel was being a little bitch all day. He ignored Dean's texts and attempts at conversation. During lunch time, the Winchester managed to drag his brat of a boyfriend to the parking lot.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see us together and tell daddy." Castiel pouted.

"Cas, this broken hearted diva act got old yesterday. It really is unattractive. I'm sorry. I was drunk, but you should know I love you, and would never be unfaithful to you." Dean sat on the Impala's trunk.

Castiel looked up at the sky. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His electric blue eyes met Dean's green orbs. "I apologize for acting like Lindsay Lohan on the rag. I'm disgusted with myself."

"I love you, Castiel." Dean patted the empty side of the trunk. Cas scooted close to him. The two of them held hands.

"Love ya, too." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "I guess I'm scared that once we get to college and we meet a bunch of new people; you'll realize I'm not all that."

Dean played with Cas' fingers. "Cas, I can meet Captain Jack Harkness and have him proposition me, but I would turn him down in a heartbeat."

Castiel arched a brow. "Damn, you must really love me."

"You better never throw a fit over nothing." Dean glared at his boyfriend.

"I promise, but I will watch your alcohol intake. Your inhibitions tend to fly out the window, when you're plastered."

"Agreed."

"Want to go to the drive in Saturday night?" Cas asked. "They're playing Attack of the 50 Foot Woman and Swamp Thing."

"It's a date." Dean kissed Cas' forehead before hopping off the trunk.

Dean was on cloud nine that afternoon. Him and Cas were back on speaking terms and had a date on Saturday. He went home straight afterschool. Sam and Adam were partaking of extra-curricular activities in their respective schools. 

Dean entered their house. John called him from the kitchen. His father sat on a stool. The pastor held an official looking document in his hands. John's face turned blue. "Can you explain to me why you are being subpoenaed by the court to testify in a trial on Castiel Novak's behalf?"


	22. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to Inferification (I love Grandpa Henry, too ;) and Niniitaah (Kitty! OMC! I melted seeing those eyes!) for commenting.

Dean dropped his school bag on the kitchen floor. Shit! He'd totally forgotten about Allistair, the ass wipe, being in jail for almost killing Castiel at the car wash. John remained seated. "Answer me, boy!" 

His son strolled over to him slowly. John slammed the piece of paper against Dean's chest. The 17 year old licked his lips. He grabbed the court document and read it. The trial was set within two weeks. Dean was not afraid to testify against his former tormentor. Sheriff Mills informed him and Castiel that Allistair would at least serve four years with no chance of parole. Turned out the creep has a criminal history: one DUI and one count of public vandalism. Due to there being so many witnesses of his assault on Cas at the car wash, the dude's ass was fried. Dean wanted to make sure he was one of the people, who helped put Allistair behind bars.

"Sit down and explain yourself," John told Dean through gritted teeth. "You better not BS me, Dean Michael Winchester."

Dean placed the paper in the middle of the kitchen table. He sat across from his father. Dean folded his hands on top of the table. "Jo and I went to a car wash, which the LGBT club sponsored for a school musical they are doing."

"I told you under no circumstances were you to socialize with Castiel Novak." John stared at his first born. 

"It was for a good cause." Dean glanced at the table.

"You are a terrible liar. Don’t have the courage to look at your own father in the eye."

Dean's green eyes met his father's dark orbs. "We wanted to help the club."

John banged a fist on the table. A bowl of oranges rattled. Two plump oranges fell down to the floor. "Enough with the lies!" John breathed hard.

"Stop using the 'good cause' excuse! You went there to see the Novak kid...specifically after I forbid you to."

Dean swallowed hard. His hands shook. He swiftly placed them in the pockets of his jeans. He refused to give John the satisfaction of seeing them shake. 'Yes! I went there to see Cas. Not only did I see him; we snuck away and made out. I begged him to fuck me right there in an alley."

John stood up and scurried over to Dean. His face couldn't get any redder. A thick blue vein on the side of his neck throbbed. Dean thought John was about to pass out. His father dug his fingers deep into Dean's right bicep and dragged him out of the chair.

"How dare you gloat about your sickness to me?!" John shook Dean hard. "All this time you've been lying to me? The camp was a failure and you've been sneaking around with that pervert!" John slammed Dean against the stove. The teen hissed, when one of his hips made contact with the edge. 

"I have no more patience. What am I going to do with you? My son is a degenerate, who is going to rot in Hell."

The pain no longer lanced down Dean's hip. He inched away from the stove. Dean fisted his hands to the side. "At least I won't be alone in Hell. Cas will keep me company."

John raised his right hand and was about to strike his son. Dean held his father's hand. "Lay one finger on me again...I won't hesitate to   
notify the authorities."

The pastor blanched. His nostrils flared. John yanked his hand away from Dean's grasp. "So now you are blackmailing your own father? Your sins keep accumulating."

"I learned from the master." Dean glared at John. "You blackmailed me into going to that ridiculous bible thumper camp in exchange for not separating Cas and Alfie. Well your plan backfired, daddy dearest. Bobby adopted them and the two of them are Singers now." 

"I did what was best for you. God you are an ingrate!" John leaned against the refrigerator. "I prohibit you from seeing that boy and that is final."

"I turn 18 in nine months. You will no longer have any control over me. On the meantime, I'm going to grandpa's for a couple of days. At least he's not a homophobic prick."

"Shut your mouth, boy. You're still under my roof." John clenched his closed fists tighter.

"Oh and one more thing, dad; I know you tricked Cas by sending him the break up text with my phone. Face it...there's nothing you or anyone can do to break us up. We love each other and our bond is unbreakable." Dean picked up his school bag. 

"I want you back here at the end of the week. I am still your guardian. Don't forget the only way you can testify on the pervert's behalf is if I give you permission to." John smirked at Dean with a malignant glint in his eyes.

Dean froze. He clung to his school bag. He turned around. "Yeah and don't forget I most likely have a bruise now caused by your rough handling. We don't want to open a can of worms now; do we?" Dean grinned victoriously. It was all worth it seeing John's smirk quickly turn into a thunderous scowl. 

He turned around and vacated the kitchen. Dean whistled a David Bowie song, as he made his way up the stairs. He packed a week's worth of clothes in a duffel bag, and threw in an iPod, his cell phone and charger. Dean definitely didn't plan on returning any time soon. A week away from John was the remedy he needed. Once he was packed, Dean zipped the duffel bag closed. 

The tawny haired teen inhaled deeply. He slid to the floor in front of his bed. His body shivered. Dean rubbed his hands over his face. Did he just talk back to his father and basically blackmail him? Dean laughed, as he leaned his head against the mattress. It felt so damn good to have things out in the open. Only bad part in all of this was that he couldn't be with his brothers. He planned on texting and Skyping the rug rats on a daily basis. Dean picked up the bag and took one last look at his bedroom, before closing the door.

John sat at his desk in the living room. His eyes trailed his son. "You're not taking the Impala."

Dean cursed underneath his breath. "Fine." He dropped the keys in a bowl by the front door. Dean slammed the door shut.

The teen walked his way to Grandpa Henry's. It took him fifteen minutes to get there. Henry was surprised to see Dean on his doorstep. "What happened to my favorite pet dinosaur?" He opened the door wider so Dean could enter.

"I fought with dad. Everything's out in the open." Dean stood by the couch.

"Things are better this way, Dino. Here hand me your bag. Why don't you call Blue Eyes and have him come over for dinner? I'll make my famous clam chowder." 

Dean bit his lower lip. He was trying real hard not to cry in front of his grandpa. Henry placed the bag on the couch. "Come here, son." He opened his arms for his grandson. Dean barreled into him. 

"Thanks, grandpa...for everything." Dean sniffed in Henry's collar.

"What's family for?" Henry kissed the top of his grandson's head. 

Castiel accepted Dean's dinner invitation. The trio stuffed themselves with clam chowder, French bread and cherry pie. Henry suggested they walk to the local movie theater to see the newest Liam Neeson action thriller. As they strolled through Main Street, Henry stopped outside of a yoga studio.

His eyes twinkled. "You boys wait here a minute." 

Cas and Dean exchanged baffled looks. They leaned in close to the glass front to see inside. Henry was chatting with Ms. Barnes, who donned a tight black tank top and yoga pants. She handed Henry a business card. The older man kissed her hand and waved good bye. 

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

Henry wiggled his brows. "That siren in there is the afternoon yoga instructor. Looks like I'll be joining her beginners class tomorrow."

"I thought you and Ms. Rosen were dating?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"We're not exclusive, kiddo. Anyways, there's plenty of this sought after bachelor to go around." Henry started walking ahead of them.

The following morning, Castiel picked Dean up for school. Led Zeppelin played low in the stereo. Cas drove the cobalt Mustang at forty miles per hour. He was in no rush. First period wasn't set to start for another half hour. The couple went to the McDonald's drive thru and ordered two vanilla iced coffees and two egg mcmuffins. 

They ate in comfortable silence in the school parking lot. After he finished his breakfast, Dean turned to his boyfriend. Cas noticed Dean's look of consternation. "What's wrong?" He took a sip of the iced coffee.

Dean wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin. "I want us to go public this morning."

Cas almost choked on his drink. He gently pounded a fist on his chest. "Is that what you want?"

Dean nodded. "I'm tired of hiding who I really am."

"As long as this is what you want." Castiel held Dean's hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry that it took me so damn long." He traced his thumb across Castiel's hand.

Castiel tossed the garbage in a paper bag and Dean did the same. "I'm really happy." Cas gave Dean a gummy smile. Dean leaned close and kissed him longingly. Castiel reciprocated the kiss with all of his being.  
Several cars entered the lot. Students arrived in droves. The ringing of a bell signaled first period started in five minutes. Cas stared at   
Dean. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They exited the Mustang. As soon as the couple entered the main building, Dean rapidly held Castiel's hand and laced their fingers. Cas felt Dean's clammy palm. He raised his boyfriend's hand and kissed it. "I've got you." He gave Dean a look of so much adoration that Dean almost melted on the spot. They continued their stroll down the crowded hall.


	23. It's About Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and to Niniitaah (say hi to William) and Inferification for commenting. Three more chapters to go my chickadees!

Dean was so nervous that when someone slammed their locker shut, he jumped. Castiel held on tighter to his hand. Dean glanced at his boyfriend quickly and saw Cas smiling fondly at him. Becky and Chuck were arguing most likely about her writing fan fiction again. The perky blonde's eyes became bug like, as soon as they landed on the couple approaching them. She jumped up and down. 

"OMG! Destiel is canon!"

Dean and Castiel simultaneously furrowed their brows. Chuck had to physically restrain the girl. "You finally grew some cojones, Dean." Chuck grinned at his two friends. "Good for you guys!"

"Thanks, man," Cas said. He walked Dean over to his locker, which was situated across from Becky's. 

"Let me be the first to say you two are the hottest couple since Ethan Chandler and Dorian Grey." Becky gave the couple a maniacal grin.   
The three boys gave her blank looks. “No one watches Penny Dreadful?”

"Come on, Becks...let's go before I have to hose you down." Chuck dragged the blonde away.

Dean was fetching a chemistry book from his locker. Castiel leaned casually against an adjacent locker. "Wanna accompany me to the LGBT meeting today at lunch time?" Cas chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't want Dean to think he was pushing him to join the club.

The green eyed teen remained silent. He placed the chemistry book inside his school bag. Dean stood up. He smirked. "I should since I'm dating the club's Prez." 

Castiel smiled widely. He kissed Dean lightly on the lips. A whistle rang through the hallway. "Co-President...Charlie also founded the club. She gets pissed, when I'm referred to as the Commander in Chief."

"Am I fucking hallucinating or did my beautiful golden orbs just witness Sexstiel kissing St. Dean in public?!" Gabriel sauntered over. Crowley walked a few feet behind. 

"Hey guys," Castiel said.

"Won't Pastor Winchester send you to gay camp again?" Crowley smirked at Dean.

"He knows we're together," the Winchester replied.

"And he's okay with this? Your old man makes Mother Teresa look like Lady Gaga." Gabriel asked. He popped four Skittles inside his mouth.

"Dean stood up to his father and the cat's out of the bag. Stop with the Spanish Inquisition," Cas stated. He held his boyfriend's hand and led him to the stairs. They were going to be late to first period.

"Well congrats, ladies!" Crowley bellowed across the hall. Cas flipped him the bird.

As Castiel escorted Dean to his first period class, a group of jocks from the football team yelled the word fairy at them. Cas rolled his eyes. He felt Dean tense up. "Hey they'll stop eventually. They're Neanderthals. What do you expect?" He traced his thumb across Dean's palm. Dean nodded and kissed Castiel's right cheek.

Word of Dean and Castiel being a couple spread like a forest fire throughout the entire high school. Jo hopped on Dean's back and almost choked him by grabbing on so hard to his neck. She practically gave her friend a heart attack, while he strolled to chemistry class. "Jesus...Jo you almost strangled me!"

Jo kissed him hard on the forehead. "Kid, you finally grew balls! I am so proud of you!"

Dean blushed profusely. Jo's loud voice attracted the attention of most of the students walking down the hall. "So am I wrong in assuming your dad knows?"

"Yes, and he was pissed. I'm staying with Grandpa Henry for a while." 

Jo entangled an arm with one of Dean's. "Sorry dude, but at least you don't have to hide your relationship. Cas is over the moon. All he did was smile during 2nd period." Dean grinned hearing that.

"See you at lunch," Jo saluted him.

Dean cleared his throat. "Actually I'm attending the LGBT meeting today."

"That's cool. You're still joining us for bible study on Wednesday right?" Jo arched a brow.

"I still hold on to most of my beliefs. Not quitting any time." Dean winked at her.

Dean and Castiel made out in the janitor's closet for fifteen minutes, before running over to the meeting. Applause and hollers greeted them.

Charlie hugged the hell out of the boys. "I thought I'd hook up with Scarlett Johansson before Dean got rid of his vagina."

"Fuck you, Charlie!" Dean surprised everyone. 

"You should have hooked up with Cas a long time ago," Ion said. "St. Dean is not the little timid mouse he was a year ago."

Zeke and Fer sat on top of a table. "I'm happy for you guys." Fernando said with much affection. Zeke gave the boys two thumbs up.

"Okay dicks and cunts, let's get this meeting started!" Charlie yelled.

Peyton handed all the club members a copy of the show's final script. Some changes were made to the original production. Castiel took his spot next to Charlie in the front of the classroom. 

"We have two things to say. Number one...the car wash raised $620.00." The club members gave each other high fives. "That was the good news." 

"Here we go," Crowley murmured.

"We still need to raise around one thousand dollars for costumes and sets."

"Jesus Fucking H Christ on a whole wheat cracker!" Gabriel screamed. He covered his mouth with his right hand. The trouble maker turned towards Dean. "Pardon my French, St. Dean." Dean scowled at him. 

Castiel cleared his throat. "We need to find ways to raise money."

"We won't be able to raise all that money in under two months," Fer piped in.

Charlie took a sip of her warm soda, before answering. "Principal Dick agreed to change the date of the show. It will now take place on Valentine's Day."

"That's great! We'll have more time to rehearse," Ruby said.

"I can help build the sets. I'm pretty good with a hammer and drill." Dean volunteered.

Castiel brought him closer to him. He sat on a table and brought Dean to sit on his lap. The Winchester's face burned. Castiel kissed his temple. 

"I bet Castiel has had first-hand experience of your power drill," Gabe smirked. Meg and Ruby tossed potato chips at him. Gabriel picked them up and ate them.

"Does anyone have suggestions for future fundraisers?" Cas asked his friends.

"I can ask Jo's mom to put a donation box in her restaurant," Dean suggested.

"That's great babe." Castiel beamed at his boyfriend.

"I'll be able to create Doctor Who and Star Wars graphic tees and sell them for $15 bucks," Charlie said.

Cas gazed at his watch. "Okay Charlie's and Dean's ideas are really good. How about the rest of you come up with suggestions next week?"

"Children...my cute paramour and I will contribute at least two hundred dollars before Christmas break. Our small enterprise prospers during the winter season," Crowley smirked.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just stay away from the middle school. Can't believe I'm encouraging the two of you to sell ganja."

Gabe tapped Cas on the shoulder. "We totally don't need any encouraging, Sexstiel. Selling cigarettes and pot has been our thing for two years." 

"Thank God Ms. Barnes and Mr. Roche aren't here," Zeke said.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone went their separate ways. The rest of the school day went by fast. Castiel drove Dean to Grandpa Henry's. Cas parked the car, but didn't get out. Dean opened the passenger door.

"Aren't you coming in? Grandpa won't mind." 

"You sure?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on!"

Henry asked the boys how their first day out in public went. He was relieved to hear that only a handful of dumb as nails jocks gave them a bit of a hard time. "Good to hear, Dino!"

Dean noticed his grandpa was dressed in sweats, sneakers and a t-shirt. Henry held a rolled up yoga mat under one of his arms. "Where you going?"

"Today's my first yoga session with the sensuous Pamela Barnes."

Dean wanted to gag. Castiel laughed. "You go Henry!"

"Don't encourage him please," Dean leaned closer to Cas. Castiel stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"I'll be gone for two hours. There's a pot of beef a roni on the stove." Henry waved at the teens. He closed the door, but then rapidly returned inside the house. "And no hanky panky! I have a stronger sense of smell than an African Elephant!" With those words the sixty year old vacated the house. Dean called Sammy to check up on his brothers. 

The boys worked on their chemistry and economics homework, once Dean finished talking to his brothers. Afterwards they stuffed themselves with beef a roni. Cas could barely get off the chair. Dean made some hot apple cider and poured it into two mugs. The couple walked out to the front porch and sat on the swinging bench. 

Dean laid his head on Castiel's shoulder. Cas sipped the warm cider. The two boys gazed at amber, red, and yellow leaves, as they cascaded down an ancient tree. "This is nice," Cas whispered. He kissed the top of Dean's head. Dean was practically on Cas' lap.

The sound of a familiar engine caught their attention. Headlights approached the driveway. Then the Impala came into view. Dean swallowed hard. John slammed the driver's door. He narrowed his eyes at the sight that welcomed him. His nostrils flared. 

Castiel was about to stand up, but Dean dragged him back to the bench. The Winchester held Cas' hand. He was holding it to so tight; his fingernails were digging crescent shapes on his boyfriend's palm. 

John ascended the six porch steps. His jaw twitched, when his eyes zoomed in on the boys held hands. "What do you want dad?"

"We need to talk." John stared at Castiel. "In private...mind leaving us."

"Cas, ain't going anywhere. Whatever you have to tell me; you can say in front of him." Dean slid an arm across Castiel's shoulders. 

"Boy, you're trying my patience! Stop flaunting your unnatural proclivities in front of me." John bared his teeth.

"Say what you need to say and go." Dean told his father.

"Dean Michael Winchester, don't make me yank you out of that bench. You know I will!" 

"I dare you to touch me!"

Things were getting heated. Castiel stood up in case he needed to protect Dean from his homophobic prick of a dad. 

"Don't get sassy with me, boy!"

No one heard a car being parked in the driveway. John sunk his fingers into Dean's bicep. Cas was ready to pounce on the pastor, but stopped upon hearing Henry speak.

"Lay a finger on my grandson and I won't hesitate to put you over my knee and spank your butt until its redder than a clown's nose!" Henry stood on the bottom step with his arms crossed.


	24. Too Good To Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for the kudos and special thanks to TeamFreeWill12, Inferification and TriWizard_Tardis for commenting.

John slowly released his hold on Dean. He turned towards Henry. "This doesn't concern you. Mind your own business."

"It is my fucking business because that's my grandson you are manhandling, and you're in my property." Henry made his way to the front porch. His eyes landed on the two teens, who glared defiantly at John. "Boys, why don't you go inside? I need a few minutes with my son."   
Dean and Castiel quickly obeyed. The boys remained standing to the left side of the screen door. It was the perfect spot to listen at and not be seen. 

Henry sat on the swing bench. His eyes were glued to his son's face. "Boy, am I glad my Millie is not around to see your disgusting behavior."

"Leave mom out of this!" John shoved his hands forcefully into his blue windbreaker. 

"We did not raise you to become a bigoted and abusive asshole!" 

"Homosexuality is a sin! All homosexuals' souls will rot in Hell. And what do you mean by abusive?" John swallowed hard.

"Have you ever met God face to face?" Henry stood up.

John turned his face to the side and laughed in a mocking manner. "Now you're being ridiculous."

"Look at me, boy!" Henry was visibly irate. "Until the Almighty visits me in person and says homosexuality is wrong; I am going to support my grandson. You should do the same, John."

"It's wrong. I need to save Dean." John stared at the screen door. 

"Son, you need to come to the realization that Dino is gay. His sexual preference will not change. He's in love with Castiel, and by the look of things, those two are more serious than a heart attack." Henry strolled closer to his only son.

"Life is too damn short, son. Dino's off to college next autumn. He'll be home only for the holidays. Do you want to miss out on the time you have left?"

John sighed. "I can't accept his lifestyle so easily."

Henry placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It will take time, but don't push him away. I'm here if you need to talk."

John looked into his father's eyes. "Thank you."

"That's what fathers are for. Now go in there and start mending fences with your kid." Henry motioned to the door. John nodded. As he walked towards the screen door, Henry stopped him. 

"One more thing...if I ever hear of you starving any of my grandkids as a form of punishment; I won't hesitate to call child services. As their closest living relative, any judge will grant me guardianship of the three boys." John's hand hovered over the knob for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and entered the house. Henry was close at his heels. 

Dean and Cas were already sitting on the couch with at least six inches in between them. John sat on a recliner situated across from the duo. He leaned his elbows against his knees and steepled his fingers together. Henry stood behind the sofa. He urged his son to speak with his eyes.

John finally glanced at the two teens. God this was going to be extremely hard, but he wasn't willing to lose his son. "Dean, I want you to return home."

Dean glared at his old man. "Not until you accept who I am and that Castiel is part of my life." He crossed his arms and ankles.

It took an eternity for John to respond. He barely gazed at his son and completely ignored the Novak boy's presence. "Okay...you will return home, and I will not oppose your relationship any longer." He said the word relationship through his teeth.

The two teens whipped their heads to the side and gazed at each other. Their mouths opened in shock. The pastor no longer objected to their relationship. 

"This doesn't mean I'm on board, but I can't lose you, son." Henry breathed a sigh of a relief.

"To show I'm serious; I am inviting Castiel over for dinner Friday evening. Although I do ask one thing from the two of you..."

"What is it?" Dean inquired wearily.

"No PDA of any kind under my roof." John stood up.

Dean and Cas nodded in agreement. "Good...now that everything's settled, go pack your bag, Dean." John glanced at Castiel for the first time that evening. "You should head home. It's getting late."

Castiel stopped himself from reaching out to his boyfriend. He winked at Dean and waved bye to Henry. Cas briefly nodded to John and exited the house. Soon the Mustang's engine was heard coming to life. 

***************************** ******************************

Friday night came too damn fast for Castiel. He brought a pecan pie for the dinner. Sam and Adam were ecstatic having him over. The two boys captured Cas' full attention by showing him the new telescope John got them. The pastor had Dean helping him prepare dinner in the kitchen. 

Dinner was awkward to the extreme at first. John's loud chewing was the only sound heard in the dining room. The pastor was not amused, when Castiel started munching on a dinner roll. He cleared his throat. "In this house, we pray our gratitude to our Lord before eating." Dean scowled upon seeing his boyfriend's face burn beet red.

"My apologies, Mr. Winchester," Cas said, as he stared at his plate.

"You may call me Pastor John." After John said a prayer, he told the boys to dig in.

Castiel's stomach was a jumbled knot of nerves. He barely touched the asparagus and grilled steak. Dean hooked his ankle with one of Cas'. Castiel stared at his boyfriend and smiled. 

John cleared his throat. "So Castiel what do you plan on majoring in?"

"Creative writing, sir. My English instructors send letters of recommendation to the head of the literature department in Stanford."

"That's impressive. Too bad Dean is attending either Southwest Baptist or Anderson University. I guess the two of you will go your separate ways in the fall." There was a gleam in John's eyes.

Dean smirked. Ha! His old man had no idea; he didn't apply to those schools. Dean planned on attending Stanford with Cas. That was one of the few colleges he applied for. 

John made small talk by asking Castiel about Bobby and Alfie. After dessert, the pastor allowed the children to watch "Touched By An Angel". Cas thought the show was lame as Hell. He and Dean talked about Charlie's upcoming birthday party. When John entered the living room and sat at his desk, the teens ceased talking, and tried to watch the corny show. 

At ten o'clock, John told Cas it was time for him to head home. Castiel nodded and thanked the pastor for his hospitality. Dean walked him to his car. "Sorry about that."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "It beats him not allowing us to be in the same room."

Dean hugged his boyfriend. Cas fetched something from inside the Mustang. It was a plain brown paper bag. "Read the note and I'll see you tomorrow, baby boy."

"Grandpa Henry is picking us up in the morning. Dad said it's ok that the three of us spend the weekend with him."

"Great so I'll pick you up at around one. Make sure to wear what's in the bag." Castiel gave Dean a lascivious look. The green eyed boy's spine tingled.

Thank God, John didn't notice the small paper bag. Dean said good night and ran up the stairs. He locked his bedroom door and swiftly opened the bag. Dean read the note first. 

"I want you to wear the plug tomorrow. Take a shower before leaving and use that peach gel that drives me crazy. Then you will insert the plug in you. I want you to crave having me inside of you all day. You are prohibited from removing it. I will know if you do."

Dean slid the note in between the pages of his chemistry book. Then he hid the plug under his pillow. He wouldn't put it past John, to do a room inspection.  
**************************** **********************************

Castiel surprised Dean, when he parked in Le Petit Chateau's parking lot. It was Lawrence's newest hotel. It wasn't a four star establishment, but it was cozy and had a Parisian theme. Cas reserved a room for the night. Charlie's computer hacking came in handy. She procured authentic looking ids for her two friends. The concierge didn't bat an eye, when he saw that Castiel was 19 in his fake driver's license. 

Dean fidgeted on his feet. His body was on fire. He just wanted to get on a bed and have Cas fuck him. Every time he moved, he felt the plug. He'd never felt this aroused. Castiel placed a hand over Dean's lower back. He leaned in closer to his boyfriend and whispered, "Soon"

Once they were in their room, Castiel put away their few belongings and told Dean he'd made reservations for a late lunch in the hotel's restaurant. Dean was actually disappointed. "I thought we were going to you know," he gestured towards the queen size bed.

Castiel smirked. He tipped Dean's chin up and kissed him softly. "All in good time, sweetheart. We need sustenance before we come back to our room. I plan on not leaving these walls until tomorrow." Dean's pupils were already lust blown. He was not going to be able to survive lunch.

The boys ate freshly baked croissants, French onion soup and baked chicken for their meal. They shared chocolate mousse for dessert. On their way back to their room, Cas stopped by a vending machine and bought four bottles of water. 

Dean thought he was about to explode, when Castiel helped him undress in their shared hotel room. Cas smirked and licked his lips, when Dean lay on the mattress wearing only a pair of satin panties.

Castiel undressed himself in a flash and joined his boyfriend. He turned on the iPod dock with a remote. Guns N Roses’ "November Rain" started playing. "I'm going to worship you all day and night, St. Dean."

Cas pressed his chest against Dean's. The Winchester breathed hard, as his boyfriend trailed slow and long kisses down his torso. Dean wanted Cas to speed things up, but Castiel held Dean's hands above his head. "I want to take things nice and slow, baby boy. There's no rush. John knows about us and we don't have to hide from anyone."

Eyeliner smeared under Cas' eyes. Dean lovingly rubbed it off with two fingers. God he loves Castiel so much; it scares him sometimes. Castiel gave Dean the sweetest kiss; the two of them have ever shared. 

The two boys took turns kissing and caressing the contours of each other's bodies. Dean was unable to control himself any longer. "Cas, I need you inside of me please." He whined. 

Castiel took pity on his boyfriend and instructed him to get on all fours. He palmed Dean's hard ass gently. The satin felt great against his fingers. Castiel breathed into one of Dean's ears. He bit the lobe and tugged at it playfully, while his right hand entered the front of the panties. Dean leaned backwards, as Castiel's body covered his. 

"You're already hard and wet for me, your holiness." Cas took all of Dean's ear inside his hot and moist mouth. He jerked Dean off. The filthy sounds the Winchester made had Cas getting hard.

"Come for me, sweetheart." Castiel licked a stripe down Dean's neck. The green eyed boy's body shuddered, as he came all over Cas' hand. Dean slid down to the mattress. He felt like a newborn colt trying to rise on unsteady legs.

Castiel slid the panties off Dean and opened his boyfriend's butt cheeks. "Good boy, you didn't remove it." Cas played gently with Dean's balls, while he gingerly removed the plug. He licked it. Dean became more aroused and moaned.

"Yum it tastes like you and peaches." He licked it one more time, before tossing it to the side. "As a reward for being such a good boy, I am going to make you cum two times in a row." 

"Is that possible? I already did." Cas pulled Dean lower by the ankles. Dean sunk his teeth into his lower swollen lip. He wrapped his ankles around Cas' upper torso. 

"Get ready, sweetheart." Castiel smeared Dean's jizz in his entrance. They kissed long and hard this time. Cas prepped Dean with two fingers. When Dean gave him the ok, he went ahead and entered him. The Winchester loved the sensation of being stretched by Cas' cock. 

Castiel fucked Dean slowly. He kissed Dean's bruised mouth every time he reached the boy's prostate. Dean panted out loud. His hands slid down Cas' drenched back. Castiel loved feeling Dean's smooth and wet skin slide against his own. Dean's dick rubbed against Cas' flat stomach. 

The brunet closed his eyes as warmth pooled in his belly. Dean was also close to climaxing. He curled his toes into the rumpled mattress' sheets. The teens almost came simultaneously. Castiel removed himself from Dean with a loud pop. Dean breathed hard. The blue eyed teen wiped sweat and jizz from both of their bodies with the bed sheets. 

"I feel sorry for the maid, who has to clean this up tomorrow," Dean said in between breaths.

Castiel kissed his forehead. He wiggled his brows at Dean before putting his hands under Dean's knees. He placed them on his shoulders. "I promised you would come again."

Dean was skeptical of this. There was no way he would be able to have another orgasm. Castiel kissed the inside of his thighs. "I'm going to use your gorgeous body as a canvas with my tongue as a brush."

The Winchester swallowed hard. Castiel stretched his arm and fetched a pillow, which he deposited under Dean's head. His head disappeared in between Dean's thighs. Dean's body leapt in mid-air, as soon as Cas' long tongue found its way into his entrance. Castiel wasn't kidding, when he said he was going to use his tongue as a brush. He stroked Dean's puckered hole with it, like if he were an artist. 

He thrust his tongue deeper inside Dean than ever. Dean gasped, as his dick began to swell. He sunk his face into the plump pillow. Castiel lapped his way inside and brought in two fingers. "Oh God! Never stop, Cas!" Dean had never felt so freaking delirious. Castiel was going to kill him. Dean laughed imagining the front page headline, "Local Teen Dies Due To A Ton Of Orgasms". 

Dean was panting really hard. He locked his ankles behind Castiel's neck. His body spasmed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Castiel gave one last long stroke and scissored Dean for a final time. The Winchester climaxed and jizzed all over Cas' neck and face. 

"Jesus I'm having trouble breathing," Dean managed to say.

Castiel gave him a cocky smirk. Dean brought his face close to his. He leisurely licked the jizz from his boyfriend. The boys were so tired; they ended up falling asleep. Four hours later, the couple woke up and took a shower together. While in the stall, Dean gave Castiel a blow job. It was the least he could do.

After they were settled in bed wearing fluffy hotel robes, Dean turned on the TV. They settled on "Captain America: Winter Soldier". The teens would pause the movie every fifteen minutes, in order to make out. 

Suddenly, Dean's stomach grumbled. Cas chuckled. "Why don't I go to the diner that's two blocks away? I'll get us a couple of bacon cheeseburgers and a cherry pie."

"Sounds awesome...let me get dressed and I'll go with you," Dean suggested.

"Nope, I want you here when I get back. I think we're ready for another round." Castiel kissed him on the lips. He quickly got dressed and left the room.

Cas opted not to take the Mustang, since the diner was two blocks away. As he made his way to the eating establishment, Castiel got the feeling that someone was following him. He looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone suspicious. 

Twenty minutes later, he was out of the diner with a bag of food. Castiel knew Dean would be thrilled that he bought an apple and a cherry pie. Cas took a different route back. This time he walked by an alley that led directly to the hotel. 

All of a sudden, an African American male in his thirties approached him. "Hey you got a cigarette, kid?" 

Castiel hurried his steps. "No, I don't."

Another man appeared from the other end of the alley. "What's the hurry, boy?" This one was bald and brawny. The fucker was menacing looking. For a moment, Castiel forgot about the one, who appeared first. Cas ignored the bald one and tried to pass him by. The man grabbed Castiel hard by the shoulders.

"Let me go! Help!" Castiel kicked at the bald man, who cackled. 

He was about to scream again, but felt something prick the side of his neck. Soon Castiel's unconscious form slid to the ground. The bag fell to the side. The bald man lifted his prone figure up his shoulder, as if he was carrying a sack of potatoes. 

"Be careful, asshole. We are under instructions not to hurt the kid. I'll bring the van over. Make sure no one sees you." The man dropped a syringe on the dirty ground.

"Just hurry up, Gordon," Baldy said. "This kid isn't as skinny as he looks." 

"Hold your horses. If we don't deliver him safely to the warehouse, we won't get the bling."


	25. It Can't Be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and to the lovely readers: TeamFreeWill12, Inferification, Niniitaah and Triwizard_Tardis for commenting.

Dean fell asleep watching an episode of "Little People Big World" on TLC. The teenager woke up after hearing a loud crash coming from the outside hall. Dean rubbed his bleary eyes. He frowned upon noticing it was pitch black outside. "Cas!" He yelled. Dean leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom. He swung the door open and turned on the lights, but there was no sign of his boyfriend. 

Goose bumps rose up his arms and the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck prickled. Dean returned to the bathroom and slid off the fluffy hotel robe. He swiftly got dressed in the clothes he arrived in, earlier that afternoon. Dean strolled to the window. He called Cas. The other boy's cell rang only once and went straight to voicemail. 

Dean stared at the full moon. He licked his chapped lips. "Cas baby please call me back. I'm worried." He turned his head to gaze at the digital clock, which stood on the nightstand. "You've been gone for five hours." Afterwards, he sent his boyfriend a text message.

The green eyed teen sat on the edge of the messy bed. His right leg twitched. Deep down Dean knew something happened to Castiel. He wouldn't have arranged a romantic getaway for the two of them, and then ditch him. A plethora of accidents assailed Dean's thoughts. He imagined Castiel being the victim of a hit and run accident. Then Dean thought the dark haired boy might've been mugged or assaulted.

Dean had enough. He placed his wallet inside one of his dark jeans back pockets. The teen grabbed the extra room card key and vacated the chamber. He headed straight to the nearest diner. That's where Cas was headed, when he left their room.

The Winchester basically interrogated the waitress, who luckily started her shift, when Cas showed up. "Yeah I remember him; quite a cutie and decent tipper." She chewed gum loud and hard. She blew a bubble, which Dean fought valiantly not to pop. "He left with his order a long ass time ago, kid." She scrunched her brow. 

"Did he leave with anyone? Did he look fine to you?" Dean tapped his right thumb on top of the Formica countertop. 

Jamie, the waitress shrugged her shoulders. "He seemed really happy and left the diner with a big smile on his face."

Dean felt like crying. If something happened to Castiel; it must have taken place during his way back to the hotel. He gave Jamie a wobbly smile and thanked her. His heart plummeted, as he made his way back to the hotel. He pulled at his hair, when he returned to the room. 

He'd prayed to God on his way back for Cas to be safe and sound, once he got back to the hotel. No such luck. The room was dark and empty. Dean felt scared all of a sudden, being alone in the room. He checked his phone again for any missed texts or calls from his boyfriend. Dean's vision blurred. He wiped his eyes. He called Bobby.

"Singer here," Cas' dad said. In the background, Dean could hear Missouri playing a game with Alfie and Zoey. 

Dean swallowed hard. "Bobby?" His voice cracked.

"Dean, is that you boy?"

"Yes, uhm."

"What's wrong? Is Castiel ok?" 

"Bobby...Cas is missing." Dean sobbed.

"What do you mean he's missing? I thought my boy was going to surprise you with a romantic stay at the new French place." Dean heard Missouri tell the toddlers to quiet down, and ask Bobby what was going on. 

"Well he went out to get us burgers and that was like six hours ago. He never made it back. Cas hasn't responded to any of my voicemails or texts." Dean calmed down for a moment. "I even went to the diner, and the waitress told me he'd been there, but that had been a long time ago."

"He hasn't contacted me," Bobby said. "Get your ass home, Dean. I'm gonna call Sheriff Mills."

Mr. Singer immediately hung up. Dean called the first person that popped in his head. Twenty minutes later, Grandpa Henry was picking his grandson up at the front of the hotel. "No news yet on Blue Eyes?"

Dean shook his bowed head. Henry tapped the teen on the shoulder. "He'll show up soon. Kid better have a damn good explanation for scaring the shit out of us." Dean closed his eyes and pressed the side of his head against the window.

Henry drove Dean to John's house. "Grandpa, you mind coming in with me?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Henry stated. A thought entered the 60 year old's mind. Henry shook the dark thoughts away. He parked his vehicle in the Winchester's driveway. Nah! John wouldn't stoop that low. Although the 180 he pulled in accepting Dean and Cas' relationship still gave Henry whiplash.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change." Dean descended the vehicle and jogged to the front of the house. 

The munchkins were watching the History Channel with John in the living room. The trio instantly noticed Dean's pale demeanor and puffy, red eyes. The pastor rose from his position on the couch.

"What's wrong, son?" He approached his first born.

"Cas is missing. No one's heard from him." Dean wrung his hands.

"How could that be?" John asked in a genuine tone.

Henry remained standing by the front door. His eyes were glued on John. His son seemed genuinely surprised at hearing the terrible news. 

"I don't know. I need to take a shower." Dean was on the verge of tears. He bit his lower lip. He didn't want John to witness his queer son cry like a baby in front of him. Dean turned to Henry. "Mind calling Bobby?" 

"You got it." Henry strolled into the kitchen to make the phone call. Dean ran up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean returned. His eyes were even puffier. John met his son at the foot of the stairs. "I'm here in case you need anything, son." Dean hugged his father. He needed his dad more than ever now.

Meanwhile at the Sheriff's Station, Bobby was livid. "What do you mean he isn't considered a missing person?! My boy's been missing for seven hours. The clock is ticking! Who knows what happened to him? Jody, you're a mother. Please I need you to get your men on this ASAP!" He banged a hand on the receptionist's counter.

"Bobby, I need you to calm down. I can't imagine what you're going through, but the law dictates 24 hours need to pass for a person to be considered missing. We can't do anything until then."

"This is bull shit and you know it!" Bobby turned around and slammed the front door.

Dean was restless all evening. It was already 12:30 at night and there was still no word on Cas. He called Missouri every half hour. Adam and Sam were already asleep. John left half an hour ago with the excuse of setting up a sermon and vigil for Castiel's safe return. Dean crept down the stairs and found Henry speaking with someone on the phone. The sixty year old saw his grandson sitting on the bottom step. Dean's fingers gripped tightly to the banister. 

Henry quickly finished the conversation. He motioned for Dean to sit next to him. "That was Bobby, there's still no word on Castiel."

"Grandpa, I'm scared. I think something really bad happened to Cas. He wouldn't take off like that."

"You want to go to the Singers?"

"Yes please."

"Go get dressed then. I'll have Ellen come over to look after the munchkins."

Missouri let the two of them in Bobby's house. The mechanic was arguing with someone on the phone. After four minutes, Bobby hung up on the person. He turned to the newcomers.

"Jody agreed to send two of her men to comb the area where Cas disappeared. I can't sit still all night. I have to do something."

Missouri placed a hand on his upper arm. "What are you going to do...hmm? Let the police do their job. Stay here with us; in case Castiel calls or comes home."

"My boy is in danger. I have a bad feeling deep in my gut. I feel useless here."

"I'll go with him," Henry volunteered. Missouri thanked him. 

"I'm going too." Dean was already at the door.

"You're staying here and that's final." Henry gave his grandson a stern look. Dean deflated. He knew there was no point arguing with his grandfather.

Half an hour later, someone knocked on the door. Dean rocketed out of the sofa. He tripped with the edge of the coffee table. Once he reached the screen door, the teen frowned and froze. Cas wasn't at the door; it was Fer and Zeke. 

The Winchester opened the door and invited them in. "Did they find him?" Fer asked. The kid sported a frantic look in his eyes. 

"How did you guys find out?" Dean asked.

"Dude, Lawrence is a small town," Zeke replied.

Dean could tell Fer was really worried about his best friend. The guy bit his cuticles and circled the living room. Dean hated the thought of Cas being in real danger. All he did was sit here like an obedient lap dog. 

He turned around and almost bumped into the playpen. Both Alfie and Zoey slept angelically in the middle. Alfie clutched a furry rabbit in his arms. Zoey's pudgy arms were wrapped around Alfie's stomach. They needed to find Cas soon. His baby brother needed him. Shit Dean needed him! Castiel had made him a stronger person, and helped him discover, who he truly is. Dean couldn't fathom his life without Cas in it.

Fer and Zeke told him, they were going to make tea in the kitchen. The couple found Missouri preparing a pot of coffee. Fer hugged her. For the first time that evening, Missouri cried. "God, I pray nothing has happened to that boy. This will destroy Bobby. That man's lost too much already." Fer patted Missouri's shoulder. 

A few minutes later, she turned to Zeke. "Keep an eye on the coffee. I'm going to call Jody and see how Dean's doing."

The teens heard the woman call out Dean's name several times. Zeke and Fer ran into the living room. There was no sign of their friend. Missouri held a yellow post it in her hands. "Damn fool said he couldn't stay here doing nothing! Where could Dean have gone off to?"

Dean took Sam's bike and pedaled his way to the sheriff's station. He witnessed a furious Bobby and Henry exit the brick building. Dean made sure the coast was clear, before he placed the bicycle next to the back entrance. The teen slowly walked into the front of the station. 

A bored receptionist with a bad dye job filed her fingernails in the counter. She didn't even notice the adolescent sit to the side of the counter. Dean hunched down, so he wouldn't be seen.

Meanwhile at the Blue Moon Bar, Gordon and his partner, Alphonse were gulping down tequila shots like if they were going out of style. Andy, the local drug dealer sat at the bar. The shaggy haired man made eye contact with Gordon, who motioned at the restroom. The drug pusher dumped a twenty dollar bill on the counter and headed to the men's bathroom.

Gordon downed one more shot. He wiped his mouth. "Where you going, man?" Alphonse asked. His speech was slurred due to the high level of his intoxication.

"None of your business!" 

"I thought the pastor paid you good money to abduct the kid. You're going to blow it all in alcohol and coke?"

Gordon cackled. "What a fucking idiot! Pastor John believes I am checking myself into rehab with the dough he gave me. What a fool!"

"We should be under the radar for a while, bro. Let's get out of here. I hear Miami's great this time of year." Alphonse stood up. He held on to the table for support.

"Fuck off! I'll see you in ten." Gordon waved him away.

Unknown to the two idiots, Deputy Victor Henriksen heard the entire exchange. Jody had put out an APB on Castiel Singer's whereabouts an hour ago, as a favor to Bobby. Henriksen waited two minutes, and followed Gordon inside the bathroom. This asshole had a rap sheet a mile long. He would be in the big house for a long ass time for kidnapping, if all of this panned out. Hopefully the Singer kid was safe.

Victor instantly noticed a pair of dirty combat boots and a pair of Converse peeking out of one of the stalls. Whispers were heard coming from behind the door. Henriksen strolled closer. He pressed his ear to the door, and kicked it down, when he heard the exchange going on.  
Gordon's eyes practically popped out of their sockets and Andy leapt half a foot in the air. Henriksen read them their Miranda Rights and handcuffed the pair. Afterwards the deputy called for backup. Another deputy showed up ten minutes later and read Alphonse his rights. The man was so out of it, he giggled through the entire routine.

Dean heard commotion at the station. His eyes landed on the sheriff, who was coming out of her office. The teen jogged to the water cooler. Jody wouldn't see him there. Three thugs were escorted by two deputies inside the station. One of them, who was identified as Gordon Walker by the tallest deputy screamed obscenities and asked for an attorney. The bulkier one laughed and was obviously intoxicated. The shorter one, who was a well-known drug dealer acted all calm. He was a pro at this.

Jody motioned for Henriksen to join her by the receptionist's counter. "Will Walker talk about Castiel?"

Dean's ears perked up. What the hell?

"He'll sing like a canary if we tell him his sentence will be reduced."

"I can't believe Pastor Winchester paid him to get rid of Castiel. Why would he do that?" Jody shook her head.

Dean couldn't move. He felt bile rise up his throat. No, he didn't hear right. His father was behind all of this? All the blood left his face. Dean caught a look of his reflection on a window. His freckles stood out. 

Jody escorted Gordon to the first interrogation room. Henriksen led Alphonse to interrogation room #2. He ordered the receptionist to make a pot of strong coffee. They needed Alphonse sober for his confession. Andy was guided to a holding cell by a rookie female cop.

Two hours later, Jody finally emerged from the interrogation room. She ordered a deputy to escort Gordon to a cell. Henriksen also vacated the interrogation room he occupied with Alphonse. The two officers exchanged information, which ended up matching. 

The Sheriff shouted for six officers to accompany her to Castle Storage on 42 Rover Hill. Dean waited for the officers to leave before making his own exit. Luckily, the place was located half a mile from the station. Dean knew a shortcut that would get him there before the cops arrived. For the first time that night, Dean's faith returned to him. 

The Winchester pedaled as fast as he could. The cold night air stung his lungs, but it didn't prevent him from reaching his destination. Dean was still in denial about his dad being behind Cas' kidnapping. No wonder he agreed to their relationship all of a sudden. Dean should've known better. His father would never change. Pastor John Winchester will remain living in the Dark Ages with his archaic religious beliefs.

But what were his intentions with Castiel? Was John willing to kill Cas? Goose bumps travelled all over the teen's body. What did he intend to do with Castiel? A migraine started to form in Dean's left temple. The warehouse was in sight. Dean dropped the bike and ran to the unit his dad used to store things.

Dean didn't have a key, but that didn't prevent him from banging on the garage like door. "Cas, you in there?! Please answer me!" He banged harder.

Castiel opened his eyes. He felt a little woozy. It must be due to whatever the thugs injected him with. His throat felt dry and his legs were cramped due to the fetal position he'd been lying in God knows for how long. He cleared his head. Cas could have sworn he heard Dean calling out for him.

"Dean," Cas whispered. He stretched his legs and stood up. Loud banging was coming from the outside. The dark space he was in smelled of mold and moth balls. 

"Cas baby! Are you in there?" Dean banged harder.

Castiel followed his boyfriend's voice. He splayed his hands on the door, where the banging was coming from. "I'm here, Dean!"

The banging stopped. "Oh thank God...I thought I lost you babe." Cas heard Dean sob.

"What the hell happened? Last thing I remember two ugly mother fuckers cornered me in an alley."

"I'll tell you later. The cops should be here any moment."

"I was taking you pie." Cas sounded like a little kid.

Dean smiled for the first time that night. "We'll have pie some other time. I just need to hold you, Cas."

His boyfriend stopped talking. Castiel scrunched his brows. "Dean, what's the matter?" Cas heard voices coming from the other side.

All of a sudden, the door was lifted up. The light from outside bothered Cas's eyes. He shielded them with his hands. The brunet saw the silhouette of two people. One of them was obviously Dean.

His boyfriend rapidly enveloped Cas in his arms. Dean kissed the top of his head. The light was turned on and Mr. Winchester came into view. "Mr. Winchester what are you doing here?" Castiel was confused as hell.

"He's the bastard, who arranged for you to be kidnapped." Venom laced every single word that came out of Dean's mouth. "How could you, John? Your religious fanaticism led you to abduct a boy just so he wouldn't be with your son?" Dean clutched Castiel tighter.

"What were you going to do kill him?"

"I have an acquaintance who is a hypnotherapist. I was going to have him hypnotize Castiel into believing he never met you. We were going to remove all of his memories and put him on a bus to Wisconsin."

"Oh my God! You've really lost it. You need help, John. What about Bobby and Alfie? They were going to live the rest of their lives thinking Castiel died or disappeared off the face of the Earth. What about me? How could you live with yourself knowing your son would never recover from a broken heart?" Dean stopped speaking.

Castiel continued for him. "Bobby has suffered more than enough with the deaths of his wife and son. You were willing to have him suffer more heart break. That man can't take any more pain and suffering!" Castiel walked toward John and slapped him twice. "You're the one going to Hell for all of your evil doing."

Police sirens were heard. Three patrol cars approached the warehouse. "It's about time you start paying for everything you've done to me and my brothers." Dean clenched his hands.

"Son, I did this all for you. You needed to be saved." John approached his first born. The teen scooted away.

"The ones who've been saved our Sammy and Adam! Now you won’t inflict your wacked out religious punishments on them anymore!"

"Dean, can't you see this boy has corrupted you? Before he came into the picture you were an obedient kid, who never talked back at me and followed my every word. Now your soul is filthy and you will not be allowed in Heaven."

Castiel rolled his eyes. This dude was a real whack a doodle. He held Dean's hand. Jody, Henriksen and two other cops entered the storage room. An officer approached Castiel to make sure he was alright. The teen told him he felt fine and that there was no need for an ambulance.

Jody read John his rights. "Please Dean ask God for forgiveness and change your ways."

"I hate you," Dean spat at his father. "And never want to see you again. You're dead to me."

Henriksen escorted the pastor to the back of a patrol car. Jody asked Castiel a few questions. She told him he needed to go in for questioning later in the day. Bobby and Henry arrived. Mr. Singer gave his son a giant bear hug. "You ok, son?" He searched for any visible bruises on his son's head, face and arms.

"I'm ok, dad. Can't believe the pastor would stoop so low to keep Dean and me apart." 

Dean held hands with his boyfriend again. Henry smiled at them. "Good to see you safe and in one piece, Blue Eyes."

"Thanks, sir."

"How am I going to tell Sammy and Adam about dad?" Dean asked his grandfather.

"Leave it to me, Dino. John ain't getting out of the slammer. According to Kansas law kidnapping gets you 20 years."

"I want to rip his lungs out!" Bobby bellowed.

"He'll get his in the slammer. Don't think the inmates will take kindly to his fanatical sermons." Henry shook his head. "Oh John," he whispered. A tear slid down the corner of his right eye. The man had gone deranged, but he was still his only son. 

"Where are we going to live, especially Adam and Sammy? I'll be off to college in the fall." Dean swallowed hard.

"That's the least of our worries, Dino. As your next of kin, I will become your legal guardian. You three will move in with me."

"Thank you so much, grandpa. For the first time we will get to live normal lives. My brothers will be regular kids." Henry ruffled Dean's hair.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Let's get going then, idjits. Zeke says Missouri and Fer are crying up a river in my front porch."

Castiel and Dean chuckled. The teens walked behind the two adults, on their way to Henry's car. The duo enlaced their fingers. Dean kissed Cas' temple. "I have never been so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

"You never will, St. Dean. Our bond is too strong. Not even your father's insanity could keep us apart." He raised their entwined fingers and kissed each of Dean's knuckles.

Dean opted to spend the night with Castiel. As soon as they lay in bed, Dean covered both of them with a quilt and wrapped his arms around Cas' torso. Cas held Dean's hands. Castiel was the first to fall asleep. Dean kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck and thanked God for bringing Cas back to him safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Those of you who guessed right in assuming John was behind the kidnapping, get a gold star!!


	26. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Inferification and Niniitaah for commenting. I really appreciate your loyal support with this story. xoxo

Dean and Cas began to think they were trapped with no way out in a never ending Law & Order episode. A week after Castiel's kidnapping, the two teens testified in Allistair's trial. The albino gecko received a two year prison sentence with no chance of parole. Then a month later, John was brought to trial. Both Cas and Dean testified. The entire community of Lawrence was shocked to say the least, when news spread like wildfire of the pastor arranging the Singer boy's kidnapping. John was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. Bobby screamed obscenities at his former friend, as two officers escorted the man of the church into a van, which would drive him to a penitentiary up north. Gordon and Alphonse got a lengthier sentence, because their rap sheets were over six feet long each.

Henry was the only Winchester, who visited John once a month. The man after all would always be his son. John cried for a long time, when his father came to visit him for the first time. He repeatedly stated he was sorry for everything he'd done to his children, Dean in particular. Henry's heart ached for his only child, but it would take his grandsons years to truly forgive their father. John handed his father three individual envelopes, which were addressed to each of his sons. Henry promised to hand them to his grand kids.

Sam opted never to read his letter. So he tossed the envelope inside the fireplace found in Henry's living room. Adam kept it unopened inside a small mahogany chest, his grandpa helped him build. Dean shoved his inside a family album. Perhaps one day, when he and Cas had kids of their own; he may read it. Right now John Winchester was persona non grata in his life. Dean would never forgive the man for all the pain he caused to so many people.

Adam and Sam flourished under their grandpa's love and care. The boys brought friends from school over for the weekends and Henry took his youngest grandsons to water parks down south. The boys loved stuffing themselves at diners and ice cream parlors. For the first time in their young lives, Sam and Adam were normal kids and they loved every minute of it. At first it took Adam a while to get used to John not being a part of their lives. But eventually he became comfortable in their new environment. 

Valentine's Day arrived. It was the night of the much anticipated showing of "Grease" by the LGBT club. At the last moment, Principal Roman tried to sabotage the show, but his nefarious plans never came to fruition. Zeke's mom, who is a lawyer threatened to sue the principal, and the man acquiesced.

Ruby came up with a bad case of mono two days before the show. Charlie and Cas were panicking. The girl happened to be one of the leads. Her understudy had broken a leg in a bus accident the week prior. Cas begged Dean to take the role of Danny. His boyfriend had a pair of awesome pipes. He always loved hearing Dean sing in the shower. The Winchester knew all the songs, because he spent most of rehearsal time building sets for the show.

At the last moment, the lead couple was changed from females to males. Meg’s role of Sandy was changed to Sammy. Castiel was given the part. Dean threw up minutes before the initial curtain call. Luckily, Charlie procured a tooth paste, a brush and mouth wash for her friend. Castiel held his boyfriend's hands before the curtain rose.

"You're going to knock them dead, St. Dean." Cas winked at him and breathed deeply.

The show went on without a hitch. Well except for Gabe falling off a classic convertible that was used for the "Grease Lightning" number. He took it all in stride and continued his routine, even though his tail bone throbbed incessantly. 

At the end of the show, the audience gave the performers a three minute standing ovation. Principal Roman scowled from his perch on one of the top balconies in the school's auditorium. Dean and Cas received rave reviews for their performance. Later that evening, the couple made love in the backseat of the Impala. The teens exchanged plain silver bands, which served as promise rings.

In no time, graduation was upon them. Tears, hugs and good byes were exchanged by everyone. Most of the seniors were set to start school at out of state colleges in mid to late August. Dean and Castiel were weary of leaving their siblings. Their dream of attending Stanford became a reality. The duo received full scholarships to the prestigious institution.

Cas dreaded leaving his baby brother. Alfie would start pre-k in the autumn, along with his BFF Zoey. Dean also faced the same dilemma. He really didn't want to leave Sam and Adam, especially after the John drama. Sammy would be a freshman in high school, when the new school year began. He already began spending more time with his small group of friends. Adam told his big brother not to worry, because Grandpa Henry would watch over him and Sam. 

In the end, Dean and Castiel left to Stanford with less worries. They would return to Lawrence during major holidays and during summer time. There was always Skype and other ways of communicating with their families. 

For the following four years, the boys excelled in their academics. Dean double majored in Education and Religious Studies. He ran the University's Christian Study Group during his tenure at Stanford. Castiel also was a double major. His areas were in Psychology and Anthropology. He became one of the stars of Stanford's soccer team. Both boys graduated Summa Cum Laude at the age of 21.

Six Years Later...

Dean drove the Impala to Riverfront Park. It happened to be the only park with a large designated soccer field. It was Thursday, which meant his husband was coaching a group of rowdy 8-12 year old foster kids. Castiel Singer-Winchester worked as a social worker in Lawrence. He made sure children were placed in loving homes. 

Cas showed up unannounced to foster parents' homes to perform inspections every two weeks. He was adamant that the foster parents weren't in it just to collect checks from the government. If Castiel suspected any funny business was transpiring behind closed doors; he'd go ahead and call the authorities. He and Alfie were lucky to have found such an awesome foster dad. So Cas believed he could do his best to get the kids in the system loving families. 

Bobby and Missouri got married four years ago. Cas gave the ok for Missouri to adopt Alfie. The woman was the only mother the kid ever had, since their biological mom died, when he was a baby. Castiel started calling Missouri mom, as soon as he returned home from Stanford. 

Henry married Pam Barnes. He gave up his horn dog ways and was faithful to the sexy and flexible yoga instructor. Ms. Barnes continued teaching art at the high school. A new teacher taught religious studies at Lawrence High now, the one and only Dean Winchester. His students loved him, because the 27 year old teacher made religion class, which was an elective fun. The course couldn't be part of the main curriculum due to the religion shouldn't be taught in school policy. So the new principal, Zachariah Milton offered it as an elective.

As Dean parked the Impala in the park's lot, he received a text from Sam. The 23 year old law student was inviting the family over for dinner Saturday night. He was proposing to his girlfriend, Jessica. The blonde cutie was a veterinarian in Oklahoma. That is where Sam lived since he got a full scholarship to Oklahoma State. Dean smirked, as he typed a funny reply to his moose of a brother. 

Thunder boomed and lightning struck nearby. Dean heard Cas blow his whistle, signaling the end of practice. Kids and their parents scurried to SUVs and mini vans. In no time, the lot was deserted. Rain started pounding the Impala’s roof. Dean ran out of the vehicle and headed to the vacant soccer field. Cas rapidly placed balls inside a sack. 

"Babe, you're going to get pneumonia!" Dean hurried his husband.

The rain increased. Dean could barely keep his eyes opened. His hair was plastered to his scalp. He grabbed Cas' right wrist and led him to the Impala. The married couple quickly entered through one of the back doors. Castiel's body shivered. Dean stretched his arms and  
turned on the heater. 

Cas was already sliding his wet shirt off. In a few seconds, he removed his husband's grey Henley. Castiel licked his lips. He never got tired of seeing Dean's impressive physique. The two of them ran in the mornings and hit the gym three nights a week. Cas didn't want to sound conceited, but the two of them were in great shape.

Castiel traced his fingers over Dean's biceps. The Winchester's arms were inked with tattoo sleeves. Cas was the first one to get the Angel Dean tattoo over his entire back, but Dean ended up being the real tattoo aficionado. Enochian words and depictions of angels in battle adorned his arms. 

Dean's body covered Cas'. The brunet lay down on the warm leather seat. They kissed voraciously. Their hands ran all over both of their flushed bodies. Soon Dean's dark jeans, satin panties and boots lay on the floor, along with Cas' jogging pants, socks and sneakers. Dean chuckled. Cas ceased mauling his husband's mouth.

"What's so funny, your holiness?" His eyes were lust blown.

"You look like a seal with your hair plastered like that." Dean bit Cas' shoulder.

"Dean, shut up and fuck me." Cas hungrily kissed Dean.

Dean fucked Castiel long and hard. The blue eyed man’s sweaty body stuck to the seat’s leather material. Cas' fingernails left two identical trails of scratches down Dean's back. Purple bruises adorned Castiel's chest. "I love when you come to pick me up after practice," Castiel said in between labored breaths. 

Dean laid his head over his husband's chest. "Ditto"

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. The Winchester told Castiel about Sam's dinner invitation and his proposing to Jess.

"The kids have grown up so fast. Sammy's getting married and Adam finally decided on a major."

"So what is it?" Cas asked.

"Criminal Justice...kid wants to join the FBI," Dean mouthed against Cas' toned chest. He felt his husband's skin prickle.

"That's awesome. Well little Alfie is growing up, too. I promised Bobby and Missouri, I'd drive him and Zoey to their first high school dance tonight."

"Those two are cute together. They've been inseparable since they met." Dean kissed Cas longingly on the lips. Castiel held on to the back of Dean's head.

"Babe, we should get home."

"What's the rush, St. Dean?" Castiel stretched his arms.

"I have a surprise for you, babe." Dean wiggled his brows. 

"Is it what I think it is?" Cas smirked.

"Yep, it arrived earlier today. Zeke and Fer kept their promise." Dean grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. 

Zeke and Fer were also married. The couple lived in Iowa. They met up with Dean and Castiel for holidays and long weekends. The only other two friends of theirs from high school, who remained together, were Gabe and Crowley. The latter majored in business and Gabe went to culinary school. After getting hitched, the duo opened up a gourmet shop/bakery in Lawrence. Crowley was in charge of finances and Gabe was the chef. Once a month, Dean and Cas would eat dinner for free at their friend's gourmet shop.

Cas began to dress as well. He laughed. "I can't believe those two idiots ordered us a Chinese swing for our anniversary."

"We can assemble it and maybe take it for a spin before we have to drop the rug rats off at the dance," Dean whispered in Cas' ear. He sucked the brunet's earlobe.

Castiel moaned. "Hmm...and here I thought I was the one, who corrupted St. Dean." Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's sex hair. "Love you, baby boy."

"Love you more, babe."

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you, who enjoyed reading this fic, I will start posting another AU high school Destiel story within the next few days. That one is complete, so I will definitely post at least one chapter per week. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments! :)


End file.
